¿Te Casarías Conmigo?
by angela723
Summary: Desde que conocio a Jace, Clary no pudo evitar amarlo, el problema es que el solo la ve como una amiga, a la que quiere pedirle matrimonio solo para que sus padres no lo obliguen a casarse con otra chica. Una historia alejada del mundo de los cazadores de sombras pero espero que les guste (:
1. Prologo

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginacion ;)

* * *

**¿Te casarías conmigo?**

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunto Jace.

Habían estado sentados en una silla del parque, hablando sobre American Idol, el no sabía cómo decirlo así que lo había soltado de golpe.

-¿Casarme? Hemos sido amigos por meses, ni siquiera novios y ¿ahora quieres que nos casemos? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Clary confundida, no era que no lo quisiera, ella lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo había visto, pero él no parecía tener los mismo sentimientos hacia ella por eso había preferido callar.

-Porque prefiero casarme con una amiga y no con esa chica que quieren mis padres, además tendrás todo lo que quieras , no quiero que suene a que te compro, pero sabes que el dinero no es problema y ya que nos entendemos tan bien tal vez algún día lleguemos a amarnos. –dijo él con una sonrisa ingenua, si tan solo el supiera.

-Casarse con alguien no es un juego.-dijo dolida, ella lo amaba y tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sido muy feliz, pero él se lo pedía solo porque no quería obedecer a sus padres, eso no era justo.

-No sería un juego, mi adorada pelirroja, ¿qué es un matrimonio? Solo firmas un papel, te colocas un anillo y vives con alguien, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan, además podríamos hacerlo funcionar, por favor no quiero casarme con una extraña solo porque mis papas creen que es simpática, te lo juro es más divertida una ostra. –dijo con suplica y desesperación.

-Estamos en el siglo 21 y ¿todavía existen los matrimonios arreglados? -dijo ella dudosa, Jace jamás suplicaba nada y que se lo pidiera de esa forma la hacía planteárselo, pero que le esperaría al lado de una persona que veía un matrimonio solo como un papel firmado.

-Lo se están locos, dicen que mi abuelo y su abuelo así lo querían, pero la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, terminaría matándome si me tocara verla todos los días, Clarissa Fray, si te casas conmigo te puedo prometer algo. –dijo el agotado, suplicar cosas era lo peor, detestaba depender de otros pero la necesitaba, Clary y el podrían vivir juntos y al mismo tiempo tener vidas separadas.

-¿Que me prometerías? –Ella sabía a su pesar que sin importar lo que él le dijera ella terminaría cediendo, ese era el problema, se supone que en una relación las dos personas tienen que ceder, el amor te hace hacerlo, pero ella estaba amando sola, ella entregaba, sin esperar que el también lo hiciera, lo más doloroso era tener que fingir.

-Te prometo, que si estando casados conoces a alguien y te enamoras, yo te daré el divorcio sin objetar nada y respetare tu decisión. –Ese era su último intento, mirando los ojos verdes de ella podía notar que estaba por ceder, tal vez por eso no se había podido enamorar de ella, siempre daba mucho de ella sin esperar nada, era demasiado bondadosa para él.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo ella, preguntándose si al estar casada con Jace algún día podría amar a alguien más.-Yo te prometo lo mismo si algún día te enamoras de alguien y quieres el divorcio te lo daré.

Jace le sonrió, ella sabía que si algún día el le pedía el divorcio para estar con alguien más ella no lo soportaría, sabía que estaba metiendo su corazón y todo su amor en un matrimonio con el chico que amaba pero que no le correspondía, ¿Cuánto daño podría causarle?, pero no le importaba, Jace iba a estar con ella eso era lo único que debía importarle ¿Verdad?

-Ya verás que las cosas funcionaran, espera te traje algo. –dijo buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. –así que Clarissa Fray ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora poniendo la caja en las manos de ella.

A Clary se le detuvo el corazón, entonces él lo sabía, sabia ella aceptaría al final, ¿Tan predecible era? ¿Podría esto ser real? Abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y encontró un bonito anillo con un diamante incrustado en el medio.

-Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta. –dijo y sacando el anillo lo deslizo por su dedo.


	2. Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginacion ;)

* * *

**Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas**

-¿Que tú qué? – pregunto Maia atónita mirando a Clary como si fuera la persona más idiota de este mundo.

-Me voy a casar –dijo sonrojándose mientras se miraba intensamente las manos.

-Pero con quien, como así, si no tienes novio! –Insistió Maia –o simplemente, ¿ nunca me lo has contado?

Maia y Clary vivían en un pequeño departamento, eran amigas desde el colegio y habían decidido vivir juntas, pero no podrían ser más diferentes, Maia era una feminista extrema.

-El matrimonio es solo otra forma de llamar a la esclavitud.- expreso molesta y dirigió rápidamente la mirada al anillo que relucía en la mano de Clary –¿Con quién te vas a casar?

-Con Jace. –dijo y su cara enrojeció

-¿QUE?¿ Con ese intento de Ken? –Maia y Jace no se llevaban nada bien, digamos que tenían diferentes puntos de vista.

-No le digas así, además sabes que siempre lo he querido. –se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala totalmente cansada, cuando estaba con Jace no podía expresar bien sus sentimientos así que decirlo en voz alta era un alivio.

-No entiendo porque te vas a casar con él, ¿De la nada te amo? –pregunto incrédula Maia.

-No es eso, sus padres quieren que se case con una chica, algo de una promesa de matrimonio entre abuelos no sé, y como obviamente no quiere, pues me pidió que nos casáramos para evitar el otro compromiso.

-Ósea que eres su comodín, claro se casa contigo porque eres la única estúpida que aceptaría casarse con el sabiendo que no te ama y que te será infiel con todo el mundo. –Maia podría llegar a ser bastante cruel, pero lo que le dolía a Clary no era su crueldad, sino que ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Tal vez con el tiempo el llegue a amarme. –Dijo firme –además el dijo que lo haríamos funcionar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que el note que tu si estas enamorada de él?

-No sabes cómo es Jace, tendría que decírselo en la cara para que lo supiera, después de meses de estar con él nunca ha notado algo, y si lo ha notado jamás ha dicho nada, además, podrías ser un poco más comprensiva -pidió Clary, lo último que necesitaba era que Maia le recordara lo estúpida que era.

-Vas a sufrir mucho. –sentencio jugando con su oscuro cabello.

-Gracias, no recordaba lo positiva que eras. –Dijo Clary poniendo mala cara –sabes yo sé que no será fácil pero el tiempo hará lo suyo.

-Esa es frase de gente cobarde, si quieres algo ve por ello, no esperes a que te llegue a la puerta de la casa con un gran moño, si tanto quieres a Ken pues cambia de actitud a ver si se fija en ti.

-No le digas Ken y ya suficiente de reproches por una noche –dijo realmente cansada, solo quería ir a dormir –había olvidado algo, ¿serás mi dama de honor, verdad?

-Primero me como un sapo vivo antes de acceder a semejante idiotez –La cara de Maia era de verdadero disgusto como si la hubiera insultado.

-Así que Clary acepto. –dijo Jordán mientras removía su copa de coñac.

-Era de esperarse, nadie puede resistirse a una petición de Jace Herondale. –dijo Jace, tomando de su copa. –fue lo mejor que pude hacer, así me librare de mis padres y podre hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Cómo sabes que la chica con la que te querían casar no te podría gustar? –Jordán conocía a Jace desde siempre, estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo porque sabía que detrás de ellos había una persona real.

-Por el simple hecho de que me lo querían imponer, yo elijo con quien me caso, no lo hare simplemente porque mi abuelo quería. –dijo lleno de arrogancia.

-¿Cómo le vas a explicar a tus padres que te casaras con Clary? Ellos saben que no es tu novia.

-Algo me inventare –dijo restándole importancia y dirigiendo su mirada a una alta morena que pasaba con un corto vestido –y si me disculpas el deber llama.

Clary se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, no había podido dejar de pensar en Jace, en que se iban a casar y que no tenia la mas remota idea de como iban a convivir, por meses lo había visto con un monton de chicas y ella simplemente había tenido que mirar para otro lado y sonreir, pero estando casados ella no aceptaría eso, jamás permitiría que el le fuera infiel en la cara y eso era algo que le tenia que dejar muy en claro. Su celular sono y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Jace; " Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre, lleva zapatos comodos." ¿Para que demonios necesitaba zapatos comodos? Siempre cuando lo veía trababa de lucir atractiva y eso incluía unos tacones, según había visto a Jace le gustaban las chicas altas y con curvas, en esos momentos era cuando más le molestaba ser baja y no tener busto.

Se coloco un jean entubado con unos tacones bastante altos y una blusa. Lo quería, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le dijera como vestirse. No comió nada, ya desayunaría con Jace en la cafetería, salió y vio que Maia ya no estaba, como era domingo supuso que ella debería estar en el parque haciendo ejercicio.

Salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cafetería, calmo sus nervios, pero ¿Cómo lo saludaría ahora? Se suponía que ahora era su prometido, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Besarlo? Jamás había besado a Jace pero siempre había querido hacerlo, a veces cuando él se ponía a hablarle de cualquier cosa ella se perdía mirando sus labios había querido besarlos tantas veces.

Jace estaba afuera de la cafetería, apoyado en un poste con aire despreocupado, al ver a Clary sonrió y luego puso mala cara.

-¿Ese es tu concepto de zapatos cómodos? –pregunto mirando desaprobadoramente los tacones de 12 cm que llevaba Clary.

-La comodidad no va de la mano con la belleza, estos tacones hacen que no me sienta enana, además, ¿Para que querías que me pusiera zapatos cómodos? –dijo Clary llegando hasta donde Jace, al parecer todo era como siempre solo amigos.

-Por que ahora que nos vamos a casar pues tengo que decirle a mis padres, y no vas a ir a verlos con cualquier ropa. –dijo desaprobadoramente mirando el atuendo de Clary.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –pregunto mirándose.

-Es aburrida, además les dije que nos encontráramos en un restaurante elegante, y como te conozco Clarissa Fray sé que no tienes ni un solo vestido coctel. –dijo empezando a andar por la calle, Clary lo siguió de prisa.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿Casarme contigo significa que me tengo que volver un intento de niña rica? –No era que ella fuera pobre, pero su economía era digamos de regular a mala, su sueño de ser una gran artista estaba opacado por completo, para estudiar en la Universidad había tenido que pedir un crédito que aun seguía pagando y ya que no era una artista reconocida los pocos cuadros que vendía no eran suficiente para mantenerse y pagar la deuda, así que era la asistente de una importante editora, tenía que correr si ella lo pedía y volar si fuera necesario era una mujer terriblemente difícil.

-No lo pienses así Clary, mis padres ya te conocen saben que no eres de familia millonaria y eso no les interesa, solo quiero que no te sientas diferente en ese restaurante, además tienes que acostumbrarte apenas te cases conmigo toda tu vida va a cambiar. –Jace cogió la mano de Clary para hacerla caminar más rápido y la protesta que ella estaba por hacer quedo silenciada por el contacto, el corazón de Clary latía rápidamente esperaba que el no pudiera escucharlo.

El Audi negro de Jace estaba estacionado más adelante, "apenas de te cases conmigo toda tu vida va a cambiar" había dicho Jace y sus palabras se repetían como un eco en la cabeza de Clary, no solo era el hecho de que vivirían juntos y de que ella lo amara, el era millonario su familia era dueña de una cadena de centros comerciales y accionistas de varias compañías internacionales, ya no viviría en un pequeño apartamento con 2 habitaciones y un baño, no tendría que usar el autobús, ya no sería Clary Fray una artista frustrada que había decidido dejar su casa para vivir un sueño que no se había cumplido, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tomo conciencia de que no solo era decir si acepto y firmar un papel, era decirle si a dejar toda su vida atrás para poder estar con Jace.

Jace soltó su mano abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que Clary subiera, pero ella estaba totalmente pasmada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Jace subiendo una ceja.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo correcto? –pregunto Clary mirando los brillantes ojos dorados de él.

-¿Llevarte a comprar ropa?

-Casarnos.

-Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Estas dudándolo? –pregunto él un poco fastidiado.

-No sé, quiero que me respondas algo.

-Pregunta.

-Si nos casamos, ¿Me serias infiel?

-¿Eso importa?

-Claro, no quiero quedar como una imbécil enfrente de todos. –Clary necesitaba que él lo prometiera.

-Seré fiel, confía en mí. –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Promételo.

-Dios que dramática eres. –dijo y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

-Solo hazlo. –insistió Clary.

-De acuerdo lo prometo, ¿Feliz?

-Si, ahora vamos –Clary subió al Audi y unos segundos después Jace ya estaba a su lado.

-Tenemos mucho que comprar.

Mucho era decir poco, Clary y Jace entraron a una docena de tiendas donde él la hizo probarse todo tipo de vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, de todo.

-Se te ve horrible –había dicho Jace a un vestido rosado, la vendedora se sintió incomoda y corrió a buscar otro vestido.

-Gracias Jace me haces sentir tan hermosa. –dijo Clary poniendo mala cara, los pies la estaban matando, ahora pudo entender por que él le había dicho que llevara zapatos cómodos, esos tacones le habían destrozado los pies.

-Soy sincero, el rosado no te queda cámbiate –dijo el mirando el reloj. –¿crees que algo de lo que compramos te sirva para esta noche? Por qué se hace tarde.

Clary entro a cambiarse molesta, hacia 4 tiendas le había dicho que ya tenía suficientes cosas, que tenía hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día, los pies le dolían y el no paraba de criticar como se veía.

Cuando salió, Jace ya había pagado y la esperaba con las bolsas en la puerta, no pudo evitarlo y se quito los tacones, no le importo andar descalza.

-Te dije que te pusieras zapatos cómodos. –lo menos que necesitaba era que él se lo recordara.

-Calla, tengo hambre y me duelen los pies, no estoy para que me digas nada.

El sonrió, se agacho y la levanto cargándola en su hombro, Clary lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y todos los de la tienda voltearon a verlos.

-¡Bájame! –dijo ella completamente roja.

-Mi futura esposa está cansada, así que es mi deber cargarla. –todas las chicas de la tienda miraron con envidia a Clary, el había dicho "futura esposa" ¿Qué podría decirle? Hace 2 días ella solo fantaseaba con que algún día tendrían algo y ahora se iban a casar y ella aun no lo asimilaba.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews (: intentare escribirles capitulos largos seguidos ^^


	3. Estomago traicionero

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginacion ;)**  
**

* * *

**Estomago Traicionero**

-¡Apúrate! –grito Jace algo irritado, estaba en la sala de Clary hacia más de una hora mientras ella en su habitación se arreglaba.

-¡No me apures o no iré! –dijo ella mientras luchaba con su cabello, trataba de hacerse ondas pero se le alisaban, así que opto por ponerse unas pinzas para ondularlo, ya se las quitaría antes de salir, se puso un bonito vestido verde oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y un maquillaje leve, busco unos bonitos tacones que no se pudo colocar, era muy doloroso tenia ampollas, ya se los pondría cuando fuera a entrar al restaurante.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió con los tacones en la mano y su bolso.

-Te diría lo hermosa que estas, pero esas cosas que llevas en el cabello no te quedan –dijo Jace, burlándose de las pinzas.

-Y yo te diría lo guapo que eres, pero no quiero volverte más egocéntrico. –Dijo y le tiro el bolso en la cara para borrarle la sonrisa –Son solo para ondular el cabello, ahorita me los quito, ¿Podemos irnos ya? No he comido en todo el día.

-Pero si hemos comido todo el día, no sé de qué te quejas.

-¿Hemos? Tú te la pasaste comiendo en las tiendas mientras me probaba la tonelada de ropa que querías.

-Bueno hoy hice 2 cosas buenas, te compre ropa y te ayude con la dieta.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? –eso era lo último que le faltaba a Clary.

-No señorita melodrama, Dios ¿por qué malinterpretas todo?

-Entonces, aprende a hablar. –dijo ella ofendida saliendo del departamento. – ¡apúrate no tengo toda la noche!

El viaje en auto fue incomodo, cada uno parecía querer matar al otro por todo lo que decía, cuando llegaron Clary vio que era un lugar de comida asiática, en ese momento se coloco los tacones, tendría que ignorar las ampollas por un rato.

-Quítate esas cosas del cabello, o pensaran que estás loca. –exclamo Jace mientras parqueaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjame aquí yo tomo un taxi y me devuelvo a mi casa, toma tu anillo. –ya había aguantado suficiente, Jace era sarcástico y cruel a veces pero no de esa manera, era como si ella fuera su juguete y no iba a dejar que pasara por encima de ella.

-Espera, espera –dijo mirándola confundido, ¿Desde cuándo Clary era así? –ya lo siento se que te he hablado mal todo el día –le quito las pinzas del cabello y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, Jace jamás se lo había dicho pero le encantaban sus ojos, eran unas hermosas esmeraldas. –Cuando me siento presionado me comporto como un imbécil lo sé, pero no me dejes solo en esto.

Clary se sentía pegada a la silla, debería ser fuerte pararse y dejarlo, ¿Cuánto podría soportar? No lo sabía, su voluntad y su fuerza se estaban desvaneciendo, el empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y la miro, cuando se empezó a inclinar, Clary sintió que se quedaba sin aire, Jace estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, podía ver sus pestañas, sus labios entre abiertos y ese olor tan característico de Jace que tanto le gustaba, en ese momento su estomago empezó a sonar, Jace se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

-De verdad tienes hambre, bueno vamos –dijo bajando del auto, Clary maldijo una y mil veces ¿Era enserio? Había estado a punto de darle un infarto, por fin iba a besar a Jace y justo a su estomago le había dado por exigir comida.

Entraron al restaurante, Celine y Stephen Herondale estaban en una mesa al fondo, al ver a Jace y a Clary ambos sonrieron, en ese momento Jace entrelazo los dedos con los de Clary.

-¿Lista para amarme? –susurro Jace entre dientes.

Clary solo asintió y apretó la mano de Jace, esperaba que todo aquello terminara bien, se saludaron al llegar a la mesa y la mirada de Celine se dirigió a las manos entrelazadas de ellos, solo subió una ceja y lo dejo pasar.

-Y cuéntanos Jace, ¿Por qué la urgencia de vernos? –pregunto Stephen luego de que los cuatro se sentaron.

-Pues Clary y yo queríamos contarles que nos vamos a casar. –dijo muy tranquilo, el corazón de Clary se acelero y miro su vaso con agua como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

-Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes salían. –dijo claramente sorprendido Stephen, Celine solo miro el anillo que Clary llevaba en la mano.

-Era un secreto.

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? –pregunto Celine.

-A Clary le gusta todo ese romanticismo del amor secreto, vernos a escondidas, besarnos en los armarios. –Dijo Jace claramente divertido, Clary volteo rápidamente a verlo, ¿Qué había dicho? Lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, el solo hizo una mueca.

-Oh –Dijo interesado Stephen mirando a Clary, ella solo quiso desaparecer.

-Pero la promesa del abuelo… -empezó a protestar Celine.

-Es la promesa del abuelo, no la mía, yo me caso con la persona que amo, yo nunca podría vivir feliz si no fuera con Clary, es la única persona que alegra mis días y que me conoce mejor que nadie. –sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Jace hablando de amor? Clary solo se pregunto, cuanto de lo que había dicho habría sido verdad.

-¿Sientes lo mismo por Jace? –pregunto Stephen a Clary, ya que esta no había dicho nada.

Todos en la mesa la miraron, por un segundo el corazón de Clary se detuvo.

-Cuando conocí a Jace lo primero que pensé fue que tanto ego no podía caber en una sola persona. -Jace subió una ceja, pero Clary no se detuvo. –pero a pesar de su fachada llena de sarcasmo y antipatía, pude descubrir al verdadero Jace, una persona maravillosa que se preocupa por los demás a su manera, que si estas triste intenta hacerte sonreír, que siempre tendrá algo que enseñarte, y con cada día que pasaba el se adueño de mi corazón, ¿Qué si yo siento lo mismo que él? La verdad creo que he perdido la cabeza por él. –Decirlo en voz alta fue realmente gratificante, había tenido esas palabras encerradas por tanto tiempo que cada día la presionaban más, los padres de Jace sonrieron, pero él estaba totalmente aturdido.

La comida llego y Clary, aunque intento comer despacio, comió hasta sentir que no podía mas, los padres de Jace se habían alegrado bastante por ellos, Clary pensó que sería más difícil, que se opondrían, que pegarían el grito en el cielo, pero no, al parecer los habían convencido y Celine prometió hablar con los padres de la otra chica para disculparse, ya que según ella aunque odiaba romper una promesa, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo realmente interesado por alguien que lo amara de manera tan incondicional, Celine quedo con Clary para verse en unos días y empezar los preparativos de la boda, luego de despedirse Jace llevo a Clary a su departamento y parqueo al frente de su apartamento, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida, estoy muy cansada nos vemos después. –se despidió Clary pero Jace le agarro el brazo para que no saliera del auto.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella nerviosa.

-¿Lo que dijiste en el restaurante era actuado verdad?

A Clary se le hizo un nudo, ¿Actuado? Eso era lo más real que algún día hubiera dicho.

-Claro, ¿No me preguntaste si estaba lista para amarte? Pues lo que dije lo habría dicho una persona que te amara. –dijo ella sonriéndole esperando que le creyera.

-¿Como sabes que eso diría una persona que me ama? –pregunto el subiendo una ceja, la verdad le había creído y en su mente se había creado la duda o era verdad lo que había dicho o Clary merecía un Oscar por mejor actriz.

-Lo escuche en una película, ¿por qué te importa? –pregunto Clary intentando parecer tranquila cuando por dentro estaba que se arrancaba el cabello.

-Porque te creí. –dijo él con una sonrisa triste, no sabía porque pero se sentía decepcionado. –Clarissa Fray no te conocía esas cualidades de actriz. –dijo y soltó el brazo de Clary, ella sintió un vacio en el estomago. –Tengo que verme esa película, ¿Cuál es?

-Eso no importa. –dijo Clary sonriendo y bajando del auto.

Jace se sentía molesto, la vio entrar al departamento y piso el acelerador a fondo, alguna vez llego a pensar que Clary sentía algo por él, escucharla decir aquello había sido la confirmación de sus sospechas y había quedado pasmado, mientras todos hablaban en la cena él había estado lleno de preguntas, ¿Qué sentía por Clary? ¿Enserio pensaba todo lo que había dicho? Pensó en cómo iba a corresponder a los sentimientos de ella, en como haría para descubrir que sentía él, pero todo había sido parte del teatro, que estúpido había sido al pensar que ella de verdad sentía todo eso por él, era una chica demasiado bondadosa, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a amarlo de verdad algún día, siempre supo que Clary sería alguien importante en su vida, aun recordaba como la había conocido.

* * *

Aquel día había estado lloviendo violentamente, Jace estaba refugiado en una parada de autobús cuando una chica pelirroja llego corriendo a refugiarse, estaba totalmente empapada y trataba en vano de secarse el cabello, no era el tipo de Jace, pero por alguna extraña razón ella le agradaba.

-No importa cuánto intentes secarlo, no creo que pare de llover hasta mañana, así que te mojaras apenas salgas de aquí. –dijo Jace burlonamente.

-No me interesa. –dijo la pelirroja entornando los ojos verdes.

-Deberías agradecer que alguien como yo te de un consejo. –dijo Jace ofendido.

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿Acaso quien eres? –pregunto ella subiendo las cejas, mirándolo bien por primera vez.

-Jace Herondale. –dijo el muy orgulloso, cualquiera que leyera una revista de chismes sabría que él era uno de los solteros más codiciados y adinerados del país.

-La verdad no me suena el nombre y si me disculpas, debo irme. –dijo ella con prisa, Jace la miro como si fuera un marciano, ¿Qué no le sonaba el nombre, pero de que planeta era?

-Toma. –dijo ofreciéndole su sombrilla.

-No gracias.

-No seas terca. –dijo el abriendo la sombrilla, por accidente enredo una de las puntas de la sombrilla en su cabello, rápidamente trato de desenredar el cabello pero lo único que hacía era hacer un nudo mas grande.

-¿Es tu costumbre hacerle esto a la gente? –había preguntado ella furiosa.

-Solo trataba de ser amable. –respondió el irritado.

-A la gente egocéntrica, la amabilidad no le queda.

-Trato de hacer algo bueno por ti, espera, ¿Crees que soy un egocéntrico?

-Bastante, deja de enredar mi cabello.

-Creo que vamos a tener que cortar esa punta, no veo la forma de deshacer ese nudo.

-¿Cortar? –había preguntado ella hecha una furia.

-¿Tienes una tijeras de casualidad?

-Si tuviera unas tijeras créeme que te mataría con ellas.

-Que agresiva, ven ahí hay una cafetería cerca ellos deben tener unas tijeras.

-¿Por qué debería ir contigo? Es mi cabello no el tuyo.

-Pero es mi sombrilla. –Ella volteo los ojos pero comenzó a andar hacia la cafetería. – ¿Tienes un nombre?

-Clarissa Fray.

-No me suena conocido. –dijo el pensativo. –Te diré Clary.

-¿Quién te da el permiso de que te tomes esas confianzas? –pregunto Clary, ambos estaban caminando en la mitad de la lluvia y sabia que se debía ver bastante ridícula con una sombrilla pegada al cabello.

-¿Necesito permiso para llamarte así? Te diré así porque me gusta más que Clarissa y punto.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería, había sido bastante cómico para Jace y bastante irritante para Clary la situación, pero cortando la punta de su cabello había podido liberarse de la sombrilla, el había insistido en que tomaran algo caliente ya que ambos lo necesitaban y después de un rato ella había aceptado solo para callarlo, desde ese día esa cafetería se convirtió en su punto de encuentro y con el tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos.

* * *

Ella era la única amiga de verdad que el tenia, por eso los sentimientos que al principio el sentía por ella los encerró en una caja, donde para el estaban bien, prefería tener a Clary toda su vida como una amiga y no perderla por sus estupideces, así había sido feliz, saliendo con otras, haciendo su vida como le pareciera, porque al final de cuentas Clary siempre estaba ahí, eligió su amistad antes que su amor y ahora se daba cuenta que había elegido bien, porque Clary no se enamoraría de él ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! son muy motivantes, aprovechare para escribirles mucho antes de entrar a la universidad c:


	4. Indice de alcohol: MUY ALTO

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginacion ;)

* * *

**Índice de alcohol: MUY ALTO.**

Clary no había esperado que la reacción de su madre y de Luke fuera tan mala, se había pasado horas por teléfono convenciendo a su madre que eso era lo que de verdad quería, que amaba a Jace, que su relación había sido secreta, había dicho tantas cosas para convencer a Jocelyn que pensó debía escribirlas para no contradecirse si ella volvía a preguntar.

Maia seguía sin estar de acuerdo y prefería evitar las constantes suplicas de Clary para que fuera su dama de honor, así que no estaba mucho en casa. Parecía que nadie a su alrededor estaba de acuerdo, pero era ella la que se casaría no los demás.

Además su jefa estaba acabando con ella, al parecer había tenido un problema con su hija y la mejor forma de desquitarse era vengándose con Clary, la hacía correr de un lado para otro y criticaba todo lo que hacía, gracias a Dios era sábado.

Decidió salir a caminar, estaba cansada del tema de la boda, además desde la cena con los padres de Jace, este había estado muy extraño, cortante y siempre muy ocupado, se pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado? Pero el solo respondía con monosílabos siempre que ella preguntaba.

Era una noche fría, pero la brisa la relajaba, no sabía a donde quería ir, solo quería caminar un rato sin rumbo sin preocuparse mucho por las cosas, no presto mucha atención mientras caminaba hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe. –dijo rápidamente apenada.

-No te preocupes. –dijo el hombre, este volteo a verla y se quedo muy quieto. -¿Clary Fray?

Ella lo miro y se quedo sorprendida, ¿Como no había podido reconocerlo? Delgado, cabello negro y lentes.

-¿Simón? –el solo sonrió, había cambiado bastante, lo había conocido en el colegio y en esa época él había sido siempre muy extravagante, por eso le caía bien, por que no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de él, pero ahora todo bien vestido y con un aire intelectual le resultaba extraño.

-Sabia que hoy sería un buen día, lo presentía, pero jamás imagine que te encontraría.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Simón había estado ausente los últimos años, luego de terminar el colegio se había ido con sus amigos a probar suerte con su banda al extranjero, había escuchado que su grupo musical no había prosperado (Cosa que no le sorprendía por que de verdad no eran nada buenos).

-Hace unos días, es raro estar de vuelta y eres a la primera persona conocida que me encuentro, ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

-Claro.

Ambos fueron caminando buscando una cafetería cercana, Clary vio Su cafetería y cuando Simón sugirió que entraran ella se negó, podría sonar ridículo pero no se sentía cómoda entrando a ese lugar sin Jace. Caminaron un poco más y entraron a una cafetería bar a la que ella jamás había ido.

-¿Qué desean ordenar? –pregunto la mesera.

-Un café. –pidió Simón.

-Un Martini de mandarina. –Clary no era una chica que bebiera mucho, pero sentía tanto estrés por la boda que no le importaba verse como una alcohólica en frente de Simón.

-Woah y yo que quería verme como un chico sano, de haber sabido que empezarías con cocteles habría pedido uno.

-Hahahahaha, créeme lo necesito.

La mesera volvió unos minutos después con el café y el coctel.

-Eres una chica bastante paciente, así que algo que te altere a ti Clary Fray es algo bastante fuerte, ¿Me contaras? –pregunto Simón curioso.

-Mas tarde, por ahora cuéntame, ¿Que te hizo volver? –Clary no quería pronunciar las palabras: me casare y estoy que me arranco el cabello.

-Bueno resulto que no sé porque no tuvimos suerte, éramos la mejor banda de la época no entiendo que salió mal. –dijo pensativo. –El caso es que el tiempo paso y cada uno empezó a tomar rumbos diferentes, ahora soy manager de una banda, por lo menos no me aleje tanto de la música, Erick decidió ser poeta y créeme es realmente malo, no sabes lo que es vivir con un chico que intenta cada vez que habla que las palabras rimen es realmente ridículo.

Resulto bastante divertido hablar con Simón, pudo olvidarse de tantas cosas que agradeció tenerlo con ella, la noche avanzo y ya que estaba en plan de desahogo no midió muy bien su índice de al alcohol, pasadas 3 horas de risas y cocteles ambos estaban bastante borrachos.

-Ahora sí, estamos bastante mareados dime por que estas así.

Clary no respondió, le daba vueltas todo solo levanto la mano y le señalo el anillo que tenía en el dedo, de repente la expresión de Simón cambio, ¿Cómo no había notado ese anillo de compromiso?

-¿Te vas a… -hizo una pausa como si no pudiera pronunciar lo siguiente. –casar?

-Si me casare con un chico que amo, pero que no me ama el solo me lo pidió para librarse del otro compromiso. –después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió, ¿No se había prometido decirle a todos que Jace y ella estaban locamente enamorados?

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así? –pregunto atónito Simón, era como si todo el alcohol de los cocteles se hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

-Porque soy estúpida y lo amo, no me cuestiones por favor, ya bastante he tenido con los comentarios de todo el mundo, haz de cuenta que te dije que me casare con un chico que solo vive por mi etc. etc.

-Pero Clary, tú vales mucho para solo conformarte con las sobras de cariño de una persona, no te menosprecies de esa manera, ¿Enserio quieres casarte solo por un favor?

-Pienso en eso todo el tiempo y aunque a veces quiera deshacer el compromiso, me doy cuenta que no puedo.

-Claro que puedes, deberías hacerlo ahora, llámalo tienes alcohol encima así que eres valiente, dile que no te casaras, no lo hagas Clary. –Simón parecía desesperado, Clary se pregunto si se preocupaba por el beneficio de ella o si tenía otros motivos, desechó la idea rápidamente.

-El problema es que no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dejar a Jace. –Cada vez sentía que todo le daba más vueltas, en verdad estaba mal.

-No permitiré que arruines tu vida de esa manera, te prometo que hasta el último momento yo voy a intentar que no aceptes hacer esa estupidez. –Simón estaba muy molesto, Clary no era una chica débil, pero parecía que el tal Jace era lo bastante manipulador como para usarla, el no lo permitiría, siempre había querido a Clary haberse ido para cumplir su sueño había sido una razón valedera para renunciar a ella, pero desde el momento en que se marcho se arrepintió, había esperado que al volver ella no tuviera a nadie y ahora ella se casaría con alguien que no la quería, eso no lo iba a permitir nunca.

* * *

Se había sentido fatal.

El jamás había ignorado a Clary, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara era como si una parte de él se sentiría realmente resentida pero no quería admitirlo, de que le serviría hacerse daño estúpidamente, por eso detestaba depender de las personas, odiaba hacer de la felicidad de otro su felicidad, pero con Clary no había podido evitarlo.

Subió a su auto, iría y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, el había aceptado el concepto "solo amigos" hace bastante tiempo y no dejaría que unas palabras actuadas cambiaran lo que él había decidido sentir, lo que Jace no entendía es que tu no decides amar a alguien solo sucede, el problema de muchos es lograr aceptarlo.

Se detuvo al frente del apartamento de Clary, la llamaría y le diría que hablaran, que lo sentía pero que el trabajo había sido bastante, intento llamarla pero lo mandaba directamente a buzón, tal vez su celular se hubiera quedado sin batería, llamo al apartamento y vio como una de las ventanas se prendía.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño? –pregunto una voz bastante molesta, Maia.

-Bruja pásame a Clary. –siempre se había preguntado como Clary podía vivir con esa loca.

-No ha llegado. –la voz de Maia era cortante. –Ken pensaba que estaba contigo.

-¿Como que no ha llegado? Es mas de medianoche Clary no llega tarde a casa. –Su corazón se acelero, pero ¿Que demonios? No contestaba el celular y la Bruja no sabía dónde estaba.

-Iré a ver si dejo alguna nota. –dijo Maia mientras colgaba.

Se bajo del auto, ¿Dónde estaba Clary? ¿Algo le había pasado? Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada con el celular en la mano, hasta que escucho a unas personas que venían riendo, se levanto de la escalera y miro, era Clary que venía claramente borracha apoyada en el hombro de un hombre riendo, Jace jamás pensó que sentiría tanta ira en la vida por algo, el estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios porque Clary no aparecía mientras ella estaba riéndose con otro.

-¿Clarissa me podrías explicar que significa esto? –pregunto Jace intentando por todos los medios contenerse la verdad quería matar al tipo que sostenía a Clary.

-Jace, Jaaaaceeeee, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeee eeee. –canturreo ella soltando una risa tonta, se soltó de Simón y se le colgó del cuello a Jace. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi futura _esposa._ –dijo haciendo bastante énfasis. –pero no sabía que ella estaba jugando a los cocteles con alguien más.

-¿Así que tu eres su "prometido"? –pregunto Simón viéndolo con odio y haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Dos cosas, la primera yo soy su prometido así que deja las comillas, y la segunda ¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto Jace claramente molesto.

-Es Simón Lewis un amigo del colegiooooo me lo encontré mientras caminabaaaa. –contesto Clary separándose un poco de Jace para mirarlo, el seguía sin mirarla, ella hizo mala cara pero solo lo abrazo.

-Yo lo sé todo, se que solo le pediste matrimonio para no casarte con otra y sabes una cosa no lo permitiré, no me importa quién eres ni lo que Clary diga, no dejare que se case con alguien como tú que solo ve el matrimonio como un juego, cásate con otra y haz lo que te dé la gana pero no con ella. –dijo Simón apretando los puños.

-¡Simón cállate! –exclamo Clary separándose de Jace, tambaleo un poco y se agarro del brazo de él. –Ya te dije que no es tu problema.

-Si lo es, no dejare que lo hagas. –dijo el firmemente, Jace quería golpearlo, enserio quería hacerlo, si Clary no se estuviera apoyando en el iría y le rompería la cara.

-No, no es tu problema. –Jace agarro a Clary y la empezó a arrastrar hasta las escaleras de la entrada, sabía que si no entraba no iba a poder contenerse.

-No voy a permitirlo. –Eso fue lo último que Jace escucho decir a Simón.

* * *

Clary quería abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban muchísimo tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, su almohada estaba bastante dura, intento palparla para ablandarla, en ese momento noto que no era una almohada, era un pecho que ascendía y descendía tranquilamente, abrió los ojos de golpe y quedo atónita cuando vio a Jace totalmente dormido a su lado.

No recordaba haberlo visto la noche anterior, sabía que había estado bebiendo con Simón, pero no recordaba haber ido a casa y mucho menos encontrarse con Jace, lo miro estaba totalmente tranquilo, se veía tan hermoso que no era humanamente justo, ella siempre había pensado que una persona por las mañanas debía lucir fatal.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado, Jace solo se acomodo y ella lo tapo con las cobijas, la resaca que tenia era bastante, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, fue a la nevera a sacar un poco de agua y se asusto cuando vio a Maia sentada en el sofá mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ken sigue en tu cuarto verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Clary confundida mientras servía agua.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche? –pregunto Maia subiendo una ceja, eso sí era malo, su falta de recuerdos la estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Solo cuéntame por favor. –suplico Clary.

Jace subió a Clary arrastrada mientras ella protestaba, golpeo la puerta y Maia abrió, iba a replicar pero cuando vio a Clary en ese estado solo se corrió de la puerta dejándolos entrar.

-Maiaaaaa vi a Simón. –dijo emocionada Clary, Jace solo hizo mala cara.

-¿Lewis? ¿Gracias a él estas así de borracha? –pregunto ella, Clary solo asintió.

-Bueno te dejo para que hablen de tu amiguito y la próxima vez Clarissa si te vas a ir a emborrachar por lo menos deja una nota así nadie se preocupa como idiota por ti. –Jace dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡NO! –exclamo Clary abrazando a Jace por detrás. –Hace días que no te veo, quédate conmigooooo hasta que me duerma.

Era la primera vez que Clary se portaba así de afectuosa con él, intento tener el valor de soltarse e irse pero no pudo, para él era muy difícil sentirse dominado por los sentimientos, pero se le hacía muy difícil decirle no a ella. Se soltó agarrando la mano de ella y llevándola a su cuarto.

* * *

-Luego cerraron la puerta, escuche varias veces que te reías como estúpida. –dijo Maia mirando desaprobadoramente a Clary.

-¿Qué yo hice qué? –Pregunto Clary blanca como el papel.

-Estabas como una garrapata pegada a él.

-¿Pero no lo bese o algo así verdad?

-No tengo visión de rayos x, después de que cerraron la puerta no supe que paso, tendrás que preguntarle a Ken.

-¿Qué me tienes que preguntar? –pregunto Jace asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Clary.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews (:

Esta semana he estado aprendiendo a conducir, asi que me la he pasado de los nervios, esto me ayuda mucho a relajarme, bonito fin de semana ^^


	5. Recuerdos entre las burbujas

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Recuerdos entre las burbujas.**

-Vestido largo, con mucho tul, brillantes, encaje, que se vea como una princesa. –dijo alegremente Celine Herondale.

Clary se había encontrado con ella para empezar a planear la boda, lo que no sabía era que Celine ya tenía casi todo listo, le había conseguido un lujoso salón, decoraciones, la comida, las invitaciones, etc., y ahora estaban en una tienda de vestidos de novia, Clary no quería contradecirla, su futura suegra se veía tan feliz escogiendo todo que ella no quiso desanimarla pero, ¿Un vestido tipo princesa? Se alejaba completamente de lo que Clary hubiera querido, una boda tan elegante y cara nunca había estado en sus planes, siempre había pensado que cuando se casara seria de una forma sencilla pero llena de significado.

No había protestado en todo el día y no lo haría ahora, se levanto y dejo que la vendedora la ayudara a probarse un sin número de vestidos realmente grandes y escandalosos, cada vez que salía del probador los ojos de Celine brillaban.

-Te ves realmente hermosa Clary. –dijo aprobadoramente.

-Gracias, es bonito. –dijo Clary intentando sonreír.

-Has dicho eso de los últimos 9 vestidos, se que te gustan pero debes elegir uno, no te preocupes por el precio. –dijo Celine. -¿Cuál quieres?

¿Qué cual quería? Cualquiera menos los que se había probado, parecía cenicienta era insoportable.

-¿Cuál te gusto mas a ti? –pregunto Clary.

-El ultimo es realmente hermoso, sabes nos lo llevamos.

Clary casi se desmaya cuando vio el precio, costaba más que el pequeño apartamento en el que ella vivía, era tan exagerado, voluminoso y brillante, no era feo pero no era para ella, era un vestido tipo corset, con incrustaciones de diamantes y metros y metros de tul, sintió que se vería como un repollo, no una princesa.

-Luego volveremos para la prueba de vestido, está casi todo listo, gracias a Dios tenemos varias influencias en el medio, así se puede conseguir todo más rápido. –dijo Celine confiada mientras salían de la tienda. –En la recepción daremos comida oriental, todo estará lleno de claveles blancos, tengo todo preparado será espectacular, debí dedicarme a ser planeadora de bodas, ¡me encanta! –Dijo ella alegremente –Tienes que pasarme tu lista de invitados, ya llevo 500 y tenemos que hablar con tu madre, sé que no vive en la ciudad pero tiene que venir para que cuadremos todo.

-¿500? –pregunto Clary blanca como el papel. – ¿No es demasiado?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamo Celine quitándole importancia con la mano. –Es nuestro deber invitar a todos los familiares, amigos y accionistas de nuestra empresa, etc., es un evento social muy importante, serás la esposa del futuro presidente de la empresa es necesario darse a conocer.

* * *

Jace estaba en su tina, se sentía cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche, jugaba con las burbujas distraídamente, a Clary se le había borrado completamente todo lo de la noche anterior, podía comprenderlo, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pensó que lo interrogaría acerca de lo que había sucedido pero solo había preguntado si había pasado algo malo, el solo sonrió diciéndole que no y luego se había ido, ella debería estar ahora con su madre arreglando los preparativos de la boda, cerró los ojos y recordó la noche anterior.

* * *

Había arrastrado a Clary hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él, había encendido la luz de la lámpara y ella se había soltado, la vio correr y lanzarse a su cama como una niña pequeña, estaba completamente irracional, habría llegado a ser divertido, si ella no hubiera llegado en ese estado con el tal Simón, al recordarlo se sintió molesto, ¿Quién se creía él para meterse en su vida de esa manera?

-Jaceeeeeeeeeee ven –dijo Clary alegremente, el solo sonrió, se quito la chaqueta y fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

-Debí llevarte a beber conmigo antes, eres realmente divertida.

-Es que siempre estás muy ocupado. –le reprocho Clary, se acerco a Jace y empezó a jugar con un botón de su camisa.

Jace se tenso, ver a Clary mirándolo de aquella manera, tenerla tan cerca, podía ver claramente sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, el contorno de sus labios entre abiertos, Jace quiso besarla, era como si algo mas fuerte que él se empezara a apoderar de todos sus sentidos, su corazón se acelero violentamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron, ¿Lo rechazaría Clary si la besaba? Clary se levanto y se quito la camisa, Jace se quedo pasmado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto el sin poder quitar la mirada de Clary.

-Me pondré el pijama, no sé por qué te escandaliza verme en ropa interior. –dijo mientras se quitaba los jeans. –Cuando nos casemos me veras así, solo debes acostumbrarte.

¿Acostumbrarse? Jace estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estampar a Clary contra una pared y arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba, nunca habían hablado de que harían con la intimidad, Jace no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, y ahí estaba andado por la habitación con una tanga y un top si no se tapaba pronto el no podría soportarlo más. La vio colocarse una camisa negra de tiritas con unos shorts.

-No sé por qué pones esa cara, supongo que has visto un montón de chicas en ropa interior y sin ella, ya debería parecerte aburrido.

¿Aburrido? Clary estaba loca, ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de el? ¿Que era un mujeriego que se acostaba con cualquiera?

-Deja de decir cosas ridículas y acuéstate. –dijo el secamente mirando fijo a la pared.

-Acomódate. –dijo ella mientras se acostaba, el se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, la cama de Clary era pequeña así que estaban pegados. –No mires el techo, mírame a mí. –dijo ella y volteo suavemente la cara de Jace.

Todo el enojo que Jace sentía se esfumo, estaban tan cerca y ella le sonreía.

-¿Quieres que practiquemos? –pregunto Clary.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Jace en un susurro.

-La ceremonia de matrimonio. –dijo ella. - ¿Clarissa Fray aceptas a Jace Herondale como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? Y yo diré si acepto. Y luego te preguntaran ¿Jace Herondale aceptas a Clarissa Fray como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? Y entonces tú dirás…

-Si acepto. –dijo Jace, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y entonces ahí, el dirá, puedes besar a la novia.

-Y entonces te besare.

-Bésame ahora.

El corazón de Jace se detuvo, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Clary lo miraba expectante, definitivamente no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces. Acorto la distancia que había y poso sus labios en los de ella, al principio fue un beso muy tierno, Jace abrió la boca de Clary con la suya, era un terreno totalmente inexplorado para él, pero se sentía cómodo, pleno y feliz. Clary enredo las manos en su cabello y la abrazo pegándola más contra su cuerpo, encajaban perfectamente, Jace acaricio la espalda de Clary metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa, sintió como ella le mordía el labio y se separaba cogiéndole suavemente las manos y sacándolas de su espalda.

-Por favor no digas nada. –susurro Clary recostándose en su pecho.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, ¿Que habría podido decir? Para él un beso nunca había significado gran cosa, pero aquel beso lo había cambiado todo, era decepcionante que Clary no pudiera recordarlo, mientras la veía dormir se había preguntado que habría sentido ella, se pregunto si era verdad eso que la gente decía, "los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" Clary jamás había sido así con él, no sabía si ella se había estado conteniendo o lo que había pasado la otra noche solo había sido efecto del alcohol.

Le daba miedo, siempre había querido controlarlo todo, al pedirle a Clary que se casara con él, había pensado que lo tendría todo, pero ahora se sentía perdido, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en unos pocos días, al parecer un matrimonio no solo era decir si acepto y firmar un papel, tenía miedo de que la situación lo superara, de terminar rendido a los pies de Clary como un estúpido, metido en un amor unilateral.

* * *

-¡Te lo suplico! –rogo otra vez Clary, había estado rogándole a Maia para que fuera su dama de honor más de una hora.

-¡No voy a hacer esa ridiculez! –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás en la vida te volveré a pedir algo, eres mi mejor amiga por favor, solo tienes que estar conmigo ese día sonriente y…

-Con cara de idiota, además supongo que me tendré que poner un vestido y hacerme un peinado ridículo.

-Te veras hermosa, por favor, no quiero enfrentarme a 500 personas sola, te rogare hasta que aceptes, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-¿Si acepto me dejaras en paz? –dijo ella rindiéndose, Clary se lo pedía todos los días, ella jamás hubiera aceptado así se lo pidiera mil veces, pero, veía en los ojos de Clary lo asustada que estaba.

-Si, me callare y jamás te molestare. –dijo ella esperanzada.

-Está bien, hare el ridículo por ti. –dijo ella desaprobadoramente.

-¡GRACIAS! –grito Clary mientras abrazaba a Maia. –Tu vestido lo eligió la madre de Jace.

-Por favor dime que no es rosado.

-Es lavanda, largo y sin mangas.

-Lavanda. –repitió Maia arrugando la nariz, odiaba los colores claros.

-No sabes cómo es esa mujer, ya tiene casi todo listo, no me preguntes detalles, ella lo eligió todo.

-Es el día que te unirás a la esclavitud y ¿Ni siquiera puedes elegir las cosas?

-No me uniré a la esclavitud, es que Maia, ella se ve tan feliz organizando todo, me sentiría mal dañándole las ilusiones, además yo no sirvo para planear grandes eventos y cosas por el estilo entonces lo que ella elija está bien.

-Te veras como cenicienta ese día y no te importa, ¿Solo por hacer feliz a tu suegra?

-Pero yo…

-No Clarissa Fray tienes que aprender a que no a todos los puedes hacer felices, tu opinión también cuenta y más ahora es tu matrimonio, no deberías dejar que te dijeran que hacer que ponerte o como actuar. –dijo Maia levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Clary? –pregunto Jace a su madre por teléfono.

-Espectacular, no sabes lo hermosa que se verá tu novia. –Celine sonaba muy emocionada, Jace conocía muy bien el gusto de su madre, totalmente opuesto al de Clary, ¿Cómo habrían logrado congeniar?

-¿Ella escogió el vestido? –pregunto dudoso Jace.

-Pues, yo le di varias opciones para que eligiera, además con todo se veía hermosa y a las dos nos encanto el vestido. –eso solo podía significar que su madre lo había elegido y Clary solo había aceptado, siempre intentando hacer a los demás felices sin pensar en ella, ya la regañaría mas tarde.

-Deja que ella elija las cosas, es nuestro matrimonio no el tuyo querida madre.

-¡Jace! –dijo reprobadoramente. –No tengo la culpa que tengamos un gusto tan parecido, pero bueno no te llamaba para eso, la madre de la chica con la que te ibas a casar ha estado hablando mal de nosotros con algunos accionistas, al parecer dice que no somos personas que puedan mantener su palabra y montón de ridiculeces, se que esa mujer es dueña de una revista entonces si publican algo malo de ti hijo, no te sorprendas ni te preocupes, no me importa lo que la gente diga, me importa más tu felicidad.

-¿Quién se cree esa señora para venir a hablar mal de mí? No me case con su hija, pues que consiga otro matrimonio arreglado para ella y ya. –dijo molesto Jace, en el siglo 21 y la gente insistía en casarse en un matrimonio arreglado que estupidez.

-Jace, no digas eso, ellos se tomaron ese compromiso como algo realmente importante, al parecer la chica ha crecido con el pensamiento de que tú eras su prometido.

-Ni siquiera la conozco. –dijo él como si fuera algo absurdo.

-Pero ella si ha oído bastante de ti, siento tristeza por ella, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. –dijo con suspiro.

-Nunca me has dicho como se llama. –dijo pensativamente Jace.

-Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

Esta semana fue MUY larga, senti que no tendria tiempo para escribirles, siempre que empezaba, alguien llamaba o llegaba a mi casa, por fin he logrado tener un rato tranquilo y lo aproveche, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews, que tengan una linda semana! C:


	6. ¿Por que a mi?

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**¿Por qué a mí?**

-Quiero hablar con él, quiero que me diga por quien me cambio. –dijo una molesta Isabelle Lightwood mientras caminaba por una tienda de zapatos buscando unas botas con el tacón mas alto posible.

-¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? –pregunto aburrido su hermano Alec, sentado en un sofá viendo a su hermana caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Claro que si, podría ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la arpía que se atrevió a meterse con él.

-Hahahahaha ¿Arpía? Hermanita tienes que entender que no siempre se gana, mas en esas cuestiones del amor, solo sabes de Jace Herondale lo que los demás, chismes y solo lo has visto en fotos, para ti eso es suficiente pero para el parece que no, creo que ni sabía que existías hasta hace unos días. –dijo burlonamente Alec, mientras veía como la cara de su hermana se ponía cada vez mas colérica.

-¡Cállate Alexander! –dijo ella tirándole un zapato que el ágilmente esquivo. – ¿Me das esos consejos por experiencia? Porque nunca te he visto salir con nadie.

-Ese no es tu problema Isabelle, lo único que conseguirás si lo buscas es parecer una estúpida, sigue con tu vida y busca alguien que si te quiera.

-El no me conoce, tal vez por eso se metió con cualquier vieja, pero cuando me vea yo hare que cambie de opinión. –dijo Isabelle cogiendo unas largas botas negras de tacón alto. –He esperado mucho tiempo por Jace Herondale y no me lo van a quitar tan fácilmente eso te lo juro.

-¿Y qué harás? –pregunto Alec subiendo una ceja. – ¿Aparecerte en su matrimonio y cuando digan quien se opone gritaras yo?

-No seas ridículo Alec, primero tengo que averiguar con quien se va a casar. –dijo pensativa y saco su celular, marco un numero y espero. –Mama, necesito que averigües con quien se va a casar, ¿Qué? El nombre, la dirección, el teléfono lo que sea. –dijo y colgó bruscamente.

* * *

-¿Quieres que sea tu padrino? –pregunto Jordán subiendo una ceja.

-Si, era obvio que te lo pediría. –dijo Jace mientras comía una dona de crema chantilly, se habían encontrado hace un rato en un Dunkin Donuts.

-Bueno no tengo problema en hacerlo, ¿Sabes quién es la dama de honor de Clary? –pregunto Jordán mientras mordía una dona de chocolate. –Espero que sea bonita.

Jace se atraganto con la dona, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Lamento informarte mi querido amigo que la dama de honor de Clary es la Bruja. –dijo Jace con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿La Bruja? –pregunto Jordán confundido.

-Es una chica horrenda, no me culpes por ello, no sé como Clary puede ser amiga de ella, muy pronto la conocerás.

* * *

-Esto es lo más horrendo que me he puesto en la vida. –afirmo Maia mientras se miraba al espejo, su vestido de Dama de Honor le parecía un verdadero asco, era largo hasta el piso, con unas tiras que se amarraban detrás del cuello, era de seda y tenía varios pliegues, no era tan horrendo a los ojos de Clary y esperaba que Maia no se lo quitara y se marchara.

-Se que no es tu estilo, pero créeme te ves bien. –dijo Clary forzando una sonrisa.

-Se que lo dices para que no me lo quite y me largue, créeme es lo que más deseo hacer en esta vida, pero ya te prometí que me sometería a esta tortura. –dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco. –Clary sabía que Maia lo hacía por ella, y aunque no parara de murmurar cosas negativas, sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Tu madre y Luke ya lo aceptaron? –pregunto Maia, mientras dejaba que la modista le hiciera unos ajustes con algunos alfileres al vestido.

-Vendrán, para la boda pero la verdad no estaban tan felices, se que después de que conozcan a Jace podrían cambiar de opinión.

-Si tal vez, apenas lo conozcan decidan oponerse a que hagas esa estupidez.

-¡Maia! –protesto Clary, ¿Algún día dejaría el conflicto con Jace?

-Ya de acuerdo, cuando lo conozcan se darán cuenta que él es la persona ideal para ti, que te amara y te cuidara siempre. ¿Es lo que quieras escuchar?

-Si, además puede que las cosas funcionen entre los dos.

-Hablando de eso, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué pasara en la noche de bodas?

Clary empezó a toser, y enrojeció violentamente, la verdad no había querido pensar en eso, sabía que se casaría pero ¿Actuarían como una pareja de casados normal?

-La verdad no sé, supongo que nada, no sé. –dijo ella mirándose las manos.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Que acaso te volverás monja? Sea como sea él será tu esposo, necesita por lo menos darte una buena noche de bodas.

-MAIA CALLATE. –dijo Clary viendo como la modista se sentía algo incomoda mientras terminaba de ajustar el vestido.

-Necesitamos ir a Victoria´s Secret. ¿No querías conquistarlo? –dijo Maia con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

-No voy a ser capaz de ponerme esto para él. –dijo Clary saliendo del probador, era un conjunto negro, del brassier salía un tipo de velo que se abría por la mitad dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y los pantis eran de un negro transparente, era hermoso pero sentía que en ella no se veía así.

-Te ves muy bien tonta, déjame buscarte algunos más. –dijo Maia caminando con la vendedora por toda la tienda.

Resulto que aunque Maia no estaba emocionada por la boda, si la emocionaba planear la Luna de Miel, pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas comprando ropa de playa que Clary se había prometido no usaría, eran demasiado pequeñas, sentía que mostraba todo, Jace le había dicho que irían a la playa pero no sabía a cual, ya empacaría ropa decente cuando llegara el momento, se irían una semana, tal vez se la pasarían conociendo el lugar y no en la habitación como no paraba de insinuar Maia.

Salieron de una tienda después de comprar sandalias, y Clary se choco con alguien por accidente.

-¿Siempre nos encontraremos así? –pregunto Simón con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer sí. –dijo Clary sonriendo. – ¿Te acuerdas de Maia?

-Claro que si, la activista femenina, que siempre en los debates nos apaleaba a todos los chicos. –dijo Simón recordando.

-Claro que los apaleaba, el intelecto femenino es muy superior. –dijo Maia.

-Veo que estaban de compras, ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? –pregunto Simón señalando una pizzería.

-Si. –afirmo Clary. –Debo disculparme por lo del otro día enserio jamás me paso así de tragos.

-No te preocupes, fuiste realmente divertida, vamos.

Entraron y pidieron una pizza hawaiana, hablaron sobre cosas del colegio y Simón les conto como había terminado siendo manager, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que sonó el celular de Clary.

-Hola Jace. –dijo ella saludándolo, Simón puso mala cara.

-Hola Clary, ¿Donde estas? –pregunto el al otro lado del teléfono.

-En una pizzería, estaba comprando unas cosas con Maia y nos encontramos con Simón.

-¿ESTAS CON EL? –pregunto o más bien grito Jace, Clary tuvo que alejar el teléfono de la oreja.

-Si, porque gritas no soy sorda. –dijo molesta Clary.

-¿EN QUE PIZZERIA ESTAS? –Jace se escuchaba realmente molesto.

-En la del centro comercial cerca a casa, ¿Pero qué…? –pregunto ella confundida.

-ESTARE AHÍ EN 5 MINUTOS. –dijo y colgó.

-¿Viene para acá? –pregunto Maia mordiendo un pedazo de pizza.

-Si. –afirmo Clary confundida ¿Por qué Jace se había puesto así?

-¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de casarte con él? –pregunto Simón molesto. –No sé si te acuerdas, pero ya sé que es un matrimonio arreglado.

Clary se atraganto con la pizza, pero qué demonios, no recordaba haberle dicho eso a Simón, ¡Era un secreto! Ella y su gran boca de borracha.

-Yo no diría que es arreglado. –dijo Clary a la defensiva. –Es un matrimonio entre amigos.

-Donde él se beneficia y tú sales perdiendo. Maia no se cómo has permitido que Clary acepte hacer semejante idiotez. –dijo Simón desaprobadoramente.

-Ella ya está muy grande para saber lo que hace, si es feliz pues yo la apoyare, no tienes que hablarle así. –puede que Maia no estuviera de acuerdo pero Clary era feliz y sentía que debía apoyarla y esperar no arrepentirse después.

-Maia, esconde lo que compramos no quiero que Jace lo vea. –dijo Clary intentando cambiar de tema, apreciaba a Simón pero no dejaría que él se metiera en su vida.

Simón decidió comer, Clary no desistirá de la idea de casarse si él se lo pedía, ya encontraría la forma de abrirle los ojos, un minuto después entro Jace a la pizzería, Clary lo supo por el murmullo que se levanto entre las chicas al verlo.

-Bruja, deja que me siente al lado de MI prometida. –dijo Jace cuando llego a la mesa, Clary y Maia estaban sentadas al frente de Simón.

-Mira Ken, si lo notas al lado de Simón hay una silla, si quieres esta tendrás que pedírmela bien. –dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hermosa Maia, ¿Quitarías tu trasero de esa silla para que pueda ocuparla? –pregunto Jace con una sonrisa fingida.

-Te das cuenta de que no es tan difícil. –dijo Maia levantándose, al pasar al lado de Jace lo piso y este soltó una palabrota. – ¡Ups! Lo siento no me fije.

Jace la fulmino con la mirada y luego miro a Simón, este también lo miraba fijamente, el odio flotaba en el ambiente.

-¿No vas a saludar? –pregunto Clary, ya estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de Jace y Maia, pero no entendía la mirada hostil entre Jace y Simón.

-Hola, mi amor. –dijo Jace sonriéndole a Clary, sin previo aviso se acero a Clary y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Maia, que en ese momento se llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca se quedo congelada, Simón enrojeció de ira y Clary sintió una corriente por todo el cuerpo, cuando él la soltó y se sentó a su lado, ella todavía sentía chispas en los labios.

-¿De qué hablaban, antes de que mi valiosa presencia los acompañara? –pregunto Jace cogiendo una rebanada de pizza.

-De los cretinos que se benefician, en un matrimonio arreglado. –dijo Simón.

-Deberíamos hablar mejor de los amores no correspondidos, ¿Tan difícil te es entender que Clary no te quiere? –dijo Jace lanzándole una mirada asesina y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Bueno yo creo que esta alegre y entretenida conversación la deberíamos dejar para otro día, Clary y yo estamos cansadas. –dijo Maia intentando salvar la situación, Clary parecía haberse quedado muda.

-Tienes razón. –concedió Jace. –Simón deberías ser un caballero y llevar a la Bru… a Maia a su casa, yo llevare a Clary. –y sin decir más se levanto de la silla y cogió la mano de Clary, ella solo se levanto y lo siguió, sin decir media palabra.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Jace mientras conducía.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Clary mirándolo.

-¿Por qué, que? –pregunto Jace confundido.

-¿Por qué toda esa escena con Simón? ¿Porque le dijiste que él debería entender que no lo quiero? Y ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto Clary.

Jace se detuvo y parqueo al frente del departamento de Clary.

-¿Por qué la escena con Simón? Porque se lo merece el empezó metiéndose conmigo, ¿Por qué le dije eso? Porque es la verdad, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta como te mira? Y ¿Por qué te bese? ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos. –al decir lo ultimo Jace se arrepintió, se había prometido no decirle nada de esa noche.

-Nunca nos habíamos besado. –dijo Clary y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Que estuvieras borracha y no lo recuerdes, no significa que no pasara. –dijo Jace traspasándola con la mirada, era realmente fastidioso que ella no lo recordara.

-Te pregunte si había pasado algo esa noche me dijiste que no. –Clary no sabía si sentirse molesta con Jace por ocultárselo o molesta consigo misma por no recordarlo.

-Me preguntaste si había pasado algo malo, para mí no fue malo, no te molestes conmigo por no decírtelo, no quería que te sintieras incomoda, como te sientes ahora solo porque te bese en esa pizzería. –dijo Jace mirando para otro lado. –Si quieres no te volveré a besar, si tanto te molesta solo lo hare cuando sea necesario.

-No me molesta ni me incomoda que lo hagas, solo me sorprendió que lo hicieras. –dijo Clary mirándolo. –No me ocultes las cosas, no te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Jace volteo a verla, ¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo tan rápido? Ahora era como si no pudieran controlar lo que pasaba con el otro, por meses Jace se había obligado a olvidar lo que sentía, a aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero cada vez que estaba con ella se volvía a preguntar si haber callado había sido una buena opción.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Clary, ella lo saco, cuando vio quien era hizo una mueca.

-Es mi jefa, quien sabe que quiere ahora, nos vemos después ¿Bueno? –pregunto Clary mientras abría la puerta del carro.

Jace solo asintió, ella salió del carro y subió las escaleras para entrar al departamento.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarla? –pregunto Clary, al contestarle a su jefa Maryse Lightwood.

* * *

Bueno, y como el mundo no acabo (lo cual creo que era algo realmente ridículo) Aquí estoy reportandome, Que mañana tengan una Feliz Navidad, que la pasen con sus familias, que les traigan muchas bendiciones y regalos! Ayer mis papas me compraron mi regalo, como ya se que es solo me pidieron que fingiera sorpresa con el resto de mi familia .

Besos!


	7. Antes de decir, si acepto

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Antes de decir, si acepto.**

-Pareces un repollo. –dijo Jocelyn Fray, mientras caminaba alrededor de Clary.

Jocelyn había llegado dos días atrás con Luke para la boda de Clary, ella intentaba sonreír y mostrarse feliz frente a todos, pero no fingía con Clary, no era feliz, sentía que su hija se casaba a la ligera con un chico que no le convenía, solo había escuchado de el por las revistas, los chismes y para ella ningún rumor que se decía sobre él era bueno, Clary le contaba cosas buenas pero no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar por sí misma que tan ciertas eran aquellas cosas.

-Gracias mama, tu siempre me haces sentir tan hermosa. –dijo sarcásticamente Clary, mirándose en el largo espejo, no sabía porque pero sentía que el vestido era enorme (mas que la vez que se lo probo), no sabía cómo iba a salir por aquella puerta del dormitorio, que se veía tan pequeña y ella se sentía como un elefante.

-Soy tu madre, debo ser sincera. –dijo Jocelyn, mientras arreglaba el velo de Clary. –además no sé por qué tanta prisa, hace solo un mes que se comprometieron, dime la verdad, ¿Estas embarazada?

-¿Qué? Mama claro que no, ¿acaso una persona debe durar años con su pareja antes de casarse? –pregunto Clary con las mejillas encendidas, más de uno de los invitados pensaban que la prisa por casarse era porque ella estaba embarazada, eso era realmente fastidioso.

-Solo no quiero que te arrepientas después, ¿Le contaste a alguien el incidente con aquella chica? –pregunto Jocelyn preocupada.

-Tenia que hacerlo, de algún modo tenía que explicar por qué tenía la mejilla roja. –dijo pensativa Clary, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, aun le cosquilleaba la piel.

* * *

Luego de bajarse del carro de Jace y contestarle a su jefa, ella le había pedido algo muy peculiar.

-Necesito que averigües con quien se va a casar Jace Herondale. –pidió Maryse al otro lado de la línea, el teléfono casi se resbala de la mano de Clary al escuchar eso.

-Disculpe que le pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué desea usted saber eso? –pregunto Clary consiente de cuanto Maryse detestaba que le preguntara algo.

-No preguntes, solo obedece, mañana cuando vayas a trabajar quiero que tengas esa información. –dijo y corto la comunicación.

¿Para que Maryse Lightwood quería esa información? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Jace.

-Sé que soy irresistible, acabas de estar conmigo y me llamas. –dijo Jace con su habitual egocentrismo.

-Claro, amorcito lo único que pienso es en estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo. –hace mucho no molestaba así con Jace, todo se había vuelto muy formal.

-Lo sabía, no te preocupes en unos días podrás estar pegada a mi todo lo que quieras. –Clary se pregunto si era verdad eso que decían, en cada broma hay algo de verdad.

-No puedo esperar, pero sabes te llamaba para preguntarte algo. –dijo Clary en un tono más serio.

-Que decepción, estaba feliz pensando que solo habías llamado para escuchar mi voz, pregunta mujer, pregunta. –dijo él y Clary sabía que debía de estar sonriendo.

-¿Conoces a la familia Lightwood?

-Solo de nombre, mis padres son amigos de ellos, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Jace curioso.

-Porque mi jefa es Maryse Lightwood y me mando a averiguar con quien te ibas a casar me pareció extraño.

-¿Es tu jefa? Yo creo que es mejor que renuncies.

-No me digas, que eres uno de esos machistas que piensan que después de casarse las mujeres solo deben dedicarse a ser amas de casa. –dijo Clary irritada.

-No es eso, ella es la madre de la loca con la que me iba a casar.

Clary se quedo muda, ella sabía que había otra chica, pero nunca había querido saber quién era, justamente tenía que ser la hija de su jefa, era mejor que fuera preparando su carta de renuncia.

-¿Me vas a mantener verdad? Porque desde mañana ya no tendré trabajo. –dijo Clary intentando sonar graciosa, pero la verdad se sentía mal, no le gustaba ser una mantenida.

-Igual apenas nos casáramos te iba a decir que renunciaras, ya no tienes necesidad de trabajar.

-No me quiero quedar encerrada en la casa aburriéndome como un caracol.

-Clary, ya encontraras algo que hacer, tampoco te estoy diciendo que te voy a encadenar a la cama. –luego de decir eso, Clary escucho como el soltaba una carcajada. –A menos que quieras que te espose a la cama en nuestra noche de bodas.

Clary sintió como la cara le ardía, así que Jace si quería que pasara algo en su noche de bodas.

-No gracias. –respondió ella intentado mantener la voz neutra.

-¡Era una broma! –por el tono que Jace empleo, Clary supo que no era broma.

-Me voy a hacer la carta de renuncia, si mañana por la noche no te llamo, es porque esa mujer me asesino. –dijo Clary con voz dramática.

-Si quieres, te puedo acompañar a hablar con ella.

-¿y qué nos mate a ambos?

-¿Así qué prefieres que te mate solo a ti para dejarme plantado en el altar?

-No seas ridículo, mejor vete a dormir. –dijo con burla Clary.

Esa noche Clary había hecho su carta de renuncia y cuando se despertó al día siguiente se preparo para lo peor, pero fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llego a la oficina, vio su pequeño cubículo, empezó a recoger sus cosas en una caja rápidamente, su intención era entregar esa carta e irse lo más rápido posible.

-Clarissa. –la llamo Maryse desde la oficina, el corazón se le detuvo, agarro la carta y entro firme, lo que no se esperaba era ver a una chica alta de cabello negro sentada impaciente, a su lado había un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules, Clary supuso que serian los hijos de Maryse gracias a su gran parecido, ¿así que ella era la prometida de Jace? Clary no pudo evitar compararse, esa chica y ella eran como agua y aceite, totalmente diferentes. – ¿Tienes la información que te pedí?

-Si lo averigüe, pero antes de decirle quiero entregarle mi carta de renuncia. –dijo Clary y la puso en el escritorio, Maryse frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué renuncias? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Créame lo mejor es renunciar y disculparme si les he causado molestias. –Clary no se arrepentía de casarse con Jace, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquella chica.

-No me importa si renuncias, mi madre conseguirá a alguien en cinco minutos. –dijo Isabelle mirándola irritada. –Necesito saber quién se va a casar con él, dímelo.

-Yo me voy a casar con él. –dijo Clary mirando a Isabelle intentado mantener la mirada.

-¿TU? –pregunto incrédula Isabelle.

-Si. –dijo Clary molesta por la incredulidad de Isabelle y le mostro el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

Clary dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió como unas manos la agarraban, le daban la vuelta y le daban un golpe en la cara. Isabelle parecía enloquecida y Alec intentaba agarrarla mientras ella pataleaba. Maryse tenía la boca como una fina línea y miraba a Clary con desprecio.

* * *

Jace se había puesto furioso al saber que Isabelle la había golpeado, pero Clary no le permitió hacer nada, en el fondo pensaba que se lo merecía. Como si no fuera suficiente el problema con la familia Lightwood, Simón la había llamado para pedirle que lo invitara a la boda, a Clary le pareció extraño y le mintió a su pesar, dándole una fecha y lugar diferentes, pidiéndole a Maia que no le dijera nada.

Maia entro a la habitación con su vestido lavanda y un peinado de lado, se veía muy bonita, pero su cara de fastidio no ayudaba.

-Dios, llenas toda la habitación con ese vestido. –Clary maldijo internamente, ¿Acaso nadie podía solo mentirle diciendo lo hermosa que se veía? –Y ese peinado, parece que tuvieras un nido pájaros en la cabeza. –dijo Maia mirando el enorme moño en la cabeza de Clary.

-Para de alagarme, que harás que me sonroje. –dijo Clary mirándola irritada.

-Mi trabajo de Dama de Honor es ser sincera.

-La sinceridad es muy diferente a la crueldad. –replico Clary. –Bueno ya está.

Como si Luke la hubiera escuchada entro en la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque Clary no fuera su hija biológica, para él era como si lo fuera.

-Te ves hermosa Clary. –dijo Luke con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias. –lo decía en serio, estaba bastante agradecida de que alguien se mostrara un poco más comprensivo que su madre y Maia.

Salir por aquella puerta había sido un infierno, Luke tiraba de la mano de Clary mientras Jocelyn y Maia la empujaban por detrás, cuando por fin logro salir del departamento y bajar aquella angosta escalera, pensó que lo había logrado hasta que vio el carro que la llevaría, un carro antiguo, como pudo y con ayuda de todos (hasta del chofer) se metió en el asiento, lo único que veía era velo blanco por todas partes, una vez más maldijo su falta de carácter, debió plantársele a Celine, decirle detesto este vestido, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, era una cobarde.

-No sabía que te gustaban esos vestidos tan grandes. –dijo cortésmente Luke sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-No me gustan, ahora después de esta experiencia menos.

-¿Entonces porque…?

-A mi suegra le encanto.

-Pero es tu matrimonio, no el de tu suegra, no tienes que hacer a todo el mundo feliz si tú no lo eres.

-Soy feliz. –afirmo Clary no sabía cuánto de aquella afirmación era cierto.

* * *

-¿Estas nervioso? –pregunto Jordan mientras se arreglaba los botones de la camisa.

-Jace Herondale jamás se pone nervioso. –estaba más que nervioso, intentaba disimularlo pero los dedos le temblaban al tratar de abotonarse la camisa, todavía no podía creer que aquel día se casaría con Clary.

-Y ese temblor de manos es por… -a Jordan le encantaba molestar a Jace, no muchas veces se veía tan inseguro.

-Tengo frio. –después de decir aquello se arrepintió, el día estaba tan soleado que estaba haciendo bastante calor.

-Aja como digas. –dijo Jordan con una sonrisa burlona.

Stephen y Celine entraron a la habitación, ella tenía un pañuelo de tela en la mano y al ver a Jace se seco las lágrimas.

-Mama, ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Jace confundido.

-Mi bebe se va a casar. –dijo ella con voz temblorosa. –Tendrás menos tiempo para mí.

-Mama, siempre tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, además Clary y yo iremos a visitarlos bastante. –dijo Jace un poco incomodo porque su mama lo llamara bebe en la cara de Jordan.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me hace feliz de todo esto? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa. –Todos los nietos que me darán.

Jace abrió los ojos, no es que no pensara en tener hijos, pero no tan pronto, la verdad no se imaginaba siendo papa.

-Creo que lo de los nietos tendrá que esperar. –dijo apresuradamente Jace.

-Quiero mínimo seis. –dijo seriamente Celine.

-¿Seis? –pregunto Jace atónito. -¿No crees que es bastante?

-Claro que no, siempre quise tener una familia grande, pero sabes lo difícil que fue lograr tenerte, no pude tener más hijos pero eso no significa que mi sueño de estar rodeada de niños se halla esfumado. –dijo y abrazo a Jace, Stephen hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Clary acepte tener seis hijos? –pregunto Jordan subiendo una ceja.

-¿Acaso no me has visto? ¿Quien no querría tener una docena de hijos conmigo? –pregunto mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

-Sera mejor que te apures, o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia bebe. –dijo Jordan burlonamente.

El zapato que Jace se estaba colocando salió a volar, pero Jordan alcanzo a esquivarlo y soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Luke y Clary llegaron a la iglesia, había mucha seguridad ya que adentro había más de 500 personas, había camarógrafos por todas partes, Clary sintió que palidecía, ¿Como haría para bajarse de aquel carro sin formar una escena de la cual los camarógrafos sacarían provecho? Las personas de seguridad tuvieron que ayudarla a salir, Luke intentaba por todos los medios empujarla pero sin hacerla caer, Clary pensó que se iría de cara pero un guardia acudió rápidamente para ayudarla, luego de agradecerle se arreglo el vestido y agarro el brazo de Luke tan fuerte, que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la mueca que él hizo de dolor, los camarógrafos no paraban de sacar fotografías y ella intentaba sonreír amablemente, no quería que notaran que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Cuando llego a las puertas de la iglesia sintió la mirada de aquella multitud y sintió ganas de dar media vuelta y echar a correr, le estaba entrando el pánico, veía que la gente la miraba y murmuraba, ¿Por qué sería? ¿Su vestido gigante? ¿El nido de pájaros que llevaba en el cabello quizá? Sintió que le faltaba el aire y cuando pensó que no podría hacerlo vio a Jace esperándola en el altar, el no miraba su enorme vestido ni su cabello, la miraba a ella, como nunca lo había ello, aquellos ojos dorados brillaban y el sonreía, en ese momento se sintió más fuerte que nunca y empezó a caminar con paso firme.

* * *

He vuelto! Siempre les subo capitulo los domingos pero andaba de viaje y no tuve tiempo de escribir, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que este 2013 este lleno de cosas buenas!

Besos c:


	8. Pastelito

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Pastelito.**

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Jace ella es la Dama de honor de Clary? –pregunto Jordan aturdido mientras veía a Maia entrar a la iglesia con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Si, ya te había dicho yo que era horrenda. –dijo Jace, estaba intentando sacar su lado sarcástico, le temblaban las piernas y rogaba para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Horrenda dijiste? ¡Es una diosa! –dijo y cuando Maia le dirigió una pequeña mirada, él le sonrió, pero ella solo hizo una mueca y tomo su lugar en el altar, se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería a Clary, por nadie más hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer, jamás había sentido tantas miradas encima.

Maia vio a Clary entrar del brazo de Luke y mientras todos la miraban Maia miro a Jace, subió una ceja, no sabía porque pero era como si Jace tuviera el amor dibujado en la cara, ¿Acaso no la quería como amiga? Una de dos, podía ser el mejor actor que hubiera visto o estaba enamorado de Clary, lo cual sería irónico, porque ambos se estarían casando enamorados sin que el otro lo supiera. Había algo ahí, Maia lo sabía y lo iba a averiguar, estaba pensando aquello cuando vio que el padrino de Jace no había dejado de mirarla, ¿Cómo era que Clary le había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Johan? Si eso sonaba muy parecido, podría jurar que ese era el nombre, era guapo, pero no era su tipo para nada, menos cuando se la pasaba picándole el ojo.

* * *

Cuando Luke la entrego a Jace, Clary sentía como su corazón estaba al borde de perforarle el pecho parar salirse, era como si en aquel único momento donde sus miradas se habían conectado nada hubiera podido romperlo, no había notado las cientos de miradas, nada lo único que veía y sentía era Jace, el le dio un apretón en la mano y ella se lo devolvió, en ese momento para Clary todo aquello se volvió real, las ultimas semanas habían sido tan irreales, ni siquiera cuando se había vestido de novia había sentido que se iba a casar, pero ahora que tenia a Jace a su lado, por fin entendía que al salir de ahí el seria su esposo.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para ser testigos de la unión de Jace Herondale y Clarissa Fray. –empezó diciendo el sacerdote.

-Te ves hermosa. –le susurro Jace, Clary sabía que se había sonrojado, debería estar tan roja como su cabello.

-Tú no estás, tan mal. –dijo ella con una sonrisa, él le dio un golpe con el codo cariñoso.

-No sabía que te gustaban los vestidos tan enormes. –dijo el mirando rápidamente el vestido de Clary.

-Pues este me gusta. –mintió Clary, no quería aceptar que lo usaba era solo porque a la madre de Jace le gustaba.

-¿Podrían dejar de murmurar, por favor? –pregunto el sacerdote sin alterarse.

-Lo sentimos. –dijo rápidamente Clary apenada, el sacerdote continuo.

-Nos iremos de la recepción a eso de las 11, tenemos un avión que coger. –dijo Jace.

-¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? –pregunto Clary.

-No, deja la curiosidad, me tendrás para ti solita eso debería ser suficiente motivación. –dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

-Guarden silencio. –esta vez el sacerdote no lo estaba pidiendo, Clary vio como se le brotaba una vena en la frente.

-Continúe por favor. –dijo Jace. –Clary ya no me distraigas más. –no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona, Clary pensó que nunca lo había visto tan feliz, pero como siempre que podía la estaba haciendo quedar mal.

- Si hay alguien presente que sepa alguna causa justa o impedimento por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio, dígalo ahora o guarde silencio para siempre. –dijo el sacerdote mirando a los invitados.

Clary estaba rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no se apareciera Simón, si el llegaba a interrumpir la ceremonia, jamás podría perdonárselo, y por el otro estaba Isabelle (la cual pegaba bastante duro para ser sincera) que podía aparecer gritando como una loca, durante un momento nada paso y entonces vio a Simón salir de la multitud.

-Ellos no se pueden casar porque es un matrimonio arreglado. –dijo Simón duramente, Clary sintió que le faltaba el aire, todos empezaron a pedirle a Simón que se explicara.

-¿Me quitas a mi prometido, solo para casarte por conveniencia?, ¡arpía! –grito Isabelle apareciendo al lado de Simón hecha una furia.

Clary pensó que se iba a desmayar hasta que sintió como una mano le pasaba varias veces por la cara, parpadeo varias veces y vio que Jace la miraba divertido.

-Estas completamente ida, el sacerdote te está preguntando algo. –dijo Jace, Clary miro para todas partes, no había Isabelle y no había Simón ¿que tan sugestionada había estado, para alucinar de aquella manera?

-Disculpe, es la emoción del momento. –dijo Clary rápidamente, Jace se rio a su lado.

-Bueno y como estaba diciendo, ¿Clarissa Fray aceptas a Jace Herondale como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Clary volteo la cabeza y miro a Jace fijamente, él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos dorados siempre le habían gustado, se podía ver reflejada en ellos y por un breve momento se imagino su vida, todas las mañanas se despertaría y lo primero que vería seria a Jace y en un futuro tendrían hijos, hijos que tuvieran aquellos ojos dorados y fueran hermosos como él.

-Si, acepto. –vio como Jace soltó el aire, ¿Acaso el había pensado que ella se retractaría?

- ¿Jace Herondale aceptas a Clarissa Fray como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Claro que si acepto. –Jace lo dijo con decisión sin apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de ella, por un doloroso momento cuando ella lo miro, pensó que diría que no y no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sabía que si ella hubiera dicho que no, aquello lo habría matado.

-Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad ya que está hecho en tal forma que no tiene principio ni fin, mientras que el metal precioso del cual está hecho este anillo se dice que es de tal modo incorruptible que ni el tiempo ni el uso pueden dañarlo. Permitan que esta unión solemnizada en esta ocasión y sellada por este emblema, sea incorruptible en su pureza y tan duradera como el tiempo mismo. –dijo el sacerdote refiriéndose a los anillos. –repita después de mi por favor. –le dijo a Jace. – Clarissa Fray te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

-Clary te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –dijo poniéndole el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Tenia que decir Clarissa Fray… -recalco molesto el sacerdote.

-Pero yo le digo Clary, continúe. –Clary no pudo evitar sonreír, y pensar que aquel sacerdote nunca había tenido una ceremonia como aquella.

-Jace Herondale te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –repitió el sacerdote a Clary.

-Jace te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad. –dijo Clary y le puso el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Jace Herondale… -corrigió el sacerdote.

-¿En serio es necesario tanto formalismo? –pregunto Jace subiendo la ceja. –Debería uno decirle por el apodo, así le diría pastelito….

-Por favor solo hagan lo que les digo, nunca había casado a una pareja así. –dijo exasperado. –Lo que Dios ha unido, que el hombre no pueda separarlo. –el sacerdote decidió proseguir, necesitaría un largo descanso después de una ceremonia así. –Es un placer (creo) presentarles al Señor y la Señora Herondale, puede besar a la…

Pero antes de que el sacerdote pudiera terminar de decirlo Jace ya estaba besando a Clary, sabía que más de 500 personas lo estaban mirando, pero no le importo le dio uno de esos besos que hacen temblar cada célula del cuerpo, que cuando terminan hacen que necesites sentarte por que aun sientes descargas eléctricas por todas partes.

* * *

Clary no podía hacerle aquello, mentirle tan descaradamente creyendo que él era un estúpido. Sabía que había perdido su oportunidad al haberse ido pero esperaba que al volver ella estaría feliz y tendría otra oportunidad. Simón maldijo internamente, aquel arbusto era demasiado incómodo, se había enterado de todos los detalles de la boda por la prensa, no es que el leyera revistas de moda, pero al ir caminando por la calle y ver en un puesto de periódicos una revista con un titular que decía: ¡SE CASA EL HEREDERO MULTIMILLONARIO JACE HERONDALE! No pudo evitar comprarla para leer el artículo, no decían mucho sobre Clary era como sí no supieran nada de ella, pero contaban los detalles de la boda, no pudo evitar sentir fastidió porque Clary le mintiera. El lugar estaba repleto de seguridad no lo dejaron entrar sin una invitación y había optado por esconderse en un arbusto ¿Cómo lograría entrar?

-Por los mil demonios, ¿Por qué los tacones se tienen que enterrar en el pasto? - Simón escucho aquella voz furiosa, se volteó nervioso, ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba en aquel arbusto? -Jamás me habían negado la entrada a ningún lugar. - Simón vio como el arbusto de al lado comenzaba a moverse, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien se tropezón contra el pegando un grito.

-¡Cállate! No grites, ¿quieres qué alguien nos vea aquí? -dijo rápidamente Simón mirando a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y grandes ojos cafés que lo miraban asustada.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto ella alarmada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. -dijo el algo sorprendido por la belleza de la chica. - Mi nombre es Simón.

-Isabelle ¿qué haces escondido en este arbusto Salomón? -pregunto ella mirándolo con superioridad.

-Es Simón. -dijo el irritado- no me dejaron entrar a la boda, pero debo hacerlo debo impedirla como sea.

-¿Porqué quieres impedirla? -pregunto Isabelle con interés.

-Eso no te interesa. -no tenía porque contarle sus motivos a Isabelle, aunque la chica fuera hermosa tenía malicia en sus ojos.

-Sabes algo Simón, tú y yo tenemos un mismo interés, tú quieres impedir ese matrimonio yo también, no sé si notas que aquí en un arbusto no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Dime tu primero porque quiere evitar ese matrimonio, tal vez yo te diga mis razones después. –dijo el volviéndola a mirar, sabía que el solo no podría hacer mucho, entrar a aquella iglesia parecía misión imposible.

-El era mi prometido y no importa si ya no lo es, es mío y punto. –dijo Isabelle molesta, no importaba lo que la gente dijera, Jace Herondale era suyo.

-Tú eres la chica que dejo, por ti se caso con Clary. –dijo Simón, si no fuera por el compromiso con aquella chica Jace jamás le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Clary. ¿Por qué a Jace no le había gustado Isabelle? Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que por mi se caso con ella? –pregunto Isabelle, ¿De qué hablaba Salomón?

-Me exprese mal, quise decir que te dejo por Clary. –no es que el no hubiera pensado gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un matrimonio arreglado, pero sabía que Clary no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-De pronto ella lo esta amenazando para que se case, la verdad no es nada bonita. –dijo ella molesta, Simón sabía que Isabelle era bonita, pero Clary también lo era de una manera diferente.

-¿Como lograremos entrar? –pregunto Simón saliendo del arbusto.

-Bueno pues intente entrar de la buena manera, hasta le coquetee al guardia, ¿Te parece si tu entretienes a los guardias y yo entro? –pregunto Isabelle, Simón solo asintió.

Se acercaron a las puertas, Simón fue a hablar con el guardia pero justo cuando estaba por hablar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, la gente empezó a salir, en el medio de la multitud vio a Clary con Jace, ella sonreía y él le decía algo, vio un destello en su mano y supuso era el anillo de matrimonio, ya era tarde, ellos ya se habían casado, sintió como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estomago, volteo para ver si veía a Isabelle, pero no pudo encontrarla, había demasiada gente saliendo de aquella iglesia, tenia ira, si hubiera entrado solo unos minutos antes Clary no se habría casado.

* * *

Hola!estos son mis ultimos dias de vacaciones, si tan rapido :c , pero bueno otro semestre de universidad, intentare ser constante y publicar como siempre un capitulo por semana, coordinare mi horario para que pueda dedicarme a la U pero sin dejarlos de lado, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews, Besos!


	9. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola! Me pase rápidamente por aquí solo para disculparme por la demora en actualizar, la universidad ha estado bastante pesada pero es sólo mientras me acostumbro a distribuir mi tiempo, sólo quería decirles que este fin de semana les actualizare ! No crean que los olvido jamas lo hago cuídense y nos vemos pronto!


	10. Mi Dios Griego

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)**

* * *

**Mi Dios Griego.**

Celine se había lucido.

Fue lo primero que pensó Clary cuando atravesó las puertas del salón donde se haría la recepción, era hermoso, había un sin número de mesas decoradas con pequeños arreglos florales, en toda la mitad estaba la pista de baile y la luz era tenue, creando un ambiente mágico, todo era tan elegante y caro que Clary no podía creer que fuera por su boda, pero al sentir aquella mano que apretaba la suya, se daba cuenta que todo aquello era real.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuánto de esto lo escogiste tú? –pregunto Jace luego de que ambos se acomodaran en su mesa.

Clary enrojeció, no había querido admitirle a Jace que ella no había elegido absolutamente nada para su boda, ni siquiera su vestido, sabía que la regañaría.

-Solo disfruta la fiesta. –replico Clary sonriendo.

* * *

Clary nunca había conocido a tantas personas en una sola noche, el salón estaba repleto y la gente iba a felicitarlos cada rato, no pudo evitar pensar que más que una boda esto era una reunión para presentarla en sociedad.

¿No se supone que cuando te casas, bailas, sonríes y besas a tu esposo? Pues eso no estaba ocurriendo, Jace aunque estaba a su lado estaba hablando con sus socios de trabajo, si, TRABAJO. ¿Qué demonios?

-Iré a hablar con mis padres. –dijo Clary rápidamente, vio que Jace fruncía el ceño, pero no le dijo nada.

Se levanto y fue a buscar a su madre, ella estaba hablando con Maia y Luke en una mesa cercana.

-¿A cuántas de estas personas conoces? –pregunto Maia cuando Clary se acerco.

-Podría contarlas con una mano, la mayoría son socios y amigos de la familia Herondale.

-¿Solo yo estoy notando que esto no parece una recepción, si no un evento social? –pregunto Maia subiendo una ceja.

Maldita sea siempre tan sincera.

-Maia no digas eso, Clary tiene que conocer a toda esta gente, ahora se va a relacionar mucho con ellos. –dijo Luke, ¡Gracias! Pensó Clary.

-Jace me dijo que le gustas a Jordan. –le dijo Clary a Maia intentando cambiar de tema, la verdad le había causado gracia, cuando iban en el carro él le había dicho que Jordan no había parado de botar la baba por Maia y que estaba seguro de que se había drogado o algo así (por lo cual Clary le había puesto los ojos en blanco).

-¿Jordan? ¿El padrino de Ken? –pregunto Maia subiendo una ceja.

-Si, el padrino de Jace. –corrigió Clary.

-Ni me había dado cuenta que me miraba. –mintió Maia. –No es mi tipo.

Antes de que Clary pudiera replicar, una docena de personas se acerco a felicitarla, se aprendió algunos apellidos, Penhallow, Wayland, Verlarc, Carstairs, Branwell, Gray, Lovelace, Dios eran tantos, sonrió y agradeció a todos por venir, nunca se había sentido tan intimidada.

Pero de todos aquellos a los que saludo hubo uno que se le quedo principalmente, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era tan diferente y excéntrico.

-Sra. Herondale o bueno la puedo llamar Clary ¿Verdad? –pregunto sonriendo y Clary no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos se parecían a los de un gato. –Mi nombres Magnus Bane.

* * *

Jace maldijo mentalmente varias veces, ¿Por qué rayos Clary se había ido? Lo había dejado allí solo aguantándose la lata sobre el trabajo ¿No había notado que le había tocado la pierna para que lo sacara de esa situación? Bueno como podría notar algo con ese enorme vestido.

-Tenemos que revisar la lista de proveedores, necesitamos nuevas marcas para el centro comercial… -seguía diciendo uno de los gerentes del centro comercial.

-¿Podríamos discutirlo luego? Resulta que es la celebración de mi boda, no una reunión de negocios. –dijo molesto Jace, el gerente enrojeció violentamente.

-Discúlpeme, felicitaciones por su matrimonio. –dijo rápidamente, Jace solo asintió y se levanto para ir a buscar a Clary.

Era ridículo que no pudiera encontrarla, con ese vestido pensó que la vería a kilómetros, pero había tanta gente que no la veía por ninguna parte, no pudo evitar mirar a todas partes, las decoraciones todo era del estilo de su madre, sintió decepción, decepción de que Clary ni siquiera intentara organizar algo por ellos, de que ella solo se hubiera dedicado a aceptar las cosas que quería su madre como si no le importara… alejo esos pensamientos, si él no importara a Clary ella no se hubiera casado con él, ¿Cómo iban a convivir? una cosa había sido plantearse la idea de un matrimonio, hacer una boda, pero esto era real, iban a vivir juntos, ¿Las cosas funcionarían? ¿Actuarían como casados? ¿Dormirían en la misma cama? ¿Actuarían como compañeros de apartamento? Todas esas preguntas que no había querido hacerse lo empezaron a bombardear, sabía que sus padres les habían comprado una casa, no se lo había querido decir a Clary hasta cuando volvieran de su viaje, no sabía que pasaría ni como actuarían, solo esperaba que ella nunca lo dejara, porque en el momento en que la vio entrando a la iglesia lo supo, supo que aquellos sentimientos que había frenado habían vuelto y que no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de ellos.

-¡Jace! –grito una chica, el volteo a verla y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Aline Penhallow, así que me tengo que casar para poder verte. –dijo Jace subiendo una ceja, siempre había apreciado a Aline.

-¡No digas eso! Sabes que estaba de viaje con Helen… -dijo sacándole la lengua. – y hablando de amores, acabo de conocer a tu esposa, es muy bonita.

-Lo sé es hermosa. –dijo Jace con ensoñación.

Volteo a ver y la vio caminando a ellos, vio como su mirada pasaba de Aline a él y hacia una mueca ¿Estaba celosa? Quería saberlo, la verdad Clary jamás se ponía celosa por nada. Atrajo a Aline y la abrazo tan fuerte, ella solo hizo un ruido de sorpresa. Vio la cara de Clary, que en ese momento trataba de contralar su expresión, cuando llego hasta ellos, Jace soltó a Aline.

-Te extrañe bastante. –dijo Jace y vio como Aline subía una ceja y luego al ver a Clary sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañe cretino. –dijo mirando a Jace acusadoramente, su celular sonó y ella se disculpo y se fue a hablar a otro lado.

-Le agradas a Aline. –dijo Jace mirando a Clary, evaluando su reacción, ella parecía impasible.

-Y veo que a ti te agrada ella. –dijo Clary haciendo un esfuerzo para no fulminarlo con la mirada, ¡Qué bonita celebración estas teniendo! Le grito la voz sarcástica de su conciencia.

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto Jace, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

-¿Debería? Solo somos amigos. –dijo ella y decirlo en voz alta había resultado peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Lo sé, pero igual estamos casados, pensé que de pronto te molestaría, pero ya veo que no. –dijo Jace imparcial, pero la verdad le había dolido bastante que ella hubiera dicho aquello.

-¡Mi nueva pareja favorita! –dijo alegremente Magnus, pero al ver como ambos se miraban se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento. – ¿Saben que es lo que más me gusta de las bodas? Que hay barra libre, iré por un trago sigan mirándose con ese amor a ver si nos empalagan a todos. -dijo sarcásticamente volviendo por donde había venido.

-Nos acabamos de casar, aunque sea finge que eres feliz. –dijo Jace fulminándola con la mirada y alejándose rápidamente.

Clary sintió como se le helaba la sangre ¿Fingir que era feliz? Había sido inmensamente feliz hasta hacia cinco minutos, ¿Qué si se había puesto celosa? Pues claro que si, el nunca la trataba así, y verlo siendo así con alguien le dolió, pero no quería que Jace pensara que se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio, por eso había actuado con aquella frialdad, pero al verlo alejarse sintió como si se le estuviera yendo la vida.

* * *

-¿Te traigo algo de tomar? –pregunto Jordan a Maia, había estado esperando el momento perfecto para acercarse.

-Tengo manos, puedo ir por lo que quiera tomar. –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, detestaba aquel cliché de los hombres de ser caballerosos un rato y luego mostrarse realmente como son.

-Solo trataba de ser amable. –dijo Jordan sorprendido.

-Pues no trates tanto, es barra libre y estoy cansada, vamos a tomar unos tragos. –dijo ella enganchando el brazo al de él, Jordan la miro sorprendido y ella tuvo que obligarse a reprimir una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron tequila.

-Creo que quieres emborracharme. –dijo Jordan subiendo una ceja.

-¿Así que no puedes tolerar el alcohol? Bueno buscare a alguien que no sea tan gallina. –dijo ella haciendo amago de irse.

-¿Gallina? –pregunto el atónito y la retuvo. –Vamos a ver quien termina siendo la gallina.

Ambos comenzaron a beber bastante, Jordan no se había equivocado al pensar que Maia lo quería emborrachar, era cierto, quería averiguar qué pasaba realmente con Jace y Clary. Después del octavo trago Jordan ya tenía las mejillas rojas, no había notado que Maia apenas iba por el segundo.

-¿Ken… digo Jace quiere mucho a Clary verdad? –pregunto Maia empezando su interrogatorio.

-Claro es su esposa. –dijo Jordan tomando mas tequila.

-Tú y yo sabemos la verdad de todo y por qué se casaron, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿ Jace solo se caso con ella por eso? –pregunto un poco irritada Maia, ¿acaso tenía que hacerle dibujitos para que entendiera la pregunta?

-Pues… -Jordan entrecerró los ojos, el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, pero no era de los que cuando se ponen borrachos sueltan verdades. –No sé.

Maia apretó los labios, claro que él lo sabía, era su mejor amigo.

* * *

-¡Cariño! –grito Celine cuando vio a Clary, ella parpadeo varias veces ¿Cariño?

-Todo esta maravilloso. –dijo Clary dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te guste, te estaba buscando para dos cosas, la primera contarte que todos han hablando maravillas de ti. –dijo ella aprobadoramente. –La segunda que ya es hora del primer baile, ya reuní a tus padres, a Jace y a Stephen, nos están esperando.

Maldición, el primer baile, se suponía que debía ser un momento romántico pero viendo como las cosas estaban con Jace, Clary dudaba mucho que fuera un baile agradable, asintió y se dejo guiar por su emocionada suegra que no paraba hablar.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban vio que Jace ya se había calmado pero seguía con esa expresión de fastidio en su cara.

-Señoras y señores, es momento del primer baile de los novios. –dijo el maestro de ceremonia, al que Clary apenas había notado.

Jace le tendió la mano y Clary la cogió, sentía su enojo, no quería que él estuviera así con ella, menos en su boda, acaricio con el dedo sus nudillos y el la miro fijamente, aquellos ojos dorados que siempre que querían la traspasaban y la ponían nerviosa.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato, además no tengo que fingir que soy feliz, porque lo soy, soy muy feliz por haberme casado contigo Jace Herondale. –dijo Clary y noto como Jace suspiraba aliviado y se relajaba.

-Bueno si te hubieras puesto celosa por Aline la verdad me hubiera dado risa, me tendría que poner celoso yo de que le agrades tanto. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se situaban en la mitad de la pista de baile con todas las personas alrededor.

-¿Celoso tu de ella? –pregunto desconcertada Clary.

-Claro, a Aline le gustan las chicas. –dijo Jace esperando la reacción de Clary, ella lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos y él se empezó a reír.

¿Era enserio? ¿Se había puesto celosa de una chica a la que ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos? No tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la música comenzó a sonar y Jace luego de apoyar las manos en su cintura comenzó a bailar, Clary entrelazo las manos por detrás de su cuello y se dejo guiar por él. Todavía le costaba creer que aquel Dios griego fuera suyo.

Sintió que el baile se acabo muy rápido y se encontró bailando con Luke, el le sonrió, sabía que debía de estar nervioso, el no era de ir a fiestas menos a una tan elegante con tantas personas mirándolos, vio que Jace bailaba con su madre y que Celine se limpiaba varias lagrimas.

Luego bailo con su suegro, el cual no dejo de elogiarla, lo cual hizo que Clary enrojeciera, vio de reojo como Jace bailaba con su madre y mientras lo hacían hablaban, seguro su madre le estaba diciendo a Jace que pasaría si le rompía el corazón, agradeció no alcanzar a escuchar.

Luego de esto la pista se lleno de gente y comenzó la fiesta, Clary bailo con lo que le pareció a ella cientos de personas, no había visto ni a Maia ni Jordan por ningún lado, cuando se disponía a buscarlos, alguien la cogió.

-¿Bailaras conmigo verdad Clary? –pregunto una voz divertida, Clary supo quien era antes de voltearse. Magnus Bane.

-Que confianzas te tomas Magnus. –dijo Clary y empezó a bailar con él, lo había conocido hace apenas un rato pero le caía bien, aunque parecía no encajar en aquel lugar no le importaba.

-Claro que me las tomo, conozco a Jace hace bastante y no para de hablar de ti, así que es como si ya te conociera. –dijo picándole el ojo.

-Hay Magnus… -dijo ella mientras giraban.

-Hay Clary… cuida mucho a Jace, es terco, sarcástico, orgulloso…

-¡No me halagues tanto que me sonrojo! –dijo Jace al escuchar a Magnus.

-Estoy siendo sincero con la pobre chica, tiene que saber donde se metió. –dijo el bromeando.

-Deja de decirle a mi esposa mis virtudes. –dijo el sarcástico como siempre. –Dijiste que me presentarías a tu novio, ¿Dónde está?

¿Novio? Clary pensó que había escuchado mal hasta que Magnus comenzó a hablar.

-Hay mi querido Alexander no quiso venir, no me quería decir el por qué pero luego después de cierta persuasión me lo dijo, al parecer su familia tiene algún conflicto con la tuya, me dijo que él no tenía ningún problema contigo o tu familia pero prefería evitarse una pelea. –dijo triste Magnus. –Además todavía no le cuenta a su familia de nuestra relación, entonces las cosas no andan tan bien como me gustaría.

-¿Que apellido es? –pregunto Jace.

-Lightwood.

Clary abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿El hijo de Maryse era gay? Ella no tenía nada encontrar de aquello, pero no se imaginaba la presión que debían ejercer sobre él, lo recordaba en la oficina de ella, pelo negro y hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

Maia sabía que aquello era una locura, ¿Como había pasado de tomar unos tequilas en la barra a estar estampada contra una pared con Jordan besándola como un loco? No sabía por qué lo había permitido, era algo que ella no hubiera hecho, pero le gustaba besar a Jordan. Intentaba controlarse porque no quería darle un espectáculo a algún curioso que pasara pero sabía que cualquiera pensaría lo peor si los viera, sintió las manos de Jordan descender de su cintura y rápidamente se las cogió, puede que lo dejara besarla pero no llegaría más lejos. Lo aparto suavemente.

-No… -murmuro Jordan acercándose nuevamente.

-Quieto, es la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, debemos ir. –dijo inflexible Maia y comenzando a ir al salón.

¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación?

* * *

-Bueno es momento de lanzar el ramo. –dijo el maestro de ceremonias, Clary asintió y subió al escenario, vio que Maia entraba al salón ¿Dónde había estado? Sus dudas se disiparon y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Jordan entrar detrás de ella, ¿No que no era su tipo? ¡Ja! Maia se reunió con un centenar de chicas que esperaban coger el ramo. Lo lanzo esperando que le cayera a Maia pero…

-¡LO AGARRE! –Clary se volteo atónita y luego comenzó a reír al igual que todos los invitados, cuando vio a Magnus con el ramo y una sonrisa.

-No sé si este permitido que el ramo lo coja un hombre… -empezó a decirle el maestro de ceremonias a Clary, ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-El lo atrapo así que es suyo. –dijo amablemente y bajando del escenario.

Jace la esperaba, le sonrió.

-¿Dejaras que Magnus se lo quede? –pregunto.

-Claro que sí. –dijo Clary sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahora debemos partir el pastel y hacer el brindis, en 2 horas tenemos que irnos. –dijo el complacido.

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos? –pregunto Clary agarrando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

-No, ya sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Partieron el pastel y con poca delicadeza se lo embarraron al otro en la cara, Clary sonrió, aunque tuviera la cara llena de crema ese era el Jace que más le gustaba, el Jace juguetón. En el momento de hacer el brindis, Luke algo sonrojado se levanto y empezó un discurso breve de cuanto significaba Clary para él y que esperaba que Jace la cuidara y la amara siempre, fue emotivo para Clary, pero más para Jocelyn.

Bailaron un rato mas con los invitados, hasta que Jace le susurro a Clary que debían irse, esta solo asintió y fue a despedirse de sus padres, de Maia (no sin antes decirle que debían hablar), de sus suegros y de Jordan. Fue a una sala continua privada y se cambio su enorme vestido por un vestido sencillo de tiras blanco, respiro aliviada había pensado que nunca se desharía de aquel vestido gigante. Cuando termino de cambiarse, se soltó el cabello y se retoco del maquillaje, luego salió Jace la esperaba en la puerta, sonrió al verla.

-¿Sra. Herondale, esta lista para las mejores vacaciones de su vida? –pregunto Jace mientras la cogía de la mano.

-Esto va a ser interesante. –dijo Clary y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

* * *

Bueno! Gracias por sus reviews, por ser pacientes, ya estoy organizando mi tiempo, es que siempre la primera semana es una locura, pero sea como sea siempre encontrare tiempo para dedicarle al fic, quise escribirles aquella nota para que supieran que no los olvidaba pero veo que lo que hice fue ilusionarlos hahahahahaha lo siento! Besos!


	11. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)**

* * *

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Clary jamás había montado en un barco, era imponente, elegante y hermoso, Jace estaba a su lado y el viento le agitaba suavemente el cabello, nunca pensó que se irían de crucero por el Caribe, pero ahí estaban, habían encontrado el itinerario de viaje en su cabina la cual era realmente espectacular, estaba ubicada en la cubierta 11 del barco, se le conocía como Platinum, y su cabina era categoría era ST que significaba Royal Suite con Terraza, era impresionante, tenía una sala espaciosa con varios sofás y mesas, una cama matrimonial y un balcón lo suficientemente espacioso, habían varios restaurantes, en el barco, bares y sitios de entretenimiento, la vista era espectacular parecía un sueño, pero la actitud de Jace estropeaba todo aquello. Estaban en Cartagena (Colombia), tendrían un día entero de navegación y luego llegarían a Aruba, era por la tarde y el barco aun no había partido.

Clary miro de reojo a Jace, habían llegado la noche anterior al hotel, iban a pasar su noche de bodas ahí y luego al día siguiente se irían de crucero, se quedo pensativa al recordar la noche anterior.

* * *

Jace cerró la puerta de la habitación, era grande y estaba decorada para una pareja de recién casados, Clary abrió la puerta de cristal que comunicaba la habitación con un balcón, donde aunque era difícil ver el mar por la obscuridad, se podía escuchar claramente. Sintió los brazos de Jace a su alrededor y sonrió, el retiro su cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la espalda, ambos entraron a la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Jace.

-Claro que si Jace, es muy bonito todo. –dijo mirando la habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron nerviosamente en la cama, el corazón se le iba a salir.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. –dijo rápidamente Jace.

-Lo sé. –Clary lo quería, de todas y cada una de las formas en las que puedes querer a una persona pero ese era el problema, sabía que en una situación como esta no podría evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, sabía que no podía evitar decirle que lo amaba, tal vez para Jace solo fuera una noche más, pero para ella lo significaría todo.

Jace se acerco y la beso suavemente, Clary enredó los dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a ella, su beso se torno más apasionado, cayeron en la cama, Jace encima de Clary, ella metió las manos por dentro de su camisa y le acaricio toda la espalda, sintió sus músculos, Dios era hermoso, la parte racional de Clary le gritaba con un megáfono que se detuviera, pero su parte irracional no hacía más que tirarle piedras para que se callara, sintió las manos de Jace por todo el cuerpo, el corazón se le iba a salir, en su cabeza se le libraba una batalla:

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No te valoras ni un poco? –preguntaba furiosa su lado racional.

-¡Ay cállate! No seas tonta tu marido está muy bueno, además has querido hacer esto hace tiempo. –dijo su parte irracional con picardía.

-Si has querido hacer esto hace tiempo pero, ¿De esta manera? Tu estas dándole todo tu amor con cada beso ¿Crees que él hace lo mismo?

-¡Clary valdrá la pena! ¡Es tu noche de bodas no seas tonta!

-Puede valer la pena por un momento pero, ¿Cómo te sentirás después? Cuando pase el momento, solo te sentirás como lo que eres, su objeto sexual, respétate un poco.

-¿Cómo se sentirá Jace si lo rechazas? –pregunto su lado irracional con resentimiento.

-Clary es tu esposo en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si te quiere un poco lo entenderá, haz que te merezca no se lo dejes todo tan fácil.

Clary escuchaba ambas voces cada vez mas furiosas en su cabeza, Jace se alejo de ella un segundo para quitarse la camisa, y en ese segundo de lucidez se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo, no de aquel modo, quería que él le hiciera el amor por que la amara, no porque era costumbre tener relaciones después de casarse.

-Espera. –dijo Clary removiéndose para salir de debajo de Jace. –No puedo.

Dios sabia que después se arrepentiría, que rápido el después era ahora, se arrepintió al ver la cara de Jace, parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado, parpadeo varias veces y luego asintió, puso esa expresión en el rostro que no deja ver nada.

-Entonces es mejor dormir, mañana nos vamos de crucero. – dijo Jace.

Abrió una de las maletas y saco solo un pantalón de pijama, hacia bastante calor como para ponerse algo mas, camino al baño con su cepillo de dientes y se encerró ahí un buen rato.

Clary se sentó en la cama, Jace ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué, se sentía mal, así no se había imaginado su noche de bodas ni en un millón de años, abrió su maleta y maldijo, Maia le había hecho las maletas, y había metido puras pijamas cortas y trasparentes, ¿Cómo se pondría eso después de que le había dicho que no? Rebusco bueno al parecer Maia, no había sido tan cruel, había una pijama simple una camisa de tiras y short se la puso, saco su celular y le escribió un mensaje a su madre y a Maia diciéndoles que habían llegado bien y contándoles lo que iban a hacer.

Jace salió del baño con el pantalón de pijama caído en la caderas, se veía tan sexy que Clary solo se quiso dar cachetadas, ¿Enserio lo había rechazado?

-Supongo que tampoco quieres dormir conmigo. –dijo él, no preguntando si no dándolo por hecho.

-Yo no dije eso. –dijo Clary sorprendida ¿Era enserio?

-Da igual, bueno hay una cama y un sofá, así que, ¿Lo echamos a la suerte? –dijo el subiendo una ceja.

-No es necesario si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá. –dijo Clary levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al sofá, si Jace quería lastimarla lo estaba haciendo, había estado en el avión muy tierno con ella y ahora era como si no la pudiera soportar.

-Toma. –dijo Jace y le arrojo una almohada, se acomodo en la cama y apago las luces.

¿ERA ENSERIO? Clary se quedo parada en la oscuridad mirándolo atónita, Jace JAMAS se había portado de esa manera, se acomodo en el sofá y una lagrima resbalo por su cara, aunque ella no sabía si era de tristeza o de ira.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? Es todo el día en alta mar. –pregunto Jace fríamente, bueno por lo menos le hablaba, pensó tristemente Clary.

-Miremos el itinerario de viaje, hay un montón de actividades, podemos tomar un poco de sol aquí en cubierta, tomar cocteles. –Dijo Clary mirando el itinerario- Después de cenar podríamos ir a jugar en el casino o ver una de las actividades de entretenimiento en el teatro.

-Bueno. –dijo Jace secamente.

-¿Quieres que recorramos el barco? –pregunto Clary haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Ve tú, tengo unas cosas de trabajo que arreglar. –dijo Jace y se fue a la cabina dejando a Clary en la cubierta sintiéndose miserable.

¿Cosas de trabajo? Se pregunto, ¿Quién trabaja en su luna de miel? Aquellas voces fastidiosas volvieron a su cabeza:

-¡Es un cretino! –gritaba su voz racional.

-Eso te pasa por rechazarlo, prefiere trabajar que verte la cara. –dijo su lado irracional con malicia.

Clary movió la cabeza para alejar aquellas voces que lo único que hacían era confundirla.

* * *

Jace cerró la puerta de la cabina tras de sí, no podía estar cerca de Clary le dolía demasiado, lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo había afectado, su rechazo lo había traído a la realidad, ella no estaba enamorada de él, solo le había hecho el "favor" de casarse con el por qué era buena amiga, pero él no podía esperar que ella actuara como si lo amara solo por haber dicho si acepto.

Verla solo le recordaba lo que no tenia, podía Clary estar a su lado, sostener su mano, darle un beso pero en realidad para ella no significaba nada, ella solo se forzaba a intentar que aquello funcionara pero no sentía nada más que una amistad por él.

Por obvias razones no tenía nada de trabajo, pero no sabía que mas decirle, decidió que esperaría, intentaría tratar a Clary de aquella manera tan seca hasta que ella hiciera lo mismo, así el podría acostumbrarse a ser solo su amigo, si había logrado encerrar todos aquellos sentimientos por un tiempo, volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

Aquello era deprimente, pasearse sola por cubierta, no sabía si era otro más de sus castigos o solo mala suerte, pero veía parejas amorosas por todas partes, algunas que necesitaba urgente una habitación.

Camino por una de las cubiertas donde había unas pequeñas tiendas, al entrar al barco Jace había comprado una tarjeta con la que podías comprar cosas dentro del barco, compro recordatorios del barco y luego se dirigió a uno de los bares, pidió una piña colada, de verdad necesitaba alcohol. Empezó a sentir como el piso se mecía a sus pies y miro el coctel sorprendida, pero, ¡Si solo había tomado una mínima parte!

-Estamos saliendo del puerto. –Dijo una rubia a su amiga- por eso sientes que se mueve todo, así va a ser la sensación todo el tiempo.

Así que era eso, Clary no había pensado mucho en los efectos que producía estar en alta mar, pero sabía que algunas personas se mareaban muchísimo, ahora lo entendía, el piso se mecía con suavidad a sus pies, supuso que podría llegar a balancearse muchísimo más.

Termino el coctel y se levanto ya había oscurecido, iría a buscar a Jace a la cabina para cenar.

Entro a la cabina pero él no estaba por ninguna parte, se cambio y se puso un lindo vestido de noche para ir a cenar se arreglo el cabello que comenzaba a ondularse por el calor y se maquillo un poco, tal vez Jace la estaría buscando en cubierta para cenar, pensó.

Lo busco por todas partes pero él no estaba, maldita sea era un barco, tenía que estar por alguna parte, se dirigió al restaurante principal, tal vez Jace llegaría buscarla allí, entro y un mesero la dirigió a su mesa (cada mesa se asigna con la cabina así que siempre es la misma) Jace estaba ahí terminando de cenar, levanto la vista cuando la vio llegar, Clary sintió ganas de golpearlo, se había pasado la ultima hora buscándolo muerta del hambre y el estaba tranquilo cenando sin ella.

-¿Por qué viniste a cenar si mi? –pregunto Clary con ira contenida sentándose, el mesero le dio la carta y ella ordeno sin dejar de fulminar a Jace con la mirada.

-Tenia hambre, así que vine a comer ¿Tiene algo de malo? –pregunto él con fastidio.

-No. –dijo ella, no le molestaba que él hubiera ido a comer sin ella, le dolía la forma en que la trataba, como si fuera un mosquito que le fastidiara.

-Perfecto. –dijo el terminando el vino. –Buen provecho. –Jace se levanto y se fue.

Clary lo miro con la boca abierta, sintió como se le rompía el corazón ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de cruel? ¿Así seria toda su vida? Si lo único que le quedaba esperar era aquello, su vida prometía ser un verdadero infierno.

Comió rápidamente estaba furiosa, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar que la tratara como si fuera basura, era su esposa, iría a hablar con él, si no podía tratarla de otra manera prefería bajarse de aquel barco, volver a Nueva York y divorciarse, así le doliera en el alma.

Termino de comer, se levanto y fue a su cabina, paso la tarjeta y entro, Jace estaba en uno de los sofás y miraba sin ver realmente la televisión. No levanto la vista cuando ella entro, Clary se cambio se puso la pijama, se lavo los dientes y decidió que le daría otra oportunidad antes de discutir con él.

-Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama a dormir. –dijo mirando a Jace tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Anoche dormiste en el sofá, así que ahora me toca a mí, ve a dormir a tu cama. –dijo Jace haciendo énfasis en tu.

Aquello era suficiente, no lo soporto mas sintió como las lágrimas de furia le empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? –grito Clary.

Jace la miro sorprendido, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto suavemente.

¿Acaso el necesitaba verla así para volver a ser el de siempre? En serio quería golpearlo.

-¿Qué porque lloro? ¿Crees que la manera en que me tratas me hace sentir bien? –pregunto Clary intentando limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Así que tú me rechazas, pero, ¿yo no puedo hacerlo? –pregunto Jace dolido. -¿Me tengo que sentir bien porque mi esposa no me quiera?

-¿Qué yo no te quiero? –pregunto Clary sin podérselo creer.

-¿Entonces un rechazo significa que me quieres? Sé que te casaste conmigo solo por hacerme el favor, pero tampoco tienes que tratarme así. –dijo Jace negando con la cabeza.

Clary abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Qué se había casado con el por hacerle el favor? Sintió como la sangre le ardía, no le importaba nada y dejo que las palabras salieran por si solas.

-¿CREES QUE ME CASE CONTIGO POR HACERTE EL FAVOR? JAMAS LE HARIA UN FAVOR ASI A NADIE, ¿CREES QUE SOPORTARIA TODO ESTO SOLO POR UN FAVOR? PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ME CASE CONTIGO POR QUE TE AMO, ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, PERO JAMAS TE DISTE CUENTA, ESPERE COMO UNA IMBECIL QUE ALGUN DIA SINTIERAS LO MISMO POR MI, PERO NO, YO SOLO SOY LA AMIGA QUE TE HIZO EL FAVOR ¿VERDAD?

Jace se quedo pasmado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Hola! les cuento que escribir este capitulo fue duro al principio, escribia una hoja y me parecia un asco, lo reescribi un par de veces hasta que me gusto, no les subiria un capitulo que a mi no me gustara XD aii mi querido Jace yo no hubiera sido capaz de rechazarte conmigo no te salvas hahahahahaha me gusta leer mucho sus reviews, claro que me gustaria que comentaran un poco mas, siempre veo los indices de visitantes y me dejan o_o pero no les cuesta nada comentar creanme me harian muy feliz (:

Javi: No habia escuchado de Sweet Evil pero ya lo busque y descargue el ibook para mi ipad, no se los habia mencionado pero ME ENCANTA que me recomienden libros, creeme lo leere y te contare mi opinion n_n

Que tengan una bonita semana ^^


	12. Sol, Playa y Arena ¡Te Amo!

_"Tu vivirás eternamente y perdurar en tu recuerdo es la única inmortalidad que necesito. Seguir viviendo como parte de ti... esa es mi idea del cielo"_

_Renacer - Claudia Gray._

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Sol, Playa y Arena… ¡Te Amo!**

Caminar por aquella playa era relajante, habían llegado a Aruba y habían ido a tomar el sol en Palm Beach, sentía la arena en sus dedos de los pies y la mano de Jace sostenía firmemente la suya, ahora todo era diferente.

* * *

-Lo siento. –dijo Clary rápidamente después de aquel arranque de ira ¿Cómo había podido decirlo asi?

Los pensamientos de Jace volaban en su cabeza sin dejar uno fijo, sin saber que decir o que hacer, las palabras de Clary resonaban en su cabeza "_TE AMO, ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, PERO JAMAS TE DISTE CUENTA_" Al parecer él no era el único que había intentado reprimir sentimientos.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? –pregunto Jace mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Por decir todo aquello, no fue la mejor forma, pero es mejor que lo olvides, me iré a dormir. –dijo Clary apresuradamente queriéndose tirar por la borda de aquel barco.

-¿Olvidarlo? –Jace la miro incrédulo. –No es algo que pueda borrar de mi mente Clary. –llego hasta ella e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello. –Lo más importante es que no quiero olvidarlo, jamás pensé que escucharía aquellas palabras de ti, tu siempre eras mi adorable pelirroja, la que se preocupaba por mi pero que no me ofrecía mas que una amistad y pensé que si me conformaba con aquello podría hacerte feliz y a largo plazo yo también lo sería, por que te tenia a mi lado, pero cada día quería mas, quería pensar que tus sentimientos cambiarían, que aparecerías en mi puerta con una sonrisa diciendo que me querías, que tomarías mi mano y para ti tendría un sentido totalmente diferente al fraternal, he esperado tanto para oírte decir esas palabras que creí que me moriría si nunca llegaba a oírlas, hay algo que debes saber, cuando me pidieron que me casara con Isabelle Lightwood, sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque ni ella ni ninguna otra persona podría ocupar jamás tu lugar. Siempre te he amado y cada día este amor me consumía y me asfixiaba porque no podía decirlo, porque temía que te alejaras, ahora me doy cuenta que he sido muy cobarde, que prefería callar y aguantar a luchar por ti, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque cada una de las decisiones que tome me han traído a estar hoy frente a ti.

Clary sintió como toda aquella presión que había soportado desde que lo conocía se esfumaba, ahora le parecía muy lejano haber sentido el temor a dejar salir sus sentimientos, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y sintió como él se aferraba a ella como si fuera el único salvavidas en un inmenso mar.

-Te amo. –dijo Clary dándole un tierno beso en el hombro.

-Es como si no existieran palabras suficientes para explicarte como me siento cada vez que te veo, asi que solo dire te amo, te lo diré hoy y siempre. –dijo Jace recorriendo la mejilla de Clary con la boca y al llegar a su boca la beso intentándole expresar todo aquello que siempre había querido decirle. Su respiración se agito y la soltó un momento para verla a los ojos. –Sra. Herondale creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevo al dormitorio, la dejo caer en la cama y se subió encima de ella intentando no aplastarla, Clary le lleno de besos la cara y le abrió la camisa, definitivamente era una fanática del cuerpo de Jace, con músculos duros y torneados, su piel era suave y tenia aquella sonrisa traviesa en los labios que la podía hacer enloquecer.

-¿Sra. Herondale tiene calor? Porque creo que se sentiría mejor sin esa pijama tan innecesaria. –dijo Jace mientras se la empezaba a quitar, Clary solo rio, su corazón estaba al borde de un ataque, le enredo las piernas en la cadera para acercarlo de nuevo, jamás pensó que podría amar tanto a una persona como amaba a Jace y solo deseo que aquella noche durara para siempre…

Algunos dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, a veces podemos simplemente dar un beso y no sentir nada, pero cuando le abrimos el corazón a una persona que de verdad lo vale, las palabras son lo más importante, porque la persona que queremos, debe saber que lo hacemos, no debemos esperar a que se dé cuenta porque tal vez sea tan despistada que no lo note, no debemos esperar que las cosas pasen, debemos hacer que pasen, por aquellas personas por las que vale la pena dar todo de sí mismo.

* * *

Habían tenido un día completo de navegación en el cual se la habían pasado encerrados en la cabina recuperando el tiempo perdido como había dicho Jace, Clary se sentía en una burbuja, era como si toda aquella espera ahora se viera recompensada, como si todas aquellas cosas empalagosas que había querido hacer con Jace se hubieran multiplicado por mil y solo veía corazones y amor por todas partes.

Apenas llegaron a Aruba bajaron del barco y recorrieron la pequeña isla, era muy colorida ya que las casas eran de diferentes colores, había un centro comercial grande donde había todo tipo de tiendas costosas, luego de hacer algunas compras se fueron al monumento de las piedras, que es un lugar donde hay un montón de piedras acomodadas de tal manera que forman una especie de torre donde la gente puede subirse claro teniendo cuidado, su atractivo es el porqué aquellas piedras están de esa forma, se cree que fue el mar el que las posiciono de esa manera. Luego decidieron visitar el faro, era una alta torre de color blanco, Clary compro una pequeña replica en forma de dije para agregarlo a una pulsera. Después de aquello se habían ido a la playa a caminar, a tomar el sol, nadar y jugar con la arena.

-Te enterrare en la arena. –dijo Clary una vez que estaban sentados con una pequeña pala y balde de juguete que habían comprado en una tienda.

-Eso no suena nada sexy. –dijo Jace dudoso pero acostándose en la arena y haciendo un ángel con los brazos y las piernas.

-Tu sexy esposa te va a enterrar en esta sexy arena. ¿Ahora si suena sexy para ti?- pregunto ella mientras empezaba a cubrirlo.

-Solo si mi sexy esposa me da un beso. –dijo el poniendo la boca como un pececito.

-Tocara. –dijo y poniendo la boca como la de un pececito también, se acerco y lo beso.

-¿Cómo que tocara? –pregunto el subiendo una ceja.

-Silencio sexy esposo, quédate quieto para que pueda cubrirte. –dijo Clary exasperada porque Jace no cooperaba.

Una hora después lo único que se veía de Jace era su cabeza, Clary decoraba su obra de arte con unas piedritas.

-Creo que me entumecí. –dijo Jace mirando a Clary y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dios… pero que llorón ya casi acabo, listo. –dijo Clary mientras se levantaba y admiraba su obra de arte. –espera, tomare una foto.

Jace sonrió para la foto y Clary soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto el mirándola divertido, pero un segundo después su expresión cambio, todo el que lo veía se reía, ¿Qué rayos? –Déjame ver la foto.

Clary acerco la cámara a la cara de Jace para que el pudiera ver, en donde debía estar el pecho había una especie de bikini y donde debían de estar sus bóxers una tanga hecha con piedras, se veía realmente ridículo.

-Clarissa… -empezó a decir Jace furioso, pero antes de que terminara su cara se torno en una mueca se removió rápidamente quitándose la arena y mirándose el pie, un pequeño cangrejo colgaba de su dedo gordo. -¡QUITAMELO!

Entre risas Clary cogió su salida de baño para agarrar al pequeño cangrejo y dejarlo ir un poco más lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-Hasta a un cangrejo le gustas ¿Debería ponerme celosa? –preguntó Clary con una sonrisa burlona.

-Síguete burlando que cuando se te pegue algún bicho no seré yo el que te lo quite. –dijo Jace entornando los ojos.

* * *

-Vamos a bailar. –dijo Clary la noche siguiente, estaban en uno de los bares del barco, habían pasado todo el día en La Guaira (Venezuela), compraron recuerdos y luego fueron a cenar al barco, Clary se había cambiado y tenía un corto vestido verde que realzaba sus ojos.

-Claro que si Sra. Herondale ¿Le gustaría algo más? –pregunto Jace mientras la guiaba a la pista de baile.

-Me gustaría estar contigo el resto de mi vida. –dijo Clary mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso puede garantizarlo. –dijo Jace mientras empezaban a bailar.

Clary vio como las chicas miraban a Jace, algunas eran bastante descardas y se le salían los ojos por él, quería gritarles ¡ES MIO! Pero pensó que se podría ver realmente infantil, así que solo lo beso.

-Nunca me podre acostumbrar. –dijo Clary pensativa.

-¿A qué? –pregunto Jace mientras la hacía girar.

-A cómo te miran las chicas. –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Simple, solo ignóralas ¿Bueno? Soy completamente tuyo así que no te preocupes. –dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

-Que egocéntrico, no me preocupa solo me irrita. –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Celosa. –afirmo Jace mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

* * *

-Parezco borracha. –se quejo Clary mientras se sostenía de las paredes.

-Pero no lo estas, es solo que el barco se está moviendo demasiado fuerte, si vieras lo divertido que es verte intentar caminar derecho. –se burlo Jace.

-No sé como tú puedes caminar normal, yo siento cada sacudida.

En ese momento el barco debió de golpear una ola muy fuerte por que Clary fue arrojada hacia al suelo, Jace la intento sostener pero ambos cayeron al piso.

-Me encanta estar encima de ti. –dijo Clary mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-Cualquiera malinterpretaría eso que acabas de decir. –dijo Jace y con un movimiento ágil se coloco encima de Clary. –A mí también me encanta estar encima de ti.

-¿Acaso no tienen una cabina? Respeten a los demás pasajeros. –dijo una anciana que caminaba por el pasillo. –Esta juventud de ahora no tiene respeto por nada. –dijo y desapareció en dirección al ascensor.

-¡Que vergüenza! –dijo Clary mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sentía la cara roja.

-¿Por qué? Estamos casados y yo solo te estaba ayudando a levantarte, ya que para seducirme en el pasillo te tiraste al suelo. –dijo Jace con inocencia.

-¿SEDUCIRTE EN EL PASILLO? –pregunto a gritos Clary mas roja que antes.

-¿Pueden hablar de esos temas en otro lado? Hay niños aquí. –dijo una mujer fulminándolos con la mirada mientras pasaba por ahí con lo que parecía un equipo de futbol.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo apenada Clary y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cabina, Jace se posiciono a su lado y cogió su mano. -¿Si vez lo que me haces hacer? Qué pena.

-A mi me pareció divertido, vamos a la cabina, tu seducción funciono. –dijo él con ojos picaros.

-¡JACE! –dijo Clary exasperada.

-Tenemos que empezar a practicar para tener un equipo de futbol como el que acaba de pasar. –dijo Jace mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

-¿Quieres tantos hijos? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Solo si se parecen a ti.

* * *

-¿Licor de naranja? –pregunto Clary mientras una chica le daba una muestra.

-Sí, es muy popular aquí en Curazao, que lo disfrute. –dijo la chica mientras se perdía en la multitud de turistas regalando muestras gratis.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas tomando licor? –dijo Jace reprobatoriamente.

-Es una muestra. –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Así empiezan y luego terminan borrachas. –dijo Jace negando con la cabeza.

-¡Jace! –dijo Clary fastidiada.

-Era una broma mujer. –dijo dándole un beso en los labios. –Esta rico el licor, iré a comprar unas botellas. –dijo y se perdió entre el gran grupo de turistas que estaba en el mostrador.

Ya era jueves, el sábado se acabaría el viaje y volverían a casa, Clary no se lo había dicho a Jace pero había una parte muy grande de ella que simplemente no quería volver, no porque no extrañara a su familia y sus amigos, sino porque tenía miedo de que todo aquello tan maravilloso que pasaba se desvaneciera cuando volvieran a la realidad, a la vida cotidiana, había tenido a Jace para ella sola esos días y había sido inmensamente feliz, cada vez que la abrazaba, le daba un beso, hacían el amor o le decía algo bonito ella sentía la necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que todo aquello de verdad estaba pasando, ahora le parecían lejanos aquellos días en los que solo fantaseaba con Jace, ahora el la miraba y le sonreía diferente, sin preocupaciones, por fin podía notar la diferencia entre el Jace que se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones y su esposo.

* * *

-Ya se casaron ¿Por que no simplemente te resignas?

-Porque no, no soy una persona que se rinda con facilidad, esto es personal ahora, es un reto para mí.

-Estas malgastando tu vida, búscate a otra persona y ya.

-No, sea como sea él será mío.

* * *

Hola! Primero quiero agradecerles por sus reviews *-* me encanto el considerable incremento de ellos por eso decidí escribirles antes del fin de semana, ayer les iba a subir capitulo pero me dolían muchísimo las manos y no podía escribir rápido en el pc, quiero contarles que cuando empece a escribir la respuesta de Jace me deje llevar bastante por mis propios sentimientos hacia cierta persona y que me afecto un poco.

¿Como ha ido su semana? La mía fue un asco estaba en exámenes y de 7 me fue bien en 5, aunque no es tan malo tengo que esforzarme mas claro esta que no los descuidare.

Leí sus recomendaciones:

Im1DLittleThing: Había escuchado de Divergente y me llama la atención ya que tiene un aire a los juegos del hambre que me gustan entonces obviamente lo leeré.

Raven: Ya descargue el libro de Delirium me llamo bastante la atención te hace preguntarte si dejarías que te operaran o no, la verdad creo que depende de varias cosas y aunque a veces se sufre en el amor, no se si soportaría no tener sentimientos por alguien.

MaryWayland: También descargue el libro de Rebecca algo mas clásico pero me gusta todo aquello, gracias!


	13. ¿Positivo o negativo?

"Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa. Haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso si eso significara ir en contra de mis instintos o de mi naturaleza. Dejaría todo lo que poseo, hasta mi alma, por ti. Si eso no es amor...es lo mejor que puedo darte. " **Silencio- Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**¿Positivo o negativo?**

Clary se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, tenía la prueba en la mano y según las instrucciones en tres agonizantes minutos sabría si estaba o no embarazada.

No sabía si estaba o no lista para ser madre, Jace y ella apenas se había casado hacia 6 meses, era demasiado pronto y no había querido perturbar a Jace con aquella situación hasta que no fuera seguro, ¿Qué haría? Sabía que él quería tener hijos pero un futuro muy lejano, además la madre de Jace se la pasaba pidiéndoles nietos y el siempre se reía y evadía el tema.

Había sido una irresponsable, había estado planificando con la píldora pero había días que simplemente se le había olvidado tomarla, eso no afectaría mucho ¿verdad? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Esperaba que aquel retraso fuera solo un capricho de su cuerpo para asustarla y recordarle que debía tomarse la píldora todos los días.

Los últimos 6 meses habían sido como un sueño, Clary no pudo evitar sonreír, Jace y ella parecían adolecentes con las hormonas enloquecidas, era como si no pudieran dejar las manos quietas.

-¡Por eso estas en esta situación! –Le grito su conciencia desaprobadoramente.

Clary hizo una mueca, Dios por que los minutos pasan tan lento. Clary siguió caminando por toda la habitación, a ese paso abriría un gran hueco en el suelo, miro a su alrededor ese cuarto no se parecía ni un poco a su antigua habitación en el departamento que compartía con Maia. Aun cuando había vivido ahí los últimos 6 meses aun le costaba acostumbrarse, había sido un regalo de los padres de Jace aun lo recordaba…

* * *

El chofer los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, Clary se sentía en una burbuja y sabia que debía tener una sonrisa enorme en la cara como si fuera medio idiota, pero no le importaba era una idiota enamorada.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu apartamento? –pregunto Clary, tomando conciencia que no sabía a dónde irían.

-No, a nuestra casa. –dijo Jace con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Nuestra casa? –pregunto Clary extrañada.

-Si un regalo de mis padres, espero que te guste. –dijo apretando su mano.

¿Tenía una casa y ni siquiera lo sabía? ¿Era enserio? ¿Cómo sería? Ella se imaginaba una casa sencilla y hogareña, no el mounstro que encontró.

Sabía que la familia Herondale tenía dinero, mucho dinero, pero al ver la casa, tomo conciencia de lo que era ser millonario. La reja metálica se abrió dejándolos entrar, aquello no era una casa, era una mansión enorme, se suponía que era para ellos dos pero parecía como si fuera para 20 personas, era intimidante y hermosa.

El chofer estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirles la puerta, Clary se bajo aun asombrada, no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Jace nervioso por la expresión de Clary.

-Es grande. –dijo Clary.

-Entremos para que la conozcas. –dijo Jace llevándola de la mano hasta la puerta, saco las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y se las dio a Clary.- ¿Harías los honores?

Clary cogió las llaves, no sabía porque pero sentía que pesaban una tonelada, abrió la puerta y entro sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Jace.

-Bienvenida a casa. –dijo el emocionado dándole un beso en los labios.

Aunque Clary pensaba que era enorme para ellos, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por que Jace lo era, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos y cosas por el estilo, pero esa era su vida ahora, la vida que había aceptado al casarse con Jace.

-Con unos toques hogareños quedara más acogedora. –dijo Clary mirando la sala con sillones de cuero negro, mesas de vidrio, mármol por todas partes, costos cuadros y lámparas, era demasiado sobrio para su gusto, pero le gustaba el estante encima de la chimenea, tenía varias fotos de la boda.

-Puedes decorarla como tú quieras, vas a tener mucho tiempo libre, con eso de que ya no tienes trabajo. –dijo Jace burlón.

-No voy a ser una esposa florero Jace, desde mañana buscare un trabajo –dijo Clary molesta.

-Clary no necesitas trabajar. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a discutir lo mismo? –pregunto Jace irritado. –Encontraras algo que quieras hacer pero ¿Porque tienes que salir como si fueras del montón buscando trabajo? No lo necesitas.

-Porque quiero hacerlo. No quiero sentirme como una mantenida, que vive de tu dinero. –dijo Clary defendiéndose.

-Clarissa. –dijo Jace molesto, Clary se estremeció hacia mucho no la llamaba así. –Es NUESTRO dinero, eso me recuerda que debo llamar a los del banco, para abrir tus cuentas.

-No… -empezó a protestar Clary.

-No es discutible, no quiero hablar más de eso. –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para callarla. –Vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

Clary decidió no discutir, Jace era tan terco que no tenia caso, pero si buscaría un trabajo no le importaba lo que le dijera en ese punto no iba a ceder.

La "pequeña" casa tenía 8 habitaciones, 12 baños, 2 piscinas (una cubierta y una descubierta) un cine, 2 salas, salón de juegos, un estudio, una biblioteca, tenía varias terrazas, enormes zonas verdes. Clary se sentía cohibida cada vez que abría una puerta era demasiado solo para ellos dos. Vio una mujer mayor con expresión amable en la cocina esperándolos.

-Clary esta es nuestra ama de llaves, la Sra. Dorothea. –le presento Jace.

¿Ama de llaves? Claro como se había podido olvidar era obvio que debían tener empleados, pero Clary se sentía rara, nunca había sido la Sra. De una casa que da órdenes a sus empleados, ella era simplemente Clary si necesitaba algo solo iba y lo hacía no se lo pedía a alguien.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo Clary con cortesía.

-El gusto es mío Sra. Herondale, cuando termine de acomodarse repasaremos sus reglas. –dijo ella profesionalmente. ¿Mis reglas? Pensó Clary contrariada. -¿Desea conocer al resto del personal?

-Más tarde. –dijo Clary con una sonrisa amable.

-Doro, ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer? –pregunto Jace con confianza, conocía a Dorothea hace bastante tiempo.

-Claro que si Sr. Herondale. –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-Ven te presentare a tu personal de seguridad. –dijo Jace mientras Clary aun seguía pasmada, para Jace pedir que le hicieran las cosas era algo de todos los días, pero ella se sentía un poco inútil teniendo que pedir todo.

-¿Personal de seguridad? –pregunto ella, ¿Eso también? Sabía que Jace tenía guardaespaldas, eso si eran como sombras, Clary casi nunca los veía pero sabía que estaban ahí.

-Si, lo necesitas y más ahora que la prensa esta con todo lo de nuestra boda, querrán saber más de ti y te acosaran, solo veras a los guardaespaldas cuando sea necesario pero siempre estarán ahí, con el tiempo te acostumbraras. –dijo quitándole importancia dirigiéndose al estudio.

¿Podría acostumbrarse? Enserio lo esperaba, ¿Tal vez en unos días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sabía pero lo intentaría, no se convertiría en una mandona dependiente pero trataría de volverse lo que todos esperaban que fuera sin dejar de ser ella misma.

El personal de seguridad era intimidante, eran todos muy grandes y serios, todos la saludaron y la miraron como si fuera solo una misión. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar a una chica normal? Pensó Clary, no era como si estuvieran en la guerra pero contradecir a Jace era una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

¿Solo había pasado un minuto? Clary sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque el tiempo jamás había sido tan lento, dejo la prueba en la cama tal vez si no la veía el tiempo pasaría más rápido, conseguir aquella prueba había sido todo un desafío ya que no había querido comentarlo con nadie, pero guardar un secreto ahora era casi imposible con su sequito siguiéndola por todas partes.

* * *

-Iré a la farmacia, no tienen que acompañarme. –le había dicho a su guardaespaldas mientras se subía en su Audi A8, si su Audi y pensar que meses atrás había usado el autobús. Clary había quedado atónita cuando Jace le había entregado las llaves y le había dicho por un mes de casados.

-Es mi deber acompañarla. ¿Ira a la farmacia? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo? –pregunto educadamente lentes oscuros, como le llamaba Clary.

-No, solo necesito una crema, enserio no es necesario. –dijo Clary incomoda por tener que dar explicaciones.

-Mandare a alguien a que se le traiga. –dijo eficiente.

-Me gustaría ir a mí, no sé bien cual crema comprar. -¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Entonces iremos con usted. –Lo decía de una forma autoritaria.

-Pueden acompañarme hasta el estacionamiento, pero entrare sola. –dijo Clary irritada, sabía que era el trabajo de lentes oscuros, pero era frustrante.

-Pero… -dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una orden. –dijo Clary, cerrando la puerta del Audi y arrancando. Jamás le había hablado así a nadie, no se sentía bien por hacerlo pero necesitaba solo 3 minutos de intimidad para comprar la prueba. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Cuando llego a la farmacia, se estaciono y se puso unos lentes enormes negros lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien la reconociera y regara el chisme de su supuesto embarazo, los medios de comunicación se habían divertido bastante investigando y publicando su vida, aun recordaba ese artículo: "De simple a maravillosa" habían escrito que ella era una simple y aburrida chica que se había sacado la lotería al casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Jace se había puesto furioso, pero Clary lo había calmado no era la primera vez que le decían caza fortunas.

Entro a la farmacia intentando parecer casual, pero su voz fue solo un susurro cuando hablo.

-Necesitounapruebadeembarazo. –dijo rápidamente a la vendedora.

-¿Disculpe pero no le entendí lo podría repetir? –dijo una chica joven mirándola confundida.

-Necesito una prueba de… -pero Clary no termino la frase escucho un ruido de cajas cayendo.

-Disculpe… -dijo la vendedora mientras se dirigía a la fuente del ruido. Un momento después volvió. -¿Qué me decía?

-Que necesito una prueba de em…

-¡Necesito que me ayudes con estas cajas! –dijo una chica molesta.

-¿Le molestaría esperar un minuto? –pregunto la vendedora apenada.

-Si me molestaría, solo necesito una prueba de… -dijo irritada Clary

- ¡Trudy! –llamo la voz con urgencia.

-¡NECESITO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO! –grito Clary molesta.

La vendedora la miro asombrada, pero fue por la prueba y se la entrego. Clary pago molesta y salió de la tienda. ¿Qué le pasaba era el día de ser una mandona? En otras circunstancias ella habría esperado pero tenía los nervios de punta, definitivamente no volvería a esa farmacia.

* * *

Solo faltaba un minuto, Clary se acostó en el piso mirando el techo, sonrió al pensar en Maia, en esos 6 meses Jordan y ella habían empezado a salir, claro el pobre Jordan había hecho de todo, Maia era una chica muy complicada, un día parecía una tonta enamorada, al otro parecía detestarlo, pero eso es enamorarse, mucho amor mezclado con un poco de odio. Estaba feliz por ellos, aunque ya casi no la veía, Jordan se le pegaba todo el día.

Miro el reloj, bueno ya estaba 3 minutos, se levanto del suelo y vio la inofensiva pero trascendental prueba en la cama, agarro la prueba y con un suspiro la miro.

* * *

Hola! ¿Como han estado? ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! aunque estoy triste por que otra vez bajaron los comentarios :c pero bueno u_u

**MooniluHerondale: **¿Sueñas con Jace? Yo tambien XD. Me preguntaste si integrare a Sebastian, en su momento lo sabras, pero te puedo decir que a mi tambien me encanta, aunque al principio no me gustaba ya sabes por todo lo que hizo pero cuando lei Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, cambio mi perspectiva completamente, tiene un atractivo indudable y me parece que no es su culpa ser como es :(

**Im1DLittleThing: **Me preguntaste que cual crucero habia tomado, se llama Crucero por America del Sur y las Antillas Holandesas, es un curcero de pullmantur, tambien pase por Panama XD. ¿Te dio dolor de cabeza ese licor? Yo sufri fue del efecto post barco como yo lo llamo hahahahaha, ya habia vuelto a mi casa pero sentia que todo se mecia para todas partes. Quitando esa ultima parte fue realmente divertido.

Ya saben que pueden preguntarme lo que quieran con gusto les respondere, ¡Que tengan una bonita semana!


	14. Una canción universal

_Aunque construyan murallas que lleguen hasta el cielo, yo encontraré la forma de volar sobre ellas. Aunque intenten atraparme con cientos de armas, yo encontraré un modo de resistir. Y hay muchos como yo ahí fuera, más de los que crees. Gente que se niega a dejar de creer. Gente que se niega a volver a tierra. Gente que ama en un mundo sin murallas, gente que ama frente al odio, frente al rechazo, sin miedo y contra toda esperanza._

_Delirium. _

_Lauren Oliver._

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Una canción universal.**

_Jace:_

_¿Sabes cuál es el significado de una promesa? Tiempo atrás cuando me pediste que me casara contigo te pedí que me prometieras que no me serias infiel, tal vez ya no lo recuerdas o simplemente no te importa, la cuestión es que rompiste esa promesa y simplemente no puedo estar con una persona que no me quiere lo suficiente como para respetarme, mi amor por ti siempre fue para mí algo preciado, pero en este momento mientras te escribo esto se que lo que siento por ti solo será un problema, ya que aunque quiera no puedo odiarte, te diría que me arrepiento de estar contigo pero sería mentirte y ni en este tipo de situación lo haría, en serio quería que funcionara, cada día deseaba que me amaras mil veces más que el día anterior, a pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor, que puedas encontrar una persona que ames y respetes lo suficiente, te preguntarás por qué no me he llevado nada de casa, la verdad ver aquellas cosas que me diste no me ayudarían mucho, pero aunque no me llevo nada material, me llevo una parte de ti que cuidare toda mi vida. Te amo y te amare siempre pero en este momento eso no es suficiente para mi, así que me conformare pensando en ti como mi canción universal, una canción que pueda escuchar en cualquier lugar y que me traiga tanto buenos como malos recuerdos._

_Clary._

Jace volvió a leer la nota que Clary le había dejado encima de la almohada una y otra vez, ella de verdad se había ido, se dejo caer en la cama y se tapo los ojos con el brazo, había llamado a todas las personas con las que podía estar Clary pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, los guardaespaldas no sabían cómo se les había escapado, era como si se hubiera abierto un hueco en la mitad de la tierra y Clary hubiera ido a parar ahí.

Había llegado esa noche a casa dispuesto a contarle a Clary lo que había sucedido con Isabelle Lightwood y solo había encontrado esa nota. Había asumido que Clary ya lo sabía pero ella no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Jace había vuelto de almorzar a su oficina, estaba hablando con Clary por celular.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día sin mi? –le pregunto Jace a Clary mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Para mi sorpresa bastante bien, cuando llegues a casa hay algo que quiero decirte. –dijo Clary un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Algo bueno? –pregunto Jace curioso, cuando a Clary se le salía esa voz medio histérica era porque algo realmente importante había sucedido.

-Espero que si sea bueno para ti, de hecho no puedo esperar a ver tu reacción. –dijo Clary un poco mas alterada, tratando de controlar la voz.

-Llegare más temprano a casa, me dejaste con la duda. –dijo Jace pensativo llegando hasta su oficina.

-Nos vemos más tarde, te amo. –dijo Clary soltando un suspiro.

-Te amo mas, nos vemos mas tarde. –Jace colgó y abrió la puerta de la oficina, se quedo quieto cuando vio que una chica hermosa de cabello negro estaba sentada en su silla, tenía un vestido corto y unas largas botas negras.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi oficina? –pregunto Jace confuso cerrando la puerta.

-Como puede ser la vida ¿no? Toda mi vida he fantaseado contigo, porque claro se suponía que algún día nos casaríamos y a ti ni siquiera te importo como lucia o quien era la chica con la que tu abuelo te comprometió. Es bastante insultante que no sepas quien soy pero bueno palabras más palabras menos mi nombre es Isabelle Lightwood. –dijo ella moviendo el cabello molesta, Jace se quedo pasmado, la verdad siempre pensó que su abuelo lo había comprometido con una chica fea.

-Así que eres Isabelle Lightwood, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Jace haciéndole una seña para que se levantara de la silla.

-Pero que poco caballeroso eres, a ver si aprendemos modales, se dice: ¿Isabelle quieres algo de tomar? O puedes empezar diciendo: He sido el mayor idiota por rechazarte y casarme con una enana pelirroja…

-Cállate. –dijo Jace furioso. –No te permito que hables así de mi esposa.

-Resulta que tú no me permites nada, yo hablo así por que se me da la gana.

-Sal de mi oficina, no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.

-¿Así que me sacaras a la fuerza? Hazlo. –Lo reto Isabelle, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Crees que porque eres mujer no lo hare? –dijo Jace mirándola desafiante.

-De acuerdo me iré. –Isabelle se levanto de la silla y cogió su bolso, cuando llego al lado de Jace se le quedo mirando. –Sabes una cosa antes de irme hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Jace iba a decir que le importaba muy poco lo que Isabelle quisiera hacer, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlo, la boca de Isabelle invadió la suya de una manera brusca, Jace se quedo totalmente pasmado por un momento, luego escucho como si la puerta se cerrara y empujo a Isabelle, se limpio la boca con la mano furioso.

-Tú de verdad estás loca. –dijo Jace cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola de la oficina.

-¡Nos vemos pronto amor! –dijo Isabelle lo bastante fuerte para que varias personas escucharan, Jace solo cerró la puerta maldiciendo. –Ya tengo lo que quería. –dijo Isabelle mientras miraba a lo lejos como una melena pelirroja desaparecía por la escalera.

* * *

Clary bajo corriendo la escalera las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, hacia unos momentos había estado nerviosa pero feliz, cuando había hablado con Jace por celular no le había dicho que estaba en la recepción del gran edificio donde quedaba su oficina, había ido a sorprenderlo, bueno la sorpresa se la había llevado ella, apenas cruzo la puerta iba a gritar ¡sorpresa! Pero cualquier palabra que hubiera podido decir se quedo atorada en su garganta, quedo totalmente ahogada, ver a Jace y a Isabelle besándose de ese modo, había sido tan doloroso que sentía como si el hueco en su pecho fuera imposible de cerrar, era un dolor asfixiante, podía haber pedido una explicación pero como dicen por ahí, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Llego a la recepción y vio que sus guardaespaldas la esperaban ahí, ¿Qué haría? Su matrimonio acababa de irse al demonio, justo en el mismo momento que se había enterado que sería mamá… No su hijo no merecía tener un padre así, no merecía todas aquellas peleas que se desatarían. Se iría, le haría las cosas fáciles a Jace y se las haría fácil a ella, dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero la verdad no se sentía en condiciones de perdonar a Jace como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería verlo hasta que se sintiera mejor, hasta que supiera que hacer, sabía que había un lugar donde a él nunca se le ocurriría buscar, saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto, un minuto después recibió un "Acá te espero". Se acerco a los guardaespaldas cuando estuvo más tranquila, les hizo una seña y se fueron a casa.

Al llegar sentía como si aquel lugar donde había sido tan feliz se hubiera convertido en una prisión llena de recuerdos, no podía llevarse nada, así sería más fácil olvidar, le escribió una nota a Jace, agarro lo necesario, y le pidió a cada uno de los guardaespaldas que hiciera algo diferente, así se podría escapar, para cuando ellos hubieran terminado de hacer lo que ella les había pedido ya estaría muy lejos.

Al llegar a su antiguo departamento casi deseo poder devolver el tiempo, saco sus viejas llaves, Maia no las había aceptado devuelta, había dicho "Para emergencias por si te saca de quicio", claro Maia siempre esperaba lo peor y por un momento se sintió muy agradecida por eso. Entro y Maia pego un salto cuando la vio.

-Me asustaste, fue como ver un fantasma hace mucho no vienes por acá. –dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-Lo sé y lo siento. –dijo Clary con la voz quebrada.

-Oye tampoco es para que llores. –dijo Maia alterada, nunca había sido muy buena para consolar a nadie.

-Maia, si Jace llama tú no sabes dónde estoy. –hizo una pausa tratando de controlar la voz. –necesito que me ayudes.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Maia frunciendo el ceño.

-Vi a Jace besando a Isabelle en su oficina. –dijo Clary y sintió como cada palabra la estrangulaba un poco más.

-¿COMO? –grito Maia furiosa. –Maldito cretino, es que siempre se ha sabido que es un…

-Maia, por favor. –dijo Clary frotándose las sienes. –No le digas nada si hablas con él, necesito que hables con mi mama, que le expliques que estoy molesta con Jace y que necesito cierta distancia, que cuando este mejor yo la buscare.

-¿A dónde iras? –pregunto Maia preocupada.

-A Miami. –dijo sentándose en el sofá, tenia mareo.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a…? –pregunto Maia dudosa.

-Si, hace mucho no lo veo, además ya le mande un mensaje y me dijo que me esperaba. –dijo Clary agradeciendo que el mareo estuviera pasando. –Tengo un vuelo en 3 horas, pero quería estar segura de que le explicaras todo a mi madre y a Luke, además de que quiero que estés tranquila.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Maia decidida.

-¿y el trabajo? –pregunto Clary.

-De por si no me gusta, además puedo pedir vacaciones.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, además no sé cuando vuelva, Maia quiero olvidarlo todo.

-Sigues casada. –dijo automáticamente Maia, Clary la miro sabia que nunca podría olvidar a Jace cuando viera a su hijo, lo vería a él, se sintió culpable por no contarle a Maia pero por ahora prefería que nadie lo supiera.

-No por mucho, pude haberle perdonado muchas cosas, pero no una infidelidad tan descarada, además siento que se arrepiente de casarse conmigo, estuvo comprometido con Isabelle y por terco no se caso con ella, pero la ve a mis espaldas. Lo amo Maia, lo amo mucho, pero simplemente no puedo. –Clary miro el reloj debía irse.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Sé que te engaño pero huir así no es la solución.

-No solo lo hago por mí, mas adelante te lo contare, debo irme, los guardaespaldas ya se habrán dado cuenta que me les escape.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada así se tire al piso a suplicar, pero Clary me debes una explicación, sé que hay un motivo más grande para que quieras irte de esta manera.

-Pronto te lo diré. –dijo ella levantándose del sofá. – ¿Todavía tienes la ropa que deje acá? No me quise llevar nada de lo otro.

-Está toda intacta en tu cuarto, te ayudare a guardarlo.

Clary estaba agradecida de que Maia no se sentara a interrogarla, sabía que le costaba no tirarla al piso y presionarla para que le dijera la verdad, así que le agradeció mentalmente, mientras Maia sacaba una maleta y empezaba a echar las cosas que Clary no se había llevado.

-¿Todo estará bien con…? –pregunto Maia cerrando la maleta. –Ni siquiera fue a tu matrimonio.

-El sabía la verdad, él porque me estaba casando y dijo que no iba a venir a verme jugar a ser actriz, ya sabes cómo es él. –dijo cogiendo la maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si en algún momento me necesitas, me llamas. Y si te demoras mucho en volver iré a verte. –dijo Maia, la verdad estaba triste, no quería presionar a Clary porque veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse tranquila cuando lo único que quería era tirarse al piso y llorar.

-Gracias Maia, por todo. –Clary la abrazo un poco más fuerte de lo normal y se fue. Abajo la esperaba un taxi, subió la maleta sin dificultad, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. –Al aeropuerto.

* * *

Clary no sabía para quien había sido mas agotador el vuelo, si para ella porque se la había pasado llorando las últimas 2 horas o si para el señor de al lado que se había gastado todos los pañuelos que llevaba en ella. Le volvió a agradecer mientras iba por su maleta. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al salir corriendo así? Esperaba que sí.

Recogió su maleta y cuando iba saliendo lo vio, hace tanto que no lo veía, seguía igual de guapo, era injusto como todo lo bueno lo había heredado él, al verla le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Hace mucho no te veía hermanita. –dijo dándole un abrazo. –Me alegra verte.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Sebastián. –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? bueno para todos aquellos que esperaban que Sebastian fuera un villano, LO SIENTO, despues de leer Ciudad de las almas perdidas lo que pensaba de Sebastian cambio de manera radical, siento que el fue solo una victima mas, de por si no es su culpa ser como es, asi que en este FanFic Sebastian sera el hermano que siempre debio ser para Clary. Tambien lei en un comentario que querian mas drama, ¡solo era cuestion de tiempo! Queria que disfrutaran un poco del amor de ellos pero claro que estaba proximo lo triste, si fuera todo feliz seria tan irreal. Ninguna relacion es perfecta. Tambien lei un comentario de una chica que decia que no hiciera a Isabelle una perra porque habia aprendido a no odiarla, la cuestion es que necesitaba una antagonista pero voy a aclarar que Isabelle JAMAS me ha caido mal, de por si la adoro y quise darle un buen papel en la historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Hace poco **Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore **me recomedo que leyera _Delirium _de Lauren Oliver. Le escribi un mensaje privado con mi opinión porque estaba lleno de spoilers, y si alguien se lo quiere leer lo menos que quiero es tirarmele el libro. Ella es la culpable que me haya demorado en subirles capitulo hahahahaha no mentiras es que me enganche al libro, se los recomiendo mucho, claro que la mitad del libro querran matar a la protagonista pero es un libro que te muestra el amor como si fuera lo peor de este mundo, y aunque uno quiere coger a la protegonista a cachetadas, con el tiempo uno entiende que ella siempre a pensado y aceptado lo que todo el mundo dice y piensa, hasta que abre los ojos y comieza a pensar por si misma. No les digo mas ojala se lo lean, es una trilogia, asi que me faltan 2 libros por leer, pero tambien quiero leer los otros libros que me recomendaron pronto les contare mi opinion. Espero sus reviews y que tengan una bonita semana!


	15. La brisa del mar

Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos  
En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejaré que hable mi corazón  
Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde  
Me arrepiento de lo que pasó.

Me Arrepiento- Alex Ubago 

(Escuchen esta cancion! ^^)

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**La brisa del mar.**

-¿Crees que pueda escucharlo? –le pregunto Clary a Sebastián.

-¿El qué? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-El mar. –dijo Clary mientras una suave ola golpeaba su vientre de cinco meses.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, Clary había estado viviendo los últimos 4 meses con su hermano Sebastián en una bonita casa cerca de la playa. El había sido muy reservado a la hora de hacer preguntas, no quería incomodarla y ella lo había agradecido, pero más temprano que tarde le había tenido que contar de su embarazo, no era algo que se pudiera ocultar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Le había contado en resumen lo que había sucedido con Jace y el la había reprendido. Le había dicho "Debiste escuchar su lado de la historia" pero Clary había desechado la idea, no necesitaba escuchar mentiras cuando sus ojos lo habían visto todo. Clary no quería pensar mucho en el futuro, sabía que no podría quedarse eternamente viviendo con su hermano ahí, claro el no la echaría, de por si estaba muy feliz de tenerla allí, la soledad no es buena compañera.

-Claro que puede escucharlo, no es como si tu vientre fuera un cuarto insonoro, puede escucharnos pero no nos entiende, si le cantas te escuchara y de pronto pueda gustarle, aunque si tiene buen gusto musical te dará una patada para que cierres la boca. –dijo él con una sonrisa, y luego le mostro la lengua, Clary resoplo y le pego en el brazo con la mano.

-Dices eso porque envidias mi melodiosa voz. –dijo Clary entrecerrando los ojos, Sebastián soltó una carcajada y miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

-Déjame decirte hermanita que la voz melodiosa la tengo yo, ya sabes herede lo mejor de nuestros padres. –dijo él con aire de superioridad, la brisa hizo que su cabello se alborotara un poco, Clary iba a replicar pero era cierto lo que él había dicho, Sebastián era atractivo, inteligente y artístico, y ella solo había heredado un montón de pecas.

-Calla. –dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Son más de las 11, el sol está demasiado fuerte deberíamos ir a casa. –dijo Sebastián le extendió el brazo a Clary y ella se aferro a él para comenzar a caminar hasta la orilla, no quería resbalar.

Al salir, Clary se seco con una toalla, mientras Sebastián recogía una maleta donde habían llevado algo de ropa seca y gran cantidad de chocolates, Clary sufría de antojos cada rato y esos últimos días había tenido una gran adicción al chocolate blanco. Clary miro alrededor, no había mucha gente, pero algunas chicas no paraban de comerse a Sebastián con los ojos.

-No paran de comerte con la mirada. –dijo Clary a Sebastián una vez que comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-¿Puedes culparlas? –pregunto con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

-Se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando, vamos a casa, tengo que arreglarme antes de que llegue el abogado. –dijo Clary haciendo una mueca al recordar la cita que tenía esa tarde con su abogado para hablar de su… divorcio.

* * *

Jace estaba sentado en su oficina, firmaba papeles y revisa documentos sin siquiera mirarlos en realidad, había vuelto a vivir en su apartamento, llegar a casa y no ver a Clary le resultaba bastante difícil, así que había intentado volver a lo de antes.

Había intentado por todos los medios encontrar a Clary, tenía a un montón de investigadores tras su paradero, pero nada de eso parecía llegar a ninguna parte, así que había hecho lo imaginable: Le había pedido ayuda a Maia.

* * *

-Maia abre la puerta. –dijo Jace golpeando la puerta del apartamento.

-Vete cretino. –le había gritado ella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por favor, te daré lo que quieras. –dijo el desesperado.

-¿Ahora intentas comprarme? Realmente estas mal de la cabeza. –dijo ella con aire ofendido.

-No te estoy comprando, por favor solo quiero hablar contigo, se que Clary no esta aquí. –dijo golpeando una vez más la puerta.

Maia no respondió inmediatamente, sabia lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Jace podría gritarle mil veces que se fuera, que la dejara tranquila pero él no se rendiría en cambio terminaría abriéndole un hueco a la puerta. Quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. Jace no necesito que lo invitara a pasar, entro al apartamento antes de que Maia se arrepintiera.

-Habla. –dijo Maia cortante.

-Maia, se que todo me culpa, que puede parecer una cosa, pero no lo es, te lo juro, jamás le haría eso a Clary, ella no me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de explicarle como fueron las cosas, sé que no tienes ningún aprecio por mí, es mas sé que me detestas pero por favor dime donde esta Clary. Yo necesito que ella me escuche. –dijo Jace alterado.

-Primero te calmas, segundo aunque suene raro y no puedo creer que lo diga no te detesto, tercero ¿Qué fue realmente lo que paso? No me digas que ella se abalanzo y te beso. –dijo Maia haciendo una mueca.

-Pues se que sonara mal pero, si ella me beso, se apareció ahí en mi oficina como una loca, hablando no se cuanta basura y cuando la fui a sacar de mi oficina se me tiro encima. –dijo con la cara entre las manos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil que le creyeran?

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es creerte eso? –dijo Maia pensativa.

-¿Cuántas veces le he mentido a Clary, para que simplemente no quiera escucharme y se esfume así? –pregunto Jace dolido.

-No es por ser mala, pero ustedes se casaron envueltos en una mentira bien grande, así que no me vengas a mí con toda esa charla de chico honesto por qué no te queda. –dijo ella molesta.

-Se que la manera de casarnos no fue la mejor, pero que empezara como un teatro no significa que lo fuera, para mí fue tan real como cualquier otra cosa, me case enamorado de Clary, que no hubiera tenido el valor de decirlo es otra cosa. –dijo Jace mirando a los ojos a Maia.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de que ella fue la loca acosadora? –pregunto Maia. –No me digas que lo único que tienes para convencer a Clary es tu bonita cara y tu palabra.

En otras circunstancias Jace habría molestado a Maia eternamente por decir que tenía una cara bonita, pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, no se sentía el mismo.

-Pues si es lo único que tengo. –dijo el abatido.

-¿Haz escuchado ese dicho que dice "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"? Ella te vio, no le fueron con el chisme, eso lo hace todo diferente. –dijo Maia, increíblemente le creía Jace no sabía porque pero lo hacía, pero sabía que Clary era demasiado cabeza dura para creerle.

Jace iba a responder pero en ese momento uno de sus guardaespaldas entro al apartamento.

-La encontramos. –dijo a Jace sacando un sobre amarillo de su chaqueta.

Jace se quedo pasmado y cogió rápidamente el sobre, Maia se acerco también para ver, en el sobre habían varias fotos de Clary, sentada en un restaurante mirando sin mirar realmente a la nada, Clary se veía diferente en cada foto, se podría decir que tenia mas curvas, en varias fotografías salía con un chico de cabello rubio.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto Jace molesto.

-Antes de que te armes una película, ese es su hermano Sebastián. –dijo Maia entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya recuerdo, Clary me ha hablado un poco de él, el típico chico rebelde de la familia que se va de la casa a vivir a otra ciudad para probar suerte. –dijo Jace.

-Algo así, hace un par de años Sebastián se fue a vivir a Miami por que quería según él un aire diferente, además su relación con Jocelyn, su madre, no es muy buena que digamos, Clary se enfado con Sebastián por irse así y su relación había sido bastante tensa, supongo que ahora que han pasado tiempo juntos las cosas se han arreglado. –le explico Maia a Jace.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes que Clary estaba en Miami? –pregunto Jace mirando a Maia interrogante.

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes no vale la pena ocultarte cosas. La verdad ella vino a verme antes de irse así que lo he sabido todo el tiempo. –dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Debería querer matarte, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo un avión que tomar. –dijo él mientras miraba la dirección que había escrita en uno de los papeles.

-¡Espera! –dijo Maia cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el molesto.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? Ella no te creerá así no más, ¿Qué esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Hazme caso, primero busca algo una prueba lo que sea algo que la obligue a escucharte. –dijo Maia.

* * *

Lo que más detestaba era saber que Maia tenía razón, había pasado las últimas horas pensando como demostrarle a Clary que él no mentía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle a Isabelle que hablara con Clary? Sabía de antemano que Isabelle nunca haría eso por él. Miro el techo de su oficina esperando que mágicamente la respuesta estuviera escrita allí, el techo blanco reflejaba su mente en aquel momento, miro en la esquina y vio una luz roja parpadeante, la luz de la cámara de seguridad.

-¡Pero qué idiota! –dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla, la cámara de seguridad debía haber filmado todo. Salió corriendo de su oficina, necesitaba esa grabación como fuera.

* * *

Clary estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del comedor que tenia Sebastián en casa, el estaba en la cocina, preparándole una malteada de vainilla con suplementos vitamínicos, después de llegar a Miami, el apetito de Clary y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa habían decaído terriblemente, después de contarle a Sebastián de su embarazo él se había puesto furioso, por la falta de cuidados que estaba teniendo Clary, la había llevado al médico y la doctora la había regañado y le había mandado una cantidad de vitaminas para compensar su mala alimentación.

El abogado removía los papeles y escribía "Diferencia Irreconciliables" dos simples palabras que significan el final de todo. Sebastián apareció con la malteada y se la puso a Clary en la mesa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Clary no podía expresar cuan agradecida estaba con él, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones apresuradas que Clary estaba tomando, la apoyaba sin juzgarla.

-¿No hay acuerdo prenupcial? –pregunto el abogado mirando a Clary, era bastante viejo.

-No, pero no quiero nada. –dijo Clary, sabía que por ley le correspondía la mitad del dinero de Jace pero no lo quería.

-Señora Herondale… -empezó el abogado

-Fray, por favor Fray. –corrigió Clary, el simple hecho de escuchar ese apellido le movía todo por dentro.

-Disculpe, Señora Fray, no entiendo porque quiere renunciar a lo que legalmente le corresponde, además estando usted en estado de embarazo, legalmente a su hijo le corresponde…

-NO. –dijo Clary golpeando la mesa, Sebastián se estremeció a su lado y le apretó la mano para que se calmara. –No quiero ni un solo centavo suyo, ni mi hijo ni yo lo necesitamos, que se lo de a su amante.

-Clary, basta. –dijo Sebastián. –No le hace bien al bebe que te alteres así.

-Está bien. –dijo ella intentando controlarse. –Quiero un documento en el cual se diga que renuncio a lo que sea que deba darme. –dijo mirando al abogado, el asintió. –Otra cosa, no quiero que sepa nada de mi embarazo.

-Señora Heron… Fray –se corrigió el abogado cuando sintió como la mirada de Clary lo traspasaba. –Le está negando a su hijo no solo un padre, sino también la posibilidad de tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades.

-Le estoy negando a mi hijo un padre mentiroso, una arpía como madrastra y una vida de ir y venir de casa en casa. No quiero que lo sepa, esa es mi decisión y no quiero nada de su dinero. –dijo Clary cortante, masajeándose las sienes.

- De acuerdo, aquí están los papeles del divorcio, si está completamente segura solo tiene que firmar. –dijo mientras le extendía unos papeles y le pasaba un lapicero.

Clary cogió el lapicero y miro la línea donde tenía que firmar, la mano le temblaba, ¿Así terminaría todo? Solo una firma y adiós. Si esa firma significara también un borrón de recuerdos estaría más tranquila. Todo en ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pero lo hizo. Firmo y le entrego los papeles al abogado.

-Si me da un momento hare el documento de renuncia de bienes, así podrá firmarlo y le enviaremos los papeles a Señor Herondale hoy mismo. –dijo el abogado, Clary solo asintió, se sentía vacía.

* * *

Jace se demoro horas con la gente de seguridad para encontrar el video, casi había saltado cuando por fin lo habían encontrado, se veía y se escuchaba toda la conversación de Isabelle y Jace. Se lo mostraría a Clary y arreglarían las cosas, había llamado a Maia para contarle que había conseguido un video y le había agradecido por la idea. Se podría decir que Jace ya no pensaba que Maia fuera tan bruja. Iba volviendo a su oficina, pero su secretaria le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Disculpe señor le llego un sobre hace un rato. –dijo extendiéndoselo.

-Gracias. –dijo Jace a la anciana secretaria, mientras lo cogía. –Necesito que por favor me consigas un vuelo a Miami para esta noche.

-Claro que sí, ya me pongo en eso. –dijo amablemente la secretaria.

Jace entro a su oficina, se guardo la grabación en la chaqueta y se sentó para abrir el sobre, había gran cantidad de papeles, cuando empezó a examinarlos se le detuvo el corazón, Clary le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Ella ya había firmado todos los documentos, y había otro documento donde renunciaba a cualquier tipo de compensación monetaria. ¡Pero qué demonios! Llamo a su abogado y él en menos de media hora llego a su oficina.

-Tiene que haber una forma de anular esto. –dijo Jace dando vueltas por su oficina mientras el viejo abogado revisaba los papeles.

-Señor Herondale, su esposa ya empezó con todos los tramites, pero hay varias opciones, la primera que ella desista y anule el proceso, la segunda que usted firme y se divorcien, y la tercera que usted se niegue a firmar y que vayan ante un juez. –dijo el abogado profesionalmente.

-Necesito hablar con ella. –dijo Jace desesperado.

-Puedo ponerme en contacto con su abogado ahora mismo, exigiéndole que antes de cualquier decisión ella debe acceder a hablar con usted. –dijo el abogado.

-Pues llámalo YA. –dijo Jace casi en un grito.

El abogado rebusco en los papeles, los datos de contacto del abogado de Clary y lo llamo. Hablaron un rato el abogado de Clary le explicaba que ella no tenía ningún interés en hablar con Jace, pero el abogado de Jace lo persuadía diciéndole que era la manera más fácil de solucionar la situación, así que el abogado del Clary le pidió una hora para hablar con ella e intentar convencerla.

-Hablara con ella, quedo en llamarme en una hora para saber si ella accedió. –dijo el abogado a Jace.

-Si se niega a hablar conmigo, me subiré a un avión ahora mismo. –dijo el totalmente tensionado.

Después de lo que Jace pensó fue una eternidad el celular del abogado volvió a sonar.

-Hola… -contesto el abogado y luego abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Señora Herondale?

El corazón de Jace empezó a latir muy rápido y sin pensarlo le quito el celular al abogado.

-¿Clary? –dijo el esperanzado.

-Hola Jace. –dijo ella cortante al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es toda esta porquería de papeles de divorcio? –pregunto Jace.

-Es lo que es. No me interesa seguir casada contigo, no tengo espacio ni tiempo en mi vida para lidiar con tus infidelidades. –Clary hablaba tan frio como podía pero, el simple hecho de escuchar a Jace era muy doloroso.

-Te fuiste sin ni siquiera escuchar una explicación, yo se que las cosas se ven mal pero tienes que dejar que te explique…

-No quiero escucharte. Solo firma el papel Jace.

-Pero Clary es que tú tienes que saber cómo fueron las cosas.

-¿Quieres perder tu tiempo? No me importa lo que me digas, no te creo.

-Pero es que tengo pruebas. –dijo Jace desesperado, Clary jamás le había hablado así.

-No me interesa las mentiras que tengas para probarme que no me fuiste infiel. Maldita sea yo te vi, así que lo que digas sobra.

-Pero Clary…

-QUE LO FIRMES MALDITA SEA, SOLO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA, NO QUIERO NI MEDIO CENTAVO TUYO, SI TIENES AUNQUE SEA EL MINIMO DE RESPETO POR MI FIRMA. –grito Clary al otro lado de la línea, sentía que iba a desmayarse, el dolor que le producía hablar con Jace y saber que mentía era demasiado.

Jace palideció y fue como si toda la esperanza que había sentido hace apenas unos momentos se hubiera ido por el drenaje. Estaba pasando de verdad, Clary ni siquiera quería escuchar, ella de verdad ya no quería estar con él.

-Deja tu enojo un momento y se completamente sincera. –Dijo Jace con una calma alarmante – ¿Enserio quieres que firme? No te obligare a estar conmigo.

-Sí. –dijo Clary con una voz apenas audible.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Jace y colgó. -¿Dónde tengo que firmar? –le pregunto al abogado.

-Aquí. –dijo él un poco incomodo por la situación.

Jace miro los papeles y con calma se acerco y los firmo.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto fríamente.

-Sí señor, ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó el abogado algo alarmado.

-¿Eso importa? –le respondió Jace con otra pregunta.

El abogado solo se levanto y salió de la oficina, Jace le marco a su secretaria.

-Ya no es necesario que me consigas el vuelo. Ya no necesito ir. –dijo y colgó.

* * *

¿Como están? hasta me puse triste escribiendo el capitulo de hoy /: Pero bueno, espero que les guste! A muchas nos gusta Sebastian ( la verdad pensé que a casi nadie le gustaba XD) El lunes osea el 15 es mi cumpleaños! asi que me ire de fiesta hahahaha y con el final de semestre tan cerca estare llena de trabajos asi que sean pacientes intentare escribirles antes de que termine el mes ^^ ME ENCANTAN sus reviews asi que quiero muchos C:

**MaryWayland: **Yo tambien soy de las que me armo severas películas en la cabeza hahahaha me pongo a pelear y luego me doy cuenta que debí investigar primero ¬¬


	16. Cabeza Dura

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Cabeza dura.**

Maia camino por la calle maldiciendo cada vez que pisaba un charco, el clima era pésimo, hacia días que no paraba de llover y se sentía rara por hacer algo como aquello. ¿Desde cuándo le daba por arreglar relaciones ajenas? Bueno la verdad sabia que detrás de la negativa de Clary de volver había un motivo más grande que estaba escondiendo la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no le contaba algo, habían pasado casi 8 meses desde que ella se había ido y aunque Jace había encontrado aquel video (el cual le había mostrado unos días atrás) de nada había servido, parecía como si Clary se hubiera puesto unos audífonos y hubiera puesto el volumen máximo. Simplemente no quería escuchar.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo cuando su sombrilla le pego en la cabeza a alguien. Vio el gran edificio de oficinas cerca, ¿Qué tan raro era que ella fuera a hablar con Jace como grandes amigos? Extremadamente raro, pensó, se sentía fuera de su elemento y suponía que el también cuando hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Entro por las grandes puertas giratorias de vidrio, le dieron una tarjeta de visitante y subió por el ascensor. La secretaria de Jace la vio y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Ella asintió y entro.

Jace estaba sentado en su silla, con el escritorio lleno de papeles, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un obseso del trabajo, pero Maia sabía que lo hacía para distraerse, para no pensar en todos los problemas que tenía con Clary.

-¿De nuevo por aquí? Voy a empezar a pensar que sientes atracción por mí. –dijo Jace sin levantar la mirada de los papeles, pero Maia vio una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo en su cara.

-Deberías agradecer que invierto algo de mi valioso tiempo en venir a verte. –dijo Maia entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Has hablado con Clary?

-¿Por qué debería hablar con mi ex esposa? –dijo él con molestia levantando la mirada de los papeles y mirando a Maia por primera vez.

-No empieces con ese tono. –lo reprendió Maia. –puedes engañar a medio mundo si quieres pero a mí no, esa fachada de nada me importa, no te la creo.

-No vivo para convencerte Maia, si me siguiera preocupando por eso ¿qué clase de persona seria? hace casi 2 meses que firmamos el divorcio, no hablo con ella desde entonces. Fin de la historia. Solo sigo adelante con mi vida así como ella lo hizo. –dijo con frialdad Jace.

-¿Fin de la historia? ¿Solo sigo con mi vida como ella lo hizo? Por favor, eso es lo más falso y resentido que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo. –dijo ella molesta. –Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué te gusto quizá? Por que ando en busca de nueva esposa por si te interesa. –dijo Jace picándole el ojo, Maia se acerco a él y le dio una manotazo en la cabeza. -¡Oye! Retiro la oferta no quiero una esposa que me pegue.

-¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto 5 minutos? Solo 5, sé que es difícil para ti pero trata, antes de que me quite una bota y te la lance en la cabeza. –dijo ella exasperada, por eso era que no toleraba a Jace antes, esa actitud era irritante.

-Lo intentare. –dijo el sobándose la cabeza, Maia pegaba muy duro. -¿Qué no me has dicho?

-El día en que Clary se fue, yo la intente persuadir de que no lo hiciera, que escuchara, pero ella insistía en que no lo hacía solo por ella, hay algo mas Jace detrás de la negativa de Clary hay otra cosa que la hizo decidirse a dejarte, dijo que me lo contaría pero no lo ha hecho. Ella está ocultando algo y creo que tú deberías ir a buscarla para saber que es. –dijo Maia, Jace lo medito un segundo, ¿Había algo más?

-¿Crees que tiene otro y por eso me dejo? –pregunto Jace.

-¡Hay! No seas imbécil. –dijo irritada Maia.

-Eso es lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando dices esas cosas. –dijo Jace contrariado, había hecho todo lo posible por no dejar nunca que las palabras de Maia lo afectaran.

-Clary no ha tenido ojos para nadie más desde que te conoció, claro que intente que cambiara de opinión pero con el mal gusto que tiene no pude hacer nada. –dijo ella molesta.

-¿Mal gusto? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras tener esa suerte. –dijo el entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Y el tipo ese, Simon?

-Simon no le volvió a hablar desde que se caso contigo, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no se fue con otro? Es algo mas tarado pero no sé que es. –dijo ella levantando las manos con rendición. –Si no vas a hacer nada no puedo forzarte, pero cumplí con decírtelo.

Maia dio media vuelta para salir.

-¿Crees que cambiaria algo si yo la buscara? –pregunto Jace.

-Eso solo lo sabrás si vas. –dijo Maia caminando, al llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta y le sonrió. –No te olvides de llevar el video. –dijo y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Simon arrojo la revista a la mesa, había una foto enorme de Jace y Clary, abajo decía, "NO DURARON NI UN AÑO, AQUÍ TE LO CONTAMOS TODO". Solo decían cosas como, matrimonio relámpago, soltero y a la orden, ella lo dejo, y un montón de cosas por el estilo. Isabelle se levanto del sofá para mirarla, cuando la vio se empezó a reír. Simon la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Te causa gracia? –pregunto Simon, aunque al principio había querido que Clary no se casara, después de que ella lo había hecho, el había empezado una relación con Isabelle.

-Claro que me causa gracia. Se burlaron de mí antes, ahora yo lo hago. Cuando me sentí sola y miserable ellos eran solo sonrisas. Por eso dicen mi querido Simon que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor. –dijo ella buscando la pagina en la revista.

-Pensé que habías desistido de entrometerte. Tú y yo comenzamos a salir poco después de que ellos se casaran pero para ti no es suficiente ¿Verdad? –pregunto Simon molesto.

-No empieces a ponerte cursi. Hemos sacado lo mejor del otro y ha funcionado para ambos, se burlaron de mí, y nadie jamás se burla de Isabelle Lightwood, eso es algo que a fuerzas tuvieron que aprender. –dijo ella mirándolo resentida por el tono de reproche de Simon.

-Sacar lo mejor del otro, no seas tan romántica por favor que me derrito. –dijo él con sarcasmo. –Nunca me has querido contar que hiciste para que ellos se separaran.

-¿Por qué eres tan curioso? Pero si tanto quieres saber pues, me le metí en la oficina a Jace y lo bese cuando Clary entraba. Pensé que pegaría el grito en el cielo pero solo se fue. ¿Contento? –pregunto Isabelle.

-¿Contento? ¿Sabes que lo nuestro se acaba aquí y ahora verdad? –pregunto el recogiendo la chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella mirándolo atónita.

-Puede que hayas arruinado su relación, pero en el camino también has arruinado la nuestra. –dijo el dando media vuelta para irse. -¿Crees que no me importa que andes besando a otros? Pues si me importa.

-Si cruzas esa puerta no hay vuelta atrás. –dijo ella levantándose de un salto. Y agarrándolo para que se volteara.

-La verdad no sé si me interesa volver a lo de antes. –dijo el soltándose de su agarre y saliendo por la puerta.

Isabelle pego un grito de frustración, ¿Era enserio? Pensó que Simon tomaría con gracia el hecho de que ella había logrado separarlos, se habían conocido por ese motivo. ¿De donde demonios había salido todo aquello?

* * *

-Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya la estas malcriando. –dijo Clary cuando vio el carrito del mercado donde Sebastián había echado un montón de juguetes y ropa.

-Es mi sobrina, mi trabajo es malcriarla. –dijo con una sonrisa. –además en un par de días por fin la vamos a conocer.

-Si la verdad, ya quiero que nazca estoy cansada de estar embarazada. –dijo Clary con suspiro, tocándose la enorme barriga de casi 9 meses.

-¿Ya decidiste un nombre? –pregunto Sebastián.

-La verdad no. Creo que cuando nazca y la vea me vendrá a la cabeza algún nombre. –dijo Clary mirando un bonito vestido rosa.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? No es algo que puedas ocultar para siempre. –dijo él con tono de reproche.

-Estaba pensando que unas semanas después de que nazca, podríamos ir a Nueva York a visitar a mama y a Luke. –dijo ella pensativa, la verdad cargar con aquel secreto había sido agotador, Jocelyn siempre insistía en ir a verla pero ella tenía que negarse de todas las formas.

-Deberías decírselo a Jace. –insistió una vez más Sebastián aunque sabía de ante mano cual sería la respuesta de Clary.

-No. –dijo ella rotundamente. –No sé porque insistes con lo mismo cuando sabes que no lo hare.

-Porque es su padre. ¿Qué le dirás cuando ella crezca y te pregunte quien es su papa? Sabes también como yo que no es algo que puedas evitar. –dijo cogiendo otro oso de peluche y poniéndolo en el carrito.

-Nuestro padre biológico nunca estuvo con nosotros, y estamos bien ¿o no? –pregunto Clary con resentimiento.

-No me vengas con eso, cuando sabes tan bien como yo que nosotros tuvimos a Luke. –dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-¿Crees que combine este vestido con los guantes? –pregunto Clary cambiando el tema. Sebastián hizo una mueca no había persona más cabeza dura que Clarissa Fray.

-No creo que a una bebe de unos días de nacida le importe si combina o no el vestido con los guantes. –dijo Sebastián.

-Eres un aguafiestas mejor vamos a pagar. –dijo Clary caminando hacia la caja registradora.

-¿Aguafiestas yo? ¿Quién fue la que no hizo Baby Shower por que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar? –dijo Sebastián bajito para que Clary no escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo mal. Sebastián se asusto, pero que oído tenia.

-¡Que te quiero mucho hermanita! –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale. –dijo Clary.

Pagaron las cosas y se fueron caminando a casa, no era muy lejos, llegaron a casa y Clary fue a la cocina.

-Hare pasta para la cena, acomoda la mesa. –dijo Clary.

-Si señora. –dijo Sebastián dejando las bolsas en el cuarto del bebe y volviendo para sacar los platos y los cubiertos.

-No me digas señora me siento vieja. –dijo Clary con una mueca.

-Hoy todo te irrita. Prepara la cena rápido ¿Si? Tengo hambre. –dijo Sebastián.

-Claro a las mujeres siempre nos toca lo mismo… -empezó a quejarse Clary en la cocina pero Sebastián decidió ignorarla.

-¿Sebastián, podrías ir a comprar algo de té de limón? Se acabo y enserio quiero. –dijo ella haciéndole un puchero.

-Claro, no me tardo. –dijo el saliendo de casa.

Clary volvió a lo suyo, la cena estaría en 5 minutos, cuando estaba apagando la olla, empezó a sentir un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda muy fuerte, se fue a la sala a sentarse un momento, el dolor se presentaba cada 5 minutos, no podía ser… faltaban aun algunos días para que la bebe naciera, pero sabía que aquello que sentía eran contracciones, ¿Por qué Sebastián se demoraba tanto? Necesitaba ir al hospital. Decidió espéralo, fue al cuarto del bebe por la maleta que había alistado hacia unos días, la dejo en el sofá y se volvió a sentar el dolor era espantoso. Le mando un mensaje a Sebastián diciéndole que tenia contracciones y que se apurara, 2 minutos después escucho el timbre, supuso que era Sebastián, su hermano tenía el mal habito de olvidar las llaves, por eso el vecino tenía una copia, se levanto con dificultad y fue a la puerta a abrirle, el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio a Jace al otro lado de la puerta blanco como el papel mirando atónito su vientre. Sintió otra contracción aun más fuerte pero estaba demasiado impactada para prestarle atención. Por la cabeza de Jace pasaban mil pensamientos al tiempo, recordó la última conversación de teléfono que habían tenido antes de separarse. "Cuando llegues a casa hay algo que quiero decirte." "No puedo esperar a ver tu reacción." También recordó las palabras de Maia "Hay algo mas Jace detrás de la negativa de Clary hay otra cosa que la hizo decidirse a dejarte."

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos de cumple años *-* , quiero contarles que hace como 2 semanas fui a la feria del libro aquí en Bogota, mi mejor amiga y yo nos inscribimos a un concurso de Cazadores de Sombras, me toco correr por todas partes literal casi ni puedo caminar al otro día por que era una de esas carreras de observacion, ademas estaba lloviendo asi que me la pase saltando entre charcos ¬¬ , el caso fue que mi mejor amiga se gano un libro de los origenes y yo me gane un pato, SI UN PATO XD , haciendole honor a que Will los odia. Ese dia compre como 7 libros ^^ . Bueno ya volviendo a lo nuestro muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n . Lei por ahi que querian sexo explicito, quiero confersarles que cuando ellos iban a tener relaciones por primera vez yo les iba a escribir cosas bastante explicitas, luego me lo pense mejor, hay gente que le incomoda hay personas que no (creanme a mi no me incomoda, no me hubiera podido leer 50 Sombras de Grey si me incomodara) Asi que para aquellos que deje con las ganas de algo un poco mas picante, mas adelante tal vez (uno no sabe como sera la historia XD) los recompensare c: .Me quedan 2 semanas de clase luego parciales y se acabo asi que estare un poco ocupada pero antes pude pasarme por aqui porque ¡hoy es el dia del trabajo! y como buenos Colombianos, es festivo. Otra cosa que habia olvidado, una chica llamada Javi me recomedo un libro que se llama Sweet Evil, pues quiero que sepan que me encanto y que se los recomiendo! Me encanto que la protagonista no fue la tipica chica que solo hace el bien, etc etc, espero que lo lean! Espero sus reviews me encanta leer sus comentarios (:


	17. It Will Rain

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**It Will Rain.**

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

(Bruno Mars.)

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Clary a Jace, entrando a la casa, necesitaba sentarse le dolía mucho.

-¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿Te parece una pregunta lógica en una situación como esta? –pregunto Jace entrando ¿Acaso Clary había perdido la razón?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Clary intentando parecer tranquila, le costaba mantener la cara normal cuando el dolor la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-¿Enserio quieres jugar así? Bueno, me refiero al bebe que llevas en el vientre. –dijo Jace mirándola acusadoramente.

-No tengo ninguna explicación que darte sobre mí bebe. Así que, ¿Por que no te vas por donde viniste? –pregunto Clary, el impacto inicial estaba pasando a convertirse en ira reprimida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar así de la nada pidiendo explicaciones después de lo que había hecho?

-¿No tienes que darme explicaciones? –pregunto Jace atónito. Quien era aquella mujer y que había hecho con Clarissa Fray. -¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-¿Tengo la obligación de hacerlo? –pregunto ella, maldiciéndose internamente por haberle pedido a Sebastián que se fuera.

-CLARO QUE TIENES LA MALDITA OBLIGACION DE DECIRMELO. –grito Jace, arto de la actitud de Clary. –ACTUAS ASI POR QUE CREES QUE TE ENGAÑE. SOLO VISTE Y ASUMISTE LO QUE QUERIAS CREER, NI POR UN MOMENTO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE NO LO HABIA HECHO. NO, TU Y TU ENORME CABEZOTA NO PUDIERON NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EN NADA MAS. ¿QUE ME DIRAS? LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS JACE. PUES VISTE MAL.

-¿CON QUE DERECHO VIENES AQUÍ PARA GRITARME? LO VI CON MIS OJOS JACE NADIE ME LO DIJO. –Clary estaba cada vez mas alterada. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a venir a tratarla así después de todo? –NO NECESITO UNA CONVERSACION INUTIL, ESO NO VA A HACER QUE CAMBIE DE PARECER. Y SABES UNA COSA. JAMAS TE IBA A CONTAR DE LA EXISTENCIA DE MI HIJA, PORQUE ES MIA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TENGA UN PADRE MENTIROSO COMO TU.

Jace la miro, ya era suficiente de tantas cosas, el no había hecho nada y estaba siendo juzgado por todos como si fuera una porquería. Busco entre su chaqueta un Cd y se acerco al reproductor de DVD

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Clary sin entender.

-Cállate. Mira. –dijo Jace poniéndole play.

Cuando Clary empezó a ver el video se quedo fría, ¿Enserio quería hacerle repetir aquello? Como si en algún momento hubiera podido borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Iba a gritarle, que se fuera, hasta que escucho la conversación.

* * *

((RECORDEMOS))

-Así que eres Isabelle Lightwood, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Jace haciéndole una seña para que se levantara de la silla.

-Pero que poco caballeroso eres, a ver si aprendemos modales, se dice: ¿Isabelle quieres algo de tomar? O puedes empezar diciendo: He sido el mayor idiota por rechazarte y casarme con una enana pelirroja…

-Cállate. –dijo Jace furioso. –No te permito que hables así de mi esposa.

-Resulta que tú no me permites nada, yo hablo así porque se me da la gana.

-Sal de mi oficina, no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.

-¿Así que me sacaras a la fuerza? Hazlo. –Lo reto Isabelle, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Crees que porque eres mujer no lo hare? –dijo Jace mirándola desafiante.

-De acuerdo me iré. –Isabelle se levanto de la silla y cogió su bolso, cuando llego al lado de Jace se le quedo mirando. –Sabes una cosa antes de irme hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Jace iba a decir que le importaba muy poco lo que Isabelle quisiera hacer, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlo, la boca de Isabelle invadió la suya de una manera brusca, Jace se quedo totalmente pasmado por un momento, luego escucho como si la puerta se cerrara y empujo a Isabelle, se limpio la boca con la mano furioso.

-Tú de verdad estás loca. –dijo Jace cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando Clary termino de ver el video, parecía en trance. No era capaz de mirar a Jace. No era capaz de razonar.

-Venia aquí con toda la intención de que arregláramos las cosas Clarissa, porque te extrañaba, porque sin ti mi vida era un infierno. –dijo Jace. –Pero te has convertido en alguien que apenas conozco. Puedo entender que te hayas ido, que me dejaras, pero que me ocultaras esto. –dijo mirando el vientre de Clary. –Simplemente no sé si puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no me habías mostrado este video antes? –pregunto Clary con voz apenas audible.

-Déjame pensarlo… tal vez porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, o no ya sé, porque ni siquiera querías escucharme. –dijo él en tono de reproche. Había pensado mil veces en como seria su reconciliación mientras estaba en el avión. Definitivamente esta no era una de esas.

Clary no sabía que decir, se sentía demasiado estúpida. Así que se levanto del sofá y fue a la puerta, Jace la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Ahora me vas a pedir que me vaya? –pregunto el sin poderlo creer.

-No la que se va soy yo. –dijo Clary, abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Jace la alcanzo un segundo después.

-¿Esta es la única manera en la que afrontas las cosas? ¿Te iras de nuevo? –pregunto el agarrándola del brazo.

-Tengo que irme al hospital, o voy a tener a tu hija en la mitad de la calle. –dijo Clary soltándose del agarre de Jace, este tardo un poco en reaccionar, Clary paro un taxi y se subió. – ¿Vas a venir?

Jace no lo pensó un segundo y se subió, Clary le dio las indicaciones y el taxista comenzó a manejar, mientras en la parte de atrás se vivía el mas incomodo de los momentos.

-Ya sé que actué como idiota. –dijo Clary mirando por la ventana. –También se que las cosas no se pueden cambiar, que estas molesto porque no te conté lo de la bebe, créeme, pensé que era lo mejor para ella. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para mi, que fui egoísta y rencorosa, no quería que pudieras tener acceso a ella estando con otra.

-¿Me dejaras estar cerca de ella? –pregunto Jace, ya no estaba enojado, se sentía mal por la situación, porque cuando se imagino teniendo hijos con Clary jamás se lo imagino de este modo.

-Sí. No puedo prohibírtelo, eres su padre y ella te necesitara. –dijo Clary mientras intentaba no llorar, ella misma había destruido todo lo que tenia.

-¿Me dejaras estar cerca de ti? –pregunto Jace, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando quería pensar que todavía había una solución. ¿Tan malo era aferrarse a la única persona que había amado?

Clary lo volteo a mirar, los ojos le ardían, las contracciones la mataban, quería gritar y ahí seguía Jace intentando arreglar las cosas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan orgullosa? Sentirse engañada había sido demasiado para ella.

-Yo…

-Llegamos. –dijo el taxista deteniéndose enfrente del hospital.

Jace le pago y se bajo, ayudo a Clary a bajar y la llevo adentro, pronto una enfermera apareció y los llevo hasta una habitación, Clary intentaba pensar en la manera de reanudar la conversación que habían tenido.

-Sabes, respecto a lo que me dijiste…

El celular de Clary empezó a sonar interrumpiéndola, lo cogió maldiciendo internamente y miro la pantalla. Era Sebastián.

-¿A dónde fuiste a comprar te? ¿A China? –pregunto molesta Clary.

-Clary lo siento… es que me entretuve hablando con una chica muy linda que había en la tienda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de tu mensaje hasta que iba llegando a casa, casi me da un infarto y más cuando entre y no te encontré. ¿Estás en el hospital? –pregunto Sebastián preocupado.

-Yo creería que sí. –Clary sabía que le estaba hablando un poco mal, pero estaba molesta con él. –Al hospital vienes si estas a punto de tener un bebe.

-Deja el sarcasmo, estoy consiguiendo un taxi y llegare pronto, no quiero que estés sola. –dijo él mientras Clary escuchaba todo el ruido de la calle.

-No estoy sola, estoy con Jace y antes de que preguntes, es una larga historia. –dijo Clary mirando a Jace que estaba hipnotizado viendo su vientre como si tuviera rayos x. Parecía como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer embarazada.

-Asi que estas con mi cuñado. –dijo Sebastian relajándose.

-No es tu cuñado. –dijo ella mientras veía como los ojos de Jace dejaban su vientre para concentrarse en sus ojos.

-Bueno entonces el padre de mi sobrina. ¿Puedo decirle asi o tampoco? –pregunto Sebastian burlon.

-Sebastian solo ven. –dijo Clary colgando.

-Así que ya no soy el cuñado de tu hermano… ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar todo esto Clary? no puedo forzarte si no quieres estar conmigo, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a dejar a mi hija, tengo el mismo derecho que tu a estar con ella. –dijo Jace, quería tirarse al piso y pedirle a Clary que arreglaran las cosas, pero sabía muy bien que ya no dependía de él. Que había hecho todo por abrirle los ojos a aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que era el momento en que ella diera el siguiente paso.

Clary no sabía bien que responder, amaba a Jace locamente pero aunque sabía que él no había hecho nada, había pasado tanto tiempo resentida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado sentía alivio pero el dolor había sido tanto que no sabía si algún día las cosas iban a volver a ser como antes. Cuando Clary se animo a responder un pitido en el monitor la asusto, Jace también miro el monitor, de repente varias enfermeras y el doctor entraron a la habitación.

-El ritmo cardiaco del bebe está bajando, parece que no recibe suficiente oxigeno, debemos hacer una cesárea de emergencia. –dijo el doctor mirando el monitor. –Todo estará bien solo debemos actuar rápido.

En ese momento la habitación se volvió un caos, todos corrían para llevarse a Clary, ella miraba a todas aquellas personas intentando procesar lo que había escuchado y Jace tenía cara de pánico.

-Sr. Herondale, ¿Entrara al quirófano? –pregunto el doctor, Jace asintió, luego parpadeo y miro a Clary, sostuvo su mano fuerte.

-Lo que sea que fueras a decirme hace un rato, me lo dices después, ahora solo me importa que ustedes dos estén bien, no importa si ya no me quieres, o si las cosas no pueden volver a ser lo de antes, siempre sostendré tu mano y siempre me tendrás. –dijo Jace dándole un beso en la mano.

-Jace yo… -empezó a decir Clary.

-Me iré a cambiar, nos vemos en un momento. –dijo Jace saliendo de la habitación. No había querido escuchar lo que fuera que Clary iba a decir, temía que fuera lo peor, temía que le dijera que ya no había una solución.

* * *

-¿Sientes esto? –pregunto el doctor a Clary cuando ya estaban listos para la cirugía.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Clary, más preocupada por que no veía a Jace que por lo que el doctor le estaba haciendo.

-Perfecto. Sr. Herondale, entre rápido debemos comenzar. –dijo el doctor mirando a Jace.

Jace camino rápido y se hizo al lado de Clary volvió a coger su mano, deseo haber estado con ella todo el embarazo, ver como día a día el vientre de Clary crecía, cuando la bebe le daba pataditas, o cuando ella tenía un antojo, se sintió triste por haberse perdido todo aquello.

Se escucho un llanto por toda la habitación y el corazón de Jace se detuvo, fue como si hubiera un momento antes y después de aquel llanto.

-Es una hermosa niña. –dijo el doctor dándosela a las enfermeras para que la limpiaran.

-Jace quiero verla. –dijo Clary, se sentía débil pero estaba tan feliz, ni en un millón de años pensó que Jace estaría con ella para el nacimiento de su hija.

Jace fue por la bebe, cuando las enfermeras se la dieron las manos le temblaban, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, amaba a esa bebe, amaba a su hija, jamás pensó en sentir todo ese amor por alguien tan rápido. Se la llevo a Clary que cuando vio a Jace llorando fue como si todo aquel resentimiento, todo lo malo que había sentido en los últimos 9 meses se esfumara. Habían vivido un infierno pero lo superarían, lo harían por ellos y por su hija, al demonio con toda la gente que se metiera, un día había dado todo por perdido y se había ido, eso jamás lo volvería a hacer. El era Jace, SU Jace y así seria para siempre.

* * *

-Jace. –dijo Clary una vez que ya estaba en su habitación, estaba acostada y sostenía a la bebe que estaba dormida, hacia unas horas que había nacido, Sebastián había estado paranoico hasta que la vio, le había dicho a Jace que tenían una charla pendiente y se había ido a casa por algunas cosas de Clary, Jace le había dicho a Clary que debían decirle a sus padres, así que los llamaron. Las reacciones fueron mixtas, Jocelyn pensaba que era una broma, luego reprendió a Clary por no contarle pero Luke la calmo diciéndole que debían hacer las maletas para conocer a su nieta. Celine había pegado un grito que casi había dejado sordo a Jace, y le había dicho que en un par de horas estarían ahí.

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? –pregunto Jace acercándose a Clary.

-Antes de eso quiero que terminemos la conversación pendiente. –dijo Clary armándose de valor y tratando de retomar el tema.

-Podríamos ponerle Adele, es tu segundo nombre y es bonito. O también me gustaría Emma. –dijo Jace, no quería escucharlo tenía miedo de que toda la felicidad que sentía terminara con las palabras de Clary.

-Te amo Jace Herondale. –dijo Clary suspirando. –Te amo de una manera que debería ser ilegal, desde el primer día que te vi, no hubiera aceptado casarme contigo si no fuera así, el día que nos casamos cuando estaba por entrar a la iglesia quise dar media vuelta y correr me dio miedo la cantidad de gente que había y entonces te vi esperándome y supe que te amaría el resto de mi vida, que si estaba contigo las cosas sin importar lo que fueran estarían bien, se que actué impulsivamente cuando paso todo aquello con Isabelle, me sentía tan traicionada y solo pensé en alejarme pensé en que debía proteger a mi hija pero en realidad me estaba protegiendo a mí misma. Me has pedido disculpas de todas las formas posibles y aun así yo no te quería escuchar, pero es el momento de que yo me disculpe, el solo hecho de haber estado escondiendo lo de nuestra hija hasta ahora fue una de las cosas más egoístas que he hecho, y que espero puedas perdonarme.

* * *

Hola! ¿Como han estado? Bueno primero quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! me encantan, pero si queria decirles que fui un poco mala con ustedes, escribi este capitulo hace unos dias, no lo habia subido por que me dio por mirar los records de visitas, y la cantidad de lectores fantasma (Lector fantasma: Lees pero no comentas :c ) es alarmante, el ultimo capitulo tuvo 376 visitantes 458 visitas y 11 reviews les parece justo? yo me sentí triste cuando lo vi. Espero que puedan comentar un poco mas creanme me importa su opinon. Ademas son una gran fuente de inspiración.

Novedades:

1. Después de 2 semanas de sufrimiento (eso fue literalmente) y cuando crei que iba a reprobar varias materias, díganle intervención divina, destino, hahahhaha logre aprobar todas mis materias. Asi que tengo mis casi 2 meses de vacaciones (extremadamente necesarias) entonces actualizare mas rápido.

2. Se que hay personas que leen ¿Te Casarias Conmigo? y tan bien Solo Tu. Asi que gracias por apoyarme en ambas ^^

3. Creo que ya se deben imaginar que el final esta muy cerca, despues de este intentare centrarme principalmente en escribir Solo Tu, aunque ya tengo dos historias mas que he empezado a escribir estos dias y que espero estar publicando pronto.

4. En los records de visitas también se puede ver la cantidad de personas por pais, el listado de paises me sorprendio tambien de una manera positiva, asi que juguemos un poco si alguien adivina los 3 primeros paises (osea los que mas leen el fan fic ) **en orden** le mandare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo por inbox (para los que no tienen una cuenta en fanfic dejenme un correo o algo a donde pueda mandarlselos). Les dire algunos de los paises que hay, para que se hagan una idea. USA, España, Colombia, Mexico, Argentina, Chile, Peru, Uruguay, Guatemala, Venezuela, Brasil, Ecuador, entre otros muchas gracias a todos ustedes de verdad.

**MaryWayland** tus comentarios siempre me hacen reir XD apenas los abro y veo un monton de qioioajdoiajsdasd digo MaryWayland comento ^^

Alguien (perdona no se tu nombre, solo dice guest) me dijo que le gustaria que la bebe se llamara Edurne, debo confesar que jamas habia escuchado ese nombre! ¿Es popular en que pais? o te lo inventaste no se me da curiosidad c:


	18. El amor que mueve el sol y las demás

_"L´amor che move il sole e l´altre stelle"_

Si! Las ultimas lineas del paraíso de Dante, _"Mas yo movía mi deseo y mi voluntad, el amor que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas" _¿Como podría negar que mi corazón se derritió cuando Jace le dijo eso a Clary? _"Llegaste a mi vida y de repente tuve una verdad a la que aferrarme: que yo te amaba y tu me amabas" _Mis lagrimales se disparan con ese chico! Una de las miles de razones por las que amo Cazadores de Sombras, es porque genera tantos sentimientos en mi, que se, que puedo estar riéndome un minuto y al siguiente andar llorando, me encanta! Bueno ya me callare, para los que no sepan esto que escribí arriba es de Ciudad de los ángeles caídos.

* * *

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación ;)**

* * *

**El amor que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas.**

**PARTE 1**

Los rizos dorados de Emma le acariciaron la cara, se coloco un prendedor en el cabello, era una hermosa niña de 7 años con el cabello dorado como su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Como todas las mañanas Jace la llevaría al colegio, decir que era un padre que adoraba a su hija era poco. Desde el primer momento Jace había visto por los ojos de su pequeña Emma.

Emma bajo las escaleras y encontró a Clary en la sala mientras esta veía un álbum de fotos.

-¿Mami te gusta mi prendedor? –pregunto Emma sentándose al lado de Clary, la pelirroja le sonrió a su hija.

-Tú sabes que eres la niña más hermosa de este mundo, así que cualquier cosa que te pongas se te vera linda. –dijo Clary sonriéndole a Emma.

-Gracias mami. –dijo la niña acercándose para mirar las fotos. -¿Esas fotos son de cuando te casaste con papa?

-Sí. –dijo Clary.

-¿La primera o la segunda vez? –pregunto curiosa Emma.

-La segunda vez. –dijo Clary recordando su segunda boda.

* * *

Clary y Jace habían vuelto a Nueva York después de un par de semanas, todos ya se habían enterado del nacimiento de la pequeña Emma Herondale, y lo único que ellos querían era volver a su vida cotidiana, claro habían varios detalles pendientes, Clary pensó en ir a hablar con Isabelle. Pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podría decirle? Simon la había llamado para disculparse, ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Simon hubiera salido con Isabelle, ni el motivo por que el que empezaron a salir. Lo había disculpado pero a Clary simplemente no le quedaban ganas de continuar con una amistad de ese tipo. Se consoló pensando que la vida misma haría que Isabelle cambiara, pero eso definitivamente ya no dependía de ella.

Clary nunca vio a Jace como alguien paternal, pero ahora que lo veía con Emma parecía como si el siempre hubiera anhelado tener hijos. Clary pensó que al volver a casa ellos serian los de antes, pero se equivocaba, haber pasado por aquella experiencia los había hecho en muchos sentidos valorarse, no hay que dar a nadie por sentado en la vida.

Pero había un detalle en especial del que no habían hablado.

-¿A quién le contaste que nos habíamos divorciado? –le pregunto Jace a Clary una noche mientras volvía del cuarto de Emma.

-Solo a Sebastián. –dijo Clary, la verdad no había tenido muchas ganas de hablar de eso con nadie más. –Pero sé que Maia lo sabe, siento gran curiosidad, ¿Cómo fue que se volvieron tan amigos? –Clary sabía que Jace y Maia se habían visto mientras no estaba y que su amiga tenía gran parte del crédito por su reconciliación, pero simplemente no se imaginaba a esos dos poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.

-No sé, llámame loco, pero me di cuenta que no era tan bruja después de todo, ya sabes que tu esposa te abandone te hace replantearte todo. –dijo Jace, queriendo molestar a Clary, aunque hubieran arreglado todo, le molestaba que le hubiera mandado los papeles del divorcio.

-Dale con lo mismo. –dijo Clary entrecerrando los ojos, de acuerdo se había precipitado un poco, pero eso es lo que hace la gente en momento de caos. Hacen cosas estúpidas, luego lo piensan y saben que metieron la pata.

-Créeme eso de divorciarse por teléfono nunca lo había visto. –dijo Jace buscando su pijama en el armario. -¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

-No sé, tal vez en un par de años, no importa tanto el papel Jace. –dijo Clary metiéndose en la cama, Jace salió del armario en bóxers mirándola como si estuviera loca, Clary ignoro su mirada y miro su cuerpo, ¿Cómo poder resistirlo? Definitivamente Jace Herondale tenía un cuerpo de Dios griego.

-A mi me importa. –dijo Jace. –Obvio no vamos a volver a hacer lo de antes, si quieres nos escapamos un fin de semana a las vegas.

-No tengo prisa por volver a ser una mujer casada. –dijo Clary sacándole la lengua.

-¿A no? –pregunto Jace subiendo una ceja. - ¿Por qué? ¿Algún pretendiente del que no me hayas dicho nada?

-Hahahahaha si claro, conquiste a medio Miami con mi enorme barriga de embarazada. –dijo Clary molesta. Simplemente no veía por que el afán, casi nadie sabía que se habían divorciado legalmente y ella no necesitaba firmar un papel para pensar en Jace como su esposo.

-Entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Tan feo es casarse conmigo? –pregunto Jace mientras se colocaba el pantalón de la pijama.

-No es eso. –dijo Clary mirando a Jace, se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿Qué tal si Jace tuviera ese habito de dormir desnudo? Definitivamente ella sufriría de insomnio.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Jace.

-La última vez nos casamos a las prisas, en un momento me estabas pidiendo matrimonio y al siguiente estábamos en el altar, hicimos todo como en un maratón, nos divorciamos, tuvimos una hija, son muchas cosas Jace, deberíamos relajarnos un poco. –dijo Clary, Jace hizo una mueca pero no tenía intención de replicar, Clary vio que Jace se iba a poner la parte de arriba de la pijama. – ¡Espera, no te pongas eso!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto él con una sonrisa coqueta. -¿Ahora qué Emma está dormida pretendes aprovecharte de mí?

-Pensaba algo así como quemar unas cuentas calorías contigo, ya sabes quiero que mi cuerpo vuelva a ser el de antes. –dijo Clary picándole un ojo. Jace solo se rio y se deshizo del pantalón, Clary quito las cobijas para que Jace se metiera en la cama con ella, cuando Jace se fue a meter escucho por el monitor del bebe como Emma empezaba a llorar. -¿Es enserio? –pregunto Clary riendo.

Emma era una experta para interrumpir momentos así, es como si tuviera un radar que le avisaba que algo iba a suceder entre sus padres.

-Tu turno. –dijo Jace riendo también, ya había sido su turno para hacer dormir a Emma y sabia que Clary demoraría un largo tiempo, dormir a Emma era todo un desafío.

-Ya regreso. –dijo Clary levantándose. -¡Ni se te ocurra vestirte! –dijo y le dio un rápido beso antes de salir del cuarto.

Jace busco su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

* * *

-¿Te molesta que Emma se quede con mama esta noche? –le pregunto Jace a Clary luego de llegar del trabajo, eran poco mas de las seis.

-No me molesta, pero ¿Por qué quieres dejar a Emma con tu madre? –pregunto Clary confundida.

-Solo quiero que salgamos a cenar tú y yo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas desde que arreglamos las cosas. –dijo Jace, Clary lo pensó y la verdad es que tenía razón, además una noche libre no le caería mal.

-Arreglare el bolso de Emma para cuando lleguen tus padres. –dijo Clary saliendo de la habitación, Jace sonrió, fase 1 del plan completa.

Pasada una hora los padres de Jace recogieron a Emma, y Jace puso en marcha la siguiente fase del plan.

-Reserve en un lugar elegante, ponte algo bonito. –dijo Jace a Clary cuando llegaron a su habitación.

-Siempre me pongo cosas bonitas. –dijo ella sacándole la lengua y entrando al armario.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Jace pensativo. –Entonces ponte algo que sea fácil de quitar.

-¡JACE! –dijo Clary asomando la cabeza.

-Hahahahaha anoche me hiciste esperar casi 2 horas en bóxers así que no te hagas la decente. –dijo el burlón, Clary solo puso los ojos en blanco y entro a bañarse.

Jace aprovecho para dejar el sobre en la cama y se fue.

* * *

Después de una hora Clary salió del baño, tenía un bonito vestido blanco con solo una manga que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenía el cabello ondulado y un leve maquillaje, decidió ponerse unos tacones de 12 cm, con los que sabes que te dolerán los pies pero que sabes que son tan lindos que vale la pena el dolor.

-Jace ya estoy lista. –dijo esperando ver a Jace, pero lo único que encontró fue un sobre lo abrió y encontró una nota.

_Esta vez he querido hacer algo diferente, vamos a jugar un poco tú y yo,  
después del camino que recorrerás una sorpresa te llevarás,  
ahora solo ve a aquel lugar, en el que en un día del cielo agua caía  
un enredo rojizo se creó y con un corte se arregló._

-¿Vamos a jugar un poco tu y yo? ¿Qué será esto como una búsqueda del tesoro o algo así? –se pregunto Clary, lo pensó un momento y lo recordó. –El día en que nos conocimos. –dijo Clary rápidamente recordándolo, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ese día y cuando Jace le había ofrecido la sombrilla esta se había enredado en su cabello, para solucionar todo eso debió cortarse ese mechón de cabello.

Clary bajo y fue al garaje donde estaba su Audi, miro y como lo pensaba no estaba el de Jace. Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la parada de auto bus donde se habían conocido. Se detuvo y parqueo un momento al frente de la parada, se suponía que ahí debía estar la siguiente pista, agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie ahí para verla buscando debajo de la silla, vio otro sobre y lo despego rápido, se subió al auto y lo abrió. Habían 2 notas la primera decía:

_Sabía que lo encontrarías rápido, ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en el que te conocí?  
querías matarme por tener que cortar tu cabello en una cafetería cercana,  
pienso en ese día y siento como si fuera ayer, como si todo este tiempo que  
hemos pasado juntos fuera solo un segundo, a pesar de todas las cosas  
malas no cambiaría nada, porque todo lo que ha pasado me tiene hoy  
a tu lado. Te amo._

Clary sintió que le ardían los ojos, se hecho un poco de viento con la mano no quería llorar y que el maquillaje se le corriera. Saco la segunda nota.

_Un día hablando de música, te di una piedra brillante,  
me miraste como si estuviera loco pero igual la aceptaste,  
¿Cómo podría saber que un SI construiría nuestro día a día?_

Clary leyó varias veces el papel, ¿Piedra brillante? Movió los dedos de las manos contra el volante buscando una respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta la tenía en la cara, la única piedra brillante que él le había dado era el anillo de diamantes que tenía en el dedo, se lo había dado cuando se habían comprometido, tenía sentido si mirabas el SI en mayúscula. Encendió el auto y se dirigió al parque.

Llego al poco rato, estaciono el auto, se bajo y camino un poco, vio la silla donde Jace le había propuesto matrimonio, en el parque habían un par de personas paseando sus perros, Clary pensó en lo extraña que se veía ahí, con un vestido corto y pegado al cuerpo, con unos tacones enormes buscando debajo de la silla del parque. Decidió ignorar las miradas y busco debajo de la silla, ahí estaba el sobre esperándola. De nuevo había 2 notas:

_¿Te has dado cuenta que desde el día en que te pedí matrimonio  
no hemos vuelto a este parque? Déjame contarte que aunque no  
he vuelto aquí contigo, si he vuelto solo, sentarme en esta silla,  
me ayuda a aclarar la cabeza, a reflexionar sobre nosotros,  
cuando te fuiste venia constantemente, recordar aquellos días  
donde solo éramos amigos me parecen borrosos, me he dado  
cuenta que en ese tiempo solo vivía a medias, gracias por hacerme  
vivir de verdad, por amarme y dejar que te ame cada días más._

Definitivamente ni echarse viento con las manos iba a ayudar esta vez a que las lágrimas no brotaran, en definitiva Jace se había propuesto hacerla llorar. Miro el segundo papel:

_¡Vamos una más y me encontrarás!  
Cuando entraste un montón de ojos te miraban,  
los nervios te alteraban, pero luego con una  
mirada supe que siempre serias mi amada._

_Posdata: ¡Recuerda no debemos interrumpir a un sacerdote!_

Clary no pudo evitar reírse, era bastante obvio que debía ir a la iglesia donde se casaron, aun le daba algo de pena con aquel sacerdote, al que no dejaban de interrumpir cada 5 segundos. Se subió al auto y manejo rápidamente hasta la iglesia, parqueo al frente y subió las escaleras, no veía a Jace por ninguna parte pero vio el sobre pegado en una de las grandes puertas por las que un tiempo atrás había entrado pareciendo un gran repollo.

Abrió el sobre y encontró un único papel:

_La búsqueda termino, ahora solo voltea y di que si por favor._

Clary se volteo y ahí estaba Jace con una rodilla en el suelo y una caja con un bonito anillo por dentro en la mano.

-¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? –pregunto él con una sonrisa.

* * *

¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que si :) Si la cruel Angela ha vuelto, se que les había dicho que estaría mas presente por que estaba en vacaciones y de la nada me esfume, tranquilos sigo viva! Solo que son vacaciones, así que me he dedicado a salir con mis amigos, dormir y leer. Nos queda un capitulo y epilogo se acabo esto :c .Bueno antes de ponerme sentimental, se que los que leen _**Solo Tu**_ deben estar que me ahorcan, pero no lo hagan, espero mañana también ponerme al día con esa. Se acuerdan que les había dejado lo del concurso ese, pues nadie adivino pero como participaron igual les mande en un inbox el adelanto ;) Mis países mas seguidores son: México, España y Chile.

Dicho lo anterior gracias por sus comentarios! Ya saben es bueno tener criticas tanto buenas como malas! y espero muchos reviews de este capitulo. ¿Les gustaron mi rimas? ¿Son un asco? Hahahahaha en el capitulo pasado aparecieron nuevas lectoras, nunca es tarde así que bienvenidas y también a mis fantasmitas! Un beso y nos leemos muy pronto (:


End file.
